The Sixth Year
by Shuggie
Summary: We all know from OotP that Sirius ran away from his horrible home during his sixth year, but what were the details? Sort of a sequel to Beginnings of a Hogwarts Legend, but not really. It can stand alone.
1. Home Sweet Home

Saweet! I got the new story out. Although technically a sequel, you don't really have to read _Beginnings of a Hogwarts_ Legend to understand this. It takes place during the sixth year of the Marauders at Hogwarts, and we all know how I make Sirius's home life. Woohoo!

**Warning:** This story has worse language than my other ones to date. I decided to make the way the boys talked a little more real, so I've been listening to the way all my guy friends talk. And considering the fact that their the most vulgar boys in the school…yeaaaaahhh… If the language bothers you, sorry. In some parts it will lack, but others, whoa boy!

**Ice Slytherin Princess:** Well, I try not to ruin his looks, so don't worry about that. The sixth year is the last for this story line. All those other questions will be answered in later chapters.

**LilSmartass** yeah, I'm sorry about forgetting him, but I'm trying to include the rat in this story. He'll still be pretty much left out. This story is mostly about James and Sirius, Sirius mostly. God, do I ever write a Harry Potter story that isn't about him? Ha, no! Oh, no prob asking me to read that. Any time, mon ami!

**Sir:** wow, one sitting. Glad you liked. If you're reading this, then you got the email. But even if you didn't, your still reading, so yay!

**Celebrean** Oh, sugar, I know just how you feel. My parents do the exact same thing, except about med school. My dad does happen to have my life completely planned out, including the part where I have so much money I just give him some. Ha, yeah right. But I know exactly what you mean. I was taking this terrible college eco class, and on one test the whole class bombed, despite the fact that we studied forever. Serious lecture going on there. And I have this Calculus teacher who I really can't learn from. I had her for honors pre-cal last year and had to drop cause I was almost failing (I've never failed anything before. I was emotionally wrecked that whole semester. And in the reg. I did happen to have a straight 98, thankyouverymuchmomanddad) anyways…I did every review for the exam (there were like 5) I studied all weekend, went to tutoring with the teacher for two hours after school, and studied five hours the night before the test. How did I do, you ask. Flop! Yelling! Lectures! GAH! Well, I guess the only advice I could offer, even though I don't do this, is to just nod and take whatever they say and think the whole time "College is just around the corner…just (whatever number) more years (or is it months :D ) left" That's my comfort zone, knowing that I'm almost outta here. But anyways, I hope it all gets better, and hopefully this story will brighten your day!

**Brenngt14:** It's all for you that this sequel comes! You always review! Hugs and kisses for you, darling!

**Everyone else:** thanks so much for the reviews on the last story. They really do make me write more, even if I do take a million years to actually post.

And now ladies and gentlemen: a flock of seagulls…………………………ok here's the story.

**Chapter 1**

A ray of sunlight penetrated through the black curtains and fell on the face of Sirius Black. The teenager's face scrunched up, and he slowly opened his eyes. The dark orbs stared off at nothing for sometime before Sirius finally decided to get up. With great effort, Sirius pulled himself off of the hard wood floor. Last night had been rough.

Sirius dragged himself over to the wall and leaned against it breathing heavily. He grabbed hold of his left wrist and slowly rotated it, wincing at the dull pain. His mother had broken it years ago, but since it had never healed properly, even by non-magical standards, it still acted up from time to time. Sirius slowly began to move his limbs about and run his hands over his body to find all the bruises and check for broken bones.

He found nothing broken, but there were numerous cuts and bruises. Since there was nothing he could do about them, Sirius pulled himself off of the floor and made his way over to his chest of drawers. After slipping off his old clothes, he changed into a fresh white blouse and black pants. After finding his usual black boots, Sirius exited his room.

He carefully made his way through the manor. It would be best to avoid his parents if at all possible today. After last night they were sure to still be furious with him. Sirius rolled his eyes at the memory. All he had done was to roll his eyes at one of his mother's rants last night. He could have done much worse. He could have expressed his opinions, as he had done before. His parents did not appreciate either, but Sirius was still surprised at the severity of his beating for so small an offence. He really had not been all that rebellious this summer.

Sirius stuck his head into the kitchen and glanced to either side. There were no humans inside today, just a few of the house elves. Sirius walked over to the pantry and began to search for something to eat. He was starving, especially considering that his supper had been cut short.

A tug at his sleeve cause the young man to look down. One of the elves was staring up at him with its large golden eyes. Sirius stared down at it, blinking a few times. "What," he asked irritatedly.

"Moopy is sorry, young Master," the elf squeaked, "but Mistress said specifically that young Master is to have no food this day."

Sirius raised a brow but offered the elf a smile. He leaned down on his knees and said in a voice as if he were talking to a child, "Well, guess what, Moopy? Mistress can just take her commands and stick them up her ass." Sirius grabbed two muffins and slammed the pantry door shut before stalking away and leaving the elf to stare after him in shock.

At the doorway, Sirius bumped into Regulus. The younger boy stared up at his big brother with a disapproving frown. "What do you want, twerp," Sirius said after swallowing.

Regulus's frown deepened. "Mother's going to be mad that you're eating, Brother."

"Well," Sirius snapped, "Mother can get over it. She can't keep me from eating." The elder brother stepped around the younger and began his trek up to his room.

Regulus called after him, "She can hit you again, you know."

Sirius turned around, his dark eyes blazing. "When has that ever stopped me before? Besides, when I get fed up with her, I'll just go to James's."

"You shouldn't be around that nasty blood traitor," Regulus lectured. "You're giving the family a bad name."

"And the family gives me a bad name," Sirius retorted. "This conversation is over, Regulus." Regulus snorted at his brother's retreating form. The young boy knew the conversation was never over, just postponed. Bellatrix was coming over tonight. She was sure to restart it again.

Hours later, Sirius was sitting in his room with his WiziPlayer blaring in his ears. The candle by his door flashed pink. Narcissa was out there. Great, Sirius thought. If she was here, than so was Bella, and he would be expected to be downstairs. Sirius quickly unrolled his sleeves to cover his bruises. Nobody knew. No one was ever going to know.

The knob of the door turned, and Narcissa stuck her head in. "Hello, Cousin," she said. Sirius offered her only a slight nod. He was in no mood to deal with any family members right now, not even 'Cissa. "Your mother wishes for you to join us downstairs," she said softly, sensing his irritation.

"Of course she does," Sirius snapped sarcastically. "She'd love to have someone to ridicule for a bit."

"Sirius," Narcissa said stepping into the room, "you must not think like that. Your mother—"

"Hates me," Sirius interrupted. "She wishes that I had never been born, that Regulus was the oldest so that he could be the heir. Don't even try to pretend that's not true, Narcissa. It's common knowledge among all the Old Families."

Narcissa walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, right over a fresh bruise. Sirius hid his wince. "Cousin," she said. Sirius snorted and stood.

He walked over to the door and out saying, "Let's get this crap over with." Narcissa remained motionless for a few seconds staring sadly after her cousin. Why was her family reduced to this?

When Narcissa entered the parlor, she found that her older sister had already begun to pace around their cousin. Bellatrix stopped in front of him, balancing her baby boy on her hip. Rudolphus stood behind her ready to back up any insults she was preparing to throw at the younger boy. "Aunt, I do pity you," she scoffed. "The things you must put up with. You truly are a passionate woman." Sirius didn't bother to hide his snort of laughter.

"Boy," Mr. Black snarled dangerously.

Bella held out her hand and said, "Dear Uncle, please do not rile yourself up. Allow me to speak to him." Well, Bella always got what she wanted. Mr. Black nodded his head, eager to watch Sirius be ridiculed for a change. "Sirius," Bella said loftily, "are the things I hear true? That you still insist on those horrid Gryffindor beliefs, and still befriend blood traitors. You are becoming one yourself."

Sirius openly rolled his eyes and said, "You know, Bella, could it be that you are the ones who are wrong and they are the ones who are right?"

"Preposterous," Rudolphus said. "The great Salazar Slytherin proclaimed many times about the foulness of mixed blood."

Sirius turned his fiery eyes to the man and snapped, "And just as many times the other three founders spoke out against him!"

"The opinions of the other founders have no meaning in this house," Mrs. Black said. "The ancient and most noble house of Black has been Slytherin since the beginnings of that school."

"Until Sirius came along," Bella reminded them. "Sirius, the white sheep." The others laughed at her joke. Sirius frowned as she continued, "Dear cousin, it really is time that you grow up and abandon the silly words of your fool of a headmaster. Have you heard the teachings of the Great Voldemort?"

"Voldemort," Sirius scoffed, "what sort of stupid name is that?"

"Hush, boy," Mr. Black snapped. "Continue, Bella. Who is this Voldemort?"

Bella beamed. Sirius had never seen her so happy. "Oh, Uncle, he is a man after Salazar's own heart. He is much in favor of purifying our world. It is his dream to rid us of the blood traitors, half breeds, and mudbloods."

Sirius's blood began to boil.

"He was Head Boy and of Slytherin House in his day," Bella continued. "He is very powerful. I do not think there is anyone who could stand up to him."

"Dumbledore could," Sirius said immediately. The others turned to glare at him. "Do you honestly think some kid can just waltz out of no where and defeat the greatest wizard alive?"

"Fool!" Bella screamed. "How dare you speak so against such a great man?"

"Hypocrite," Sirius snapped.

"What did you call my wife," Rudolphus asked dangerously.

Sirius turned to him. Who did this idiot think he was? Rudolphus was only his cousin by marriage. "I called the filthy witch a hypocrite," Sirius yelled. "All of you are filthy hypocrites and racists. I can't believe that I've put up with this for so long."

Bella marched up to him and slapped him across the face. "How dare you insult me, Sirius! Who do you think you are?"

"A Gryffindor," Sirius yelled back, ignoring the sharp pain in his face. "And I'm damn proud of it." Sirius lifted his wand, and with a flick, his school trunk and broom came flying down the stairs. Ever since the establishment of the underage magic law three years ago, the Blacks had immediately set up wards to block the Ministry's knowledge of any law breaking. They believed they were above such petty decrees.

"What do you think you're doing," Mr. Black asked with narrowed eyes. Sirius put a weightlessness charm on his trunk and tied it to his broom. "Answer me, you little whelp!"

"I'm going to stay with the Potters," Sirius said.

"Not without my permission you will not," his mother countered. "You are not even sixteen years old yet, Sirius, much less legal and graduated."

"See how much I care," Sirius said making his way to the entry hall.

"And how do you think you will pay for your school supplies? The Potters surely will not!"

"Point A: yes, they would, if I let them. Point B: it's this nice thing I like to call the shit load of money Uncle Alphred left me for being the only member of this family who can form his own opinions."

"Why you disrespectful little—" The door slammed shut in her face.

"Idiots," Sirius muttered as he mounted his broom and turned towards Godric's Hollow.

Hope yall liked that. I'll get the next one out sometime after Christmas. It's pretty much written, but I'm way busy right now. REVIEW!


	2. To Hogwarts

**Kurtcobain4eva: **I really hadn't pictured her with a son before either, but here's the reasoning behind it: in OotP, it says that the burn mark (Andromeda's name) is in between the names Bellatrix and Narcissa. From this I deduct that Andromeda is the middle child, Bella the Oldest, and Narcissa the youngest. I make Narcissa out to be about the same age as Sirius, same year to make it easier for me. So I don't know exactly how old Tonks is in OotP, but I just made her thirteen years younger than Sirius. I read somewhere that the Marauders were born circa 1960, so in OotP Sirius is 35, making Tonks 22. So if Andromeda had her baby around 20-22, she'd be about 43. Since Bella is older, she could be any reasonable age above that. When Sirius was sixteen, she'd have been about mid-twenties, which is a reasonable age to have a child. And if she was that much older, I'm sure she would have been married. Well, even tho that was probably more than you asked for, there ya go.

**Hermione 21: **Oh, but that's not the end of them…

**LilSmartass**……………EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! You have no clue how happy you've made me!!!!! OH! MY! GOD!!!! The joy coursing through my veins is such as words can never describe. Hell, this story might be just for you now. Seriously, that's the best piece of news I've heard all year. I need to go mark that on my calendar now.

**Viresse**** Lote: **Glad I can help. If you ever need to rant, it's ok. My friends all tell me I'm great to rant to. Yeah, the break was FANtastic. I needed it soooo bad. Ooh, writers block is a mean, mean thing. I have it on a number of things. Sometimes it's just hard to think of something, especially if you've lost interest in it.

**Chapter 2**

It was dark out when Sirius touched down in the Potters front yard. He could see lights on inside, a clear indication that the small family was home. Sirius hoped they wouldn't mind too much that he had come over unannounced, but even if it was only a week and a half left till school, he could not take another minute with those people. Sirius walked up to the front door, but before he could knock, it swung open. Standing there and grinning like an idiot was James Potter. "Christ, what took you so long to get here," James asked.

Sirius blinked. "Umm—hi."

"And they insist that you have better grades than me," James said with a roll of his eyes. "Get in the house, you bum." James took the floating truck and broom from his friend and threw them into the living room before leading Sirius to the kitchen. "Just so you know, I saw you touch down from the window."

"Well that explains things," Sirius said. "Now I won't have to make a certain comment about how you seem to be a physic, yet you can't tell that Lily Evans doesn't want to date you."

"Don't make me throw you out on the lawn, Padfoot," James said as they entered the kitchen.

"Sirius!" Sirius found himself caught in a bone crushing hug. It made his bruises scream, but considering who it was, Sirius couldn't be mad.

"Hey, Mamma Potter," Sirius said hugging James's mother back. "It's nice to see you too, but I do need to breathe." Kaelin Potter released the teenager.

"Oh, it's good to have you back over, dear. JACOB! Stop stuffing your face and tell our guest hello," she shouted over at her husband.

Jacob swallowed a mouthful of potatoes and said, "Sirius is no guest. The boy practically lives here, and you've convinced yourself that he came from your womb."

"There's nothing wrong with that," she defended herself. "You could at least say hello to him," she said as she pushed Sirius into his designated spot.

Jacob rolled his eyes good naturedly and said with raised arms, "Greetings to my second son."

Sirius laughed. "Hey, Jacob. How's things?"

"Things are good, Sirius. Things are good." Jacob dived back into his plate, not that Sirius could blame him. One was hard pressed to pass up Kaelin Potter's cooking. Speaking of, the dark haired woman placed an overflowing plate in front of him.

"Oh, Mamma, you are too good to me," Sirius said kissing her cheek.

"Anything for one of my boys," she said seating herself. "Now all of you eat up!"

"So what made you leave early this time," James asked as the boys pulled of their shirts to prepare for bed.

Sirius tossed his pants onto his trunk. "Bella was mouthing off again, and Rudolphus was being a right prat."

"Isn't he always," James said. "And he's not even really related to you. What a dick weed." Sirius hopped into his newly transfigured bed. "You know," James said, "I'm really amazed they haven't made you a room yet."

"Then I'd really live here," Sirius said.

James raised a brow. "And you don't already? Seriously though, you might was well just stop going back to Grimwauld Place. My parents wouldn't mind. You know they adore you."

Sirius shook his head. "No, your parents do enough already without putting up with me all the time."

"You are a full time job," James said and was met with a pillow.

"Can it, Potter," Sirius said. James blew his a raspberry, and Sirius continued, "But my mother brought up a good point. I'm not even sixteen yet. I can't make decisions like that. They are still technically paying for me to go to school."

"But Padfoot—" Sirius held up a hand. "Don't worry about it, Prongs. Really it's not worth it. I only have to put up with them for one more summer and then I'm home free. It's all good." James didn't think it was all good, but he knew better than to press a matter with the stubborn Sirius Black.

Little more than a week later, Kaelin and Jacob were helping the boys to shove their trunks onto the train. At the station, they had passed Bella and Narcissa. Sirius knew that the only reason Bellatrix still did anything with her younger sister was to keep the girl under her wing. She would snap if something like Andromeda marrying a Muggle happened again.

Narcissa tried to wave at her cousin, but Bella quickly grabbed her hand and led her to the train. Sirius growled after them. That horrible witch… "Sirius!" The dark haired boy turned to see James half leaning out of the train. "Come on, it's moving!" Sirius hopped in and turned around to wave good-bye to the Potters. "Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad! See you at Holidays."

Beaming, Sirius called after him, "Later, Mamma! See you, Jacob."

The two boys pulled themselves completely on the train and made their way to find an empty compartment. "Oi, I found 'em," Sirius called to James. The two entered a compartment to find Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. "Well, well, well," Sirius said as he slid into his seat, "how are we doing today, boys? Ready for another fine year?"

"With new pranks galore!" James cried waving his hands about. He and Sirius burst into pearls of laughter.

Peter did not seem to know whether to laugh with them or raise his brow like Remus was doing. "I take it someone's had their daily sugar dosage at breakfast this morning."

"Like hell, Moony," Sirius said. "Mamma fixed us a nice healthy breakfast."

"She just never saw the Sugar Quills Dad slipped us in the car," James noted.

"You had Sugar Quills this early in the morning," Remus asked. "What were you thinking?"

"That I wanted my damn sugar," Sirius said as if it were so obvious. "It's a long train ride, Moony. Sometimes you need it." He reclined back in the seat. "We just need the sweets cart to come by real soon, cause if I get off this sugar high, so help me."

"You'll what," James asked. "Please say 'Prank Snape'. Come on, say it."

"Christ, Prongs," Remus said, "we've been on the train—what?—ten minutes tops."

"'T'is never too early or too soon for a good Slytherin bashing, my friend. Never too soon," James said, mirroring Sirius's position. Remus shook his head, but he still smiled. Sirius and James grinned at each other. Remus always came around, prefect badge or no prefect badge.

A few minutes later, the door slid open to reveal Lily Evans. James immediately sat up, but before he could open his mouth, Lily snapped, "Can it, Potter. I came to talk to Sirius."

James's jaw hung open. "Close it, James," Sirius said, hitting James under his chin. "What can I do you for, Lils? By the way, I trust your holiday was enjoyable."

Lily smiled at him. "Other than the usual Petunia, I can't complain about it. I was just wondering if you had seen Alice yet."

"Alice? Yeah, I think about three doors down that way," Sirius pointed off in the direction Lily had been heading.

"Great," the red head said. "And Remus, we have ten minutes before the meeting."

"Thank you, Lily," the werewolf said.

Lily waved her hand at him. "See you at the feast, Sirius," she said before leaving.

"Save you a seat, Lils," Sirius called after her. Sirius took his eyes away from the door only to find James nearly in his face glaring. Sirius jumped. "Christ, Prongs," he yelped, "ever hear of personal boundaries?"

"Padfoot," James said not moving, "why is it that you act just like me, but Lily adores you and won't speak to me, unless it is to comment on the swelling of my head to abnormal proportions?"

Sirius blinked. "Er-cause I don't hit on her?"

"You so do flirt with her," James said, "even though I ask you not to."

"Harmless flirting," Sirius said with a wave of his hand, "but not hitting on. Besides, it could just be my gorgeous good looks."

James rolled his eyes and sat back. "Conceded much?" Sirius grinned back, flashing his perfect teeth. James snorted. "Well, I'm going to get her one day."

"Of course you will, deary," Sirius said patting James's hand.

Before James could retort, Remus put it, "Save it until we at least get to the common room. You might not think it's too early, but consider others."

"But the full moon was two weeks ago," Peter said.

"I just want them to shut up, Peter," Remus said dully. "I just want one normal train ride in my life."

James and Sirius shot him identical grins. "Now where's the fun in that," they asked.

Remus raised a brow. "Do you know that it is truly horrifying when you two do that?"

"Do what," they asked. "Oh, do you mean the freaky twin thing? Yeah, I guess it is pretty weird, us saying all this at the same time, but we got used to it, so I'm sure you'll come through, too. And considering who we are, is it really _that_ weird?" Remus and Peter blinked at them.

"We just said that whole thing simultaneously," James said turning to Sirius.

"Well, hot damn, we're good," Sirius said crossing his arm. "And I want me damn candy."

Hours later, the boys settled themselves into their seats for the feast. Sirius pushed Remus away from him to make room for Lily. He had promised her a spot, after all. Unexpectedly, Narcissa ran up to the table and whispered to Sirius, "Siri, I just wanted to say sorry for Bella the other week. She really—"

"Meant to do it, 'Cissa," Sirius said. "You can't warp her motives, so don't try. And don't bother to apologize for that witch, it isn't worth it to me." Narcissa's shoulders dropped. "Look," Sirius said quickly, not wanting to hurt the feelings of the one family member he had left in that terrible house, "I know family means a lot to you, but I don't care about most of them, and I never will. It's only what they've shown me, and you know it."

"I still don't like it," Narcissa said. She looked up and saw several Slytherins glaring at her. "I have to go. I'll see you later, cousin." She gave his cheek a quick peck before sprinting away.

"Pity she's stuck in your family, Padfoot," James said. "She's really not that bad."

"One of the few that isn't in that whole House," Sirius said as Lily dropped down next to him. Headmaster Dumbledore made his usual short speech after the Sorting, and the students quickly began to eat. Of course, it wasn't long before James and Sirius grew bored with simply eating, so they started up a food fight, which of course led to their first detention of the year, courtesy of McGonagall.

The boys left for the Common Room in high spirits after they had successfully made McGonagall's face turn tomato red. Lily shook her head disapprovingly as she led the new students up to the Tower. After she had sent them up, Lily turned to head up to her own dorm. Standing at the base of the staircase was Sirius. The others were a few steps in front of him, but Sirius was trailing behind and wincing as he rotated his wrist.

"Sirius," Lily asked as she appeared behind him. Sirius's eyes shot wide open, and he turned to gape at her. Lily looked up at him in concern. "Is something wrong? Does your wrist hurt?"

Sirius blinked at her for a few seconds before recovering. "Aw, not really, Lils," he said with a shrug and his usual smirk. "James and I were playing Quidditch the other day, and the Bludger hit it. No biggie."

Lily's hands found their way to her hips. Sirius laughed as he noticed the lecture pose coming into play. "Of course it would be a Quidditch injury," Lily sighed. "You and Potter have more injuries from being more serious—don't even say it—about that sport than the professionals."

"What can I say, my dear," Sirius said spinning her around, "we're in love." He planted a friendly kiss on her cheek, and she retaliated by pinching his side. Sirius made to grab her stomach, but she jumped onto the charmed girls' staircase and smiled smugly down at him.

"I'm going to get past that one day," Sirius said confidently.

"Of course you are, Sirius," Lily said as she began her trek up the winding stairs. "Of course you are." Sirius blew a raspberry at her before heading up to his own dorm.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to those that didn't, well, I just don't like you any more. No cookies for you. But if you review this time, I'll split one with you. REVIEW! 


	3. Full Moon Adventures

**Wow. It's been like, what, almost a month since I updated. CRAZY! I know. Silly me. Silly grounded me. Heheeee. **

**Goth Hampster:** wow, thanks. Im glad you think im that good. I feel happy now. Thanks again! Keep reviewing!

**LearlaarSiJa** oh, have no fear, there is plenty of James/Sirius friendship to go around. I just always have to establish that Lily/Sirius friendship in my stories. Ive noticed that I have a very set way of how I see characters' relationships with each other, and I always set it up. Lily's opportunity just happened to come first here. But I promise, James is much more important in the story. Hooray for James!

**SporkPrincess** the only thing I have to say is that is an amazing sugar high. Amazing.

**brennQT** I might just be retarded, but I definitely based Narcissa being good mostly on her hair color. That sounds really gay, I know. But behold the explanation! Even tho you probably don't care. Mwuahaha. Black seems to be the choice hair color for the Black family. Hehe. So most of them are bad little critters, are they not? Yes they are! We even think that Sirius is bad until the end of the third book. Black represents darkness and evil also. So when one thinks of gold (blond) one might think of something a little more pure. Narcissa's hair is a very light blond. Because of her hair color, it seems to me that in her own way she too is a "white sheep". So there you go. Also, I make her good because I make Draco good. I refuse to think of Draco as all bad. Sure, he can be a little prick, but he can still have a good heart deep down. So if Lucius is an evil bastard, good influence has to come from somewhere. His mother…why I do think so! Horray! Haha, anyways, happy reading. Oh, and one day James will have Lily, but we all know that. The question is….how? heheee.

**I might just be hyper right now yall. How silly. Review!**

**Chapter 3**

The sun had yet to hit the horizon that second week of the fall term at Hogwarts. It was early Saturday morning, and no one would be up for hours to come. Every sane person on the premises was still tucked comfortably into his velvet comforter and silk sheets, curtains drawn together to keep out the soon to arrive light. Even the owls were sleeping.

Inside the darkness of his bed, Sirius Black snuggled up with his pillows, unconsciously enjoying the sleep and the fine fabrics around him. He muttered some happy thought that passed through his head, and his closed eyes failed to notice the small orb of light just visible through his curtains.

With a loud crack and a burst of light, James Potter burst through the curtains yelling, "Sirius!"

The formerly slumbering teen's eyes shot open, he jumped up so high he nearly hit the ceiling, and he screamed out, "FUCKING A!" as his head connected with the headboard. James fell back onto his haunches cackling madly. "James," Sirius growled, "what the hell is the matter with you? It's—" he looked at his clock "—fucking five in the morning. Saturday morning, at that!"

Recovering, James removed his glasses and wiped them clean. Placing them back on his face, James offered Sirius a smirk and held up his broom.

"Shit," Sirius muttered as he rolled out of the bed. He began rummaging through the piles of dirty clothes that littered the boys' dorm. "Prongs, where did you throw my pants?"

"That could be taken very wrong," Remus muttered from his bed. "And Prongs, thanks for your consideration of the fact that not all of us are on the Quidditch team or can sleep through a hurricane."

"I do what I can, Moony," James called back as he pulled out a pair of Quidditch pants from a pile to throw at his friend. Sirius began to walk out of the room, his shirt halfway on and hopping as he attempted to fit on his boots. James rolled his eyes and grabbed Sirius's broom before heading out after him.

James was the newly appointed Gryffindor Quidditch captain this year, and he was determined to have the best team, no matter how much they complained in the mornings. After he had stuck his head in the other boys' dorms, he sent an owl up for the girls. As Sirius sat on the couch adjusting his shin guards, he asked, "You reckon Padfoot could make it up those stairs?"

"Padfoot," James asked. "Prong would have better luck."

"Distance wise, true," Sirius said, "but you forget the antlers." Sirius gestured to the girls' stairs with his head. James turned and noted the hanging chandelier. His antlers would defiantly get caught in the low light fixture.

"Do you think we'd even have to jump," James asked, "being animals and all." Sirius shrugged but cut the conversation short upon hearing footsteps on the stairs.

James and Sirius led the way out to the Quidditch pitch. They stopped in the center of the field and turned to observe the remaining team members. There had been no sixth years on the team last year, so the two Marauders were the oldest. They had lost a Seeker and a Chaser that year. "Right," James said clapping his hands together, "we've got lots of work to do, gang."

Sirius rolled his eyes and laid back onto his broom, hovering a few feet off the air. James had been planning this speech out all the last week of summer. Sirius was sure he knew it better than the captain did. Soon James began the portion of his speech where rambling began, so Sirius interrupted, "James, shut up."

James offered him a quick frown before mounting his broom. "Let's ride," he yelled as Sirius let out a wild war cry. The team shot up into the air and spent the next three hours zigging and zagging through the air. They landed later covered in sweat.

"I'd make them run," Sirius said as they headed to the locker rooms for showers.

"Run," James snorted. "What the hell's running got to do with Quidditch?"

"A fat ass can't fly fast, Prongs," Sirius said removing his shirt and draping it over his back, carefully hiding his scars. James looked like he was seriously contemplating Sirius's words.

"It's a good idea, Padfoot," he finally said, removing his own shirt and wiping his face with it, "but we don't need to worry about any of their weight issues. There's like three girls. Girls always worry about their weight. Besides, I don't need any of them hating me, especially not this soon."

Sirius shrugged. "Well, I'm going to hit up my idea," he said throwing his broom at James. "I'll see you in the Hall." He pulled on a pair of shorts and walked back down to the pitch. After stretching and performing a number of push ups, Sirius transfigured his shin and arm guards into weights. He popped his knuckles and neck and took off.

Sirius entered the Great Hall about an hour later wearing a fresh part of pants, a wife beater and a towel slung around his neck. He sat down in between Remus and James and shook his head. Water flew in every direction.

"Dammit, Padfoot," James growled taking off his glasses. "Stupid mutt," Remus agreed. Sirius flashed them his cocky grin and dove into his meal.

"Did you really go running," James asked.

"Why no, Prongs," Sirius said seriously. "I sat and contemplated life and how I could better worship the name of Slytherin before I accidentally fell in to the lake."

"Really," Peter asked after a few seconds. Sirius shot him a dirty look. "Oh. So, why go running right after Quidditch," the chubby boy asked.

Sirius's brows rose. He gestured to his well toned body. "This isn't all natural, you know. I need to keep my girlish figure," he said taking a dainty bit of his eggs. Remus rolled his eyes and yawned greatly.

"Moon," James noted.

"Two days," Remus replied.

"Sweet," James said, forcing his voice to squeak oddly. Remus, quite used to the odd sounds James was prone to make, shot him a dirty look. "Not like that," James said. "I mean, you know, the—er—"

"Just give up, Prongs," Sirius said. "We'll all do better if you just don't talk."

"Look who's talking," James snapped. "McGonagall almost suspended you from Quidditch yesterday because of your great trap."

"She wouldn't have really done it," Sirius said lazily. "And you know it."

James made a face. "What a BA," he mocked and then shrugged. "I'd have bugged her until she took the punishment off." Sirius smirked. "We've lost enough of the unity we had last year with Sulivan and McPeters gone. I'm not looking forward to training that Westheimmer nut."

"Well," Sirius said, "at least you don't have to worry about Charlie Weasley. That kid's got talent. You give him a few years, and I think he could go pro no problems."

"Thank God," James said. "You can't train a Seeker. That's all natural talent."

"Can we talk about something other than Quidditch," Remus asked exasperatedly. "It gets really boring for the rest of us."

Normally, the others would have told him to get over it, but Remus was holding his head in his hands. The full moon was quickly approaching, and it was probably in their best health not to anger the werewolf.

Two nights later, three of the four Marauders silently walked through the halls of Hogwarts huddled under James's Invisibility Cloak. It was no easy task. None of the boys were in the least small; Peter was short but chunky, and James and Sirius tall and well built, although Sirius was more slender.

"Shit, Peter," James hissed. "Watch your feet."

"Sorry," Peter muttered. Sirius hissed for silence. The boys quickly shuffled to the wall and pressed themselves against it. James and Peter watched the Map with bated breaths over Sirius's shoulders. The lurking form of Flitch was slowly approaching from around the corner.

"Deploy unit," Sirius whispered. James quickly ducked down and placed a small item on the floor. He tapped it with his wand, and the toy like object took off down the corridor. It let out a loud squeal as it passed Flitch. The greasy man took off after it with a growl. James and Sirius smirked and hit their fists together.

"Come on," Sirius said motioning the other two forward. They rushed for the front doors of the castle and snuck out. Sirius immediately transformed into Padfoot and took off madly across the grounds to the Willow, James and Peter following at a more reasonable pace.

Padfoot trotted happily up the stairs of the Shrieking Shack to the top floor bedroom. He could hear the shuffling of feet—paws, rather—and a low growling noise. Moony was in the house. Padfoot nudged the door open with his muzzle and stepped inside. Indeed, the werewolf was pacing about the room, its gold eyes narrowed dangerously. _"Hey, Moony, one moth, no see,"_ Padfoot mentally said.

The boys had discovered that in their animal forms, they had a way of communication. It was a strange mental link able to be controlled. If they wanted the others to hear them, they would. If they wanted a thought kept private, no one would ever know about it. McGonagall certainly had not mentioned it in the Animagus unit.

_"Shut up, Padfoot," _Moony snapped. Somehow, the werewolf was also able to communicate with them, despite the fact that he was not an Animagus. Moony was also a bit more hostile once a month. Padfoot made a move as if to shrug.

The door burst wide open, and a great stag entered, its antlers barely able to fit through the doorway. _"Dammit," _Prongs exclaimed. _"They always hit." _

The tiny rat on the stag's shoulder stood on its hind legs and turned its beady eyes to the door way. _"You're starting to leave marks, Prongs," _Wormtail noted.

_"I'm leaving marks," _Prongs said stomping his hooves, _"That damn door's gonna mess up my antlers." _

_"Get over yourself, Prongs," _Padfoot yawned shaking madly.

_"Personally, I'd say your all a bit conceded,"_ Moony said, his fur bristling and bushy tail flinging about. _"Let's get out of here. I need out." _

Padfoot howled in agreement, and the four animals burst out of the room and down the winding stairs. Padfoot and Moony exited first, and the werewolf immediately jumped the great dog.

_"Ever notice how Moony replaces you once a month,"_ Wormtail noted at the wrestling canines.

_"Have you ever seen a stag wrestle, Wormtail,"_ Prongs asked with a cocked head.

Wormtail gave it a bit of thought. _"No." _The stag nodded. _"Exactly."_

_"Besides," _Moony said as he squirmed our from under Padfoot,_ "James and Sirius are sure to be rolling all over the Common Room over God only knows before lunch."_

_"Moony speaks many truths," _Padfoot barked.

Moony, raised a hind leg and began to scratch behind his ear madly. _"Don't even think about biting,"_ Prongs warned thrashing his antlers. Moony snorted and walked over to a tree. He ripped off a low branch and began to chew.

_"Prongs, this isn't any fun. We're just sitting here,"_ Wormtail complained from a rock.

_"Give Moony a few minutes,"_ Prongs said. _"Once he's demolished the stick, we can do something. I say we hit up the __Forest__ again." _

Padfoot agreed with Wormtail. He was bored. He needed movement. Bringing up a leg, he began to scratch his ears. Then he fell onto his back and wiggled around. Looking up, his eyes noticed his tail. With a doggy smirk, Padfoot rolled over into his stomach, ready to pounce. He eyed the flicking appendage and leapt up. Running in circles, the dog attempted to catch his tail in his jaws.

_"Jesus Christ," _Prongs moaned. _"Moony, hurry up.__ Padfoot's chasing his tail again." _


	4. Holly Unjolly Christmas

**Ok, this chapter is much more serious than the last one. It's Sirius's last time in the Black house. He'll be at James's in the next chapter, but, of course, nothing is fine and dandy. But read on, and you will discover all. **

**BrennQT** Haha, glad you like my Sirius. Oh, it's ok that you hate Draco. One of my really good friends hates him too and we used to duke it out. I'm glad you liked Sirius chasing his tail. It just seemed like something he would do. Unfortunately, its gonna be a while before he does it again…..sadness.

**Maraudering-siriusly** Don't worry, he caught it.

**Rockpapersissor** I'm glad you like it. I know I should have made his condition more apparent to the others, but I couldn't do it. Not that I was incapable of writing something like that, it's just that my image of Sirius got in the way. I'm so dead set on his upbringing that I can't change it even for my story. I just got set that he would never show weakness. He has this wall that, unless he lets it down, no one can get past, not even James. Sirius, I think, despite being a good guy, has this darkness to him. He was raised by maniac dark wizards, and then he gets landed in Azkaban later. Poor thing. I think if I hadn't already had so much more of this written, I might have done exactly what you said and had his friends notice things, but alas. Well, there's still stuff in upcoming chapters so don't worry, just keep reading and reviewing, and I'll love you.

**Sad thing is tho, when I was re-reading OotP, Sirius chases his tail on the way to the train station. Dammit….**

**Thanks to every one else who reviews!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

It was December, and mid-terms and Christmas were right around the corner. This realization disturbed Sirius greatly. Mid-terms he could handle, but going home for the holidays was something else. Sirius had considered asking for permission to stay either at the Potters' or at the school, but he knew better. His parents would come to Hogwarts themselves to make sure he was home.

They could use a punching bag, Sirius bitterly thought.

The four Marauders sat around the tables in the Gryffindor Common Room, the voice of Lily Evans filling the air as she attempted to explain the techniques of brewing a proper Vertaserum potion to Peter. James, while Lily's head was bent down over the parchment, made faces and imitated the red head's lengthy explanation with his hand.

Remus was doing his best to ignore the distractions while Sirius merely stared at his friend, a look of slight amusement on his face. His small smile stretched greatly as, while James's eyes were rolling towards the ceiling, Lily's head jerked up. "Potter!"

Several groans could be heard around the Common Room. Sirius chuckled and leaned back in his chair. Those two were definitely getting married.

The night before the train to London departed, Sirius could not sleep. After hours of lying in his bed, the young man grudgingly removed himself from the covers and made his way out onto the Tower's balcony.

It was cold out, but Sirius did not bother with a cloak or even shoes. Pulling himself up on the thick stone railing, Sirius leaned back against the walls. It was a clear night, and in the dark night sky, the stars shone brightly. Sirius smiled a bit at his namesake.

Tomorrow he was being forced to go home, although it was not much of a home. The Black Manor was a dungeon, almost literally. Dark and cold, it was covered in evil relics and Slytherin memoirs. The family that resided within its walls was no better. They and the house were representations of each other. As often as something good and beautiful could be found in the house did the family produce a decent person. Not many beautiful things can be found in Black Manor.

Did Sirius's friends have even the slightest conception of how lucky they really were? Their families loved them. They missed them while they were away. Hugs and kisses were given at reunions. Sirius's relatives merely bowed to each other, as if they thought themselves great kings.

"Sirius?" Turning his head to the side, Sirius saw the confused and half asleep face of James. The other boy's hair stuck up more so than usual, and his glasses were half askew. Wrapped up in a robe, James slowly walked onto the balcony. "What are you doing out here?"

Immediately, Sirius's hand rose to grasp his left shoulder, where a particularly nasty scar took up residence. James had never seen it before, and Sirius didn't want that to start soon. Sirius cursed silently for not having the foresight to wear at least a robe out. His wife beater shirt would not cover the evidence of his home life. Good thing it was dark.

"I couldn't sleep," Sirius answered.

James leaned back against the doorway. "So you came out here? It's fucking freezing." Sirius shrugged. James raised a dark brow at him. "Something wrong?" Sirius just stared back at him. "With your arm," James elaborated. "It hurt?"

"No," Sirius said quickly, raising his arm to rest between his head and the wall.

"So, what's bothering you," James asked after a few minutes of silence.

For a moment Sirius did not answer. Then he settled on, "Tomorrow."

James bit his bottom lip. Running his fingers through his hair, he asked, "You really hate going back there, don't you?"

Staring off into the Forbidden Forest, Sirius's brows knitted together. "You have no idea."

Walking to the other end of the balcony, James hoisted himself up on the railing. "It's hard to believe that people can be such assholes," he said. "I remember my dad saying that Slytherins were pricks when I was a kid, but after actually dealing with them..." He sighed. "It's just weird, you know. I mean, how much easier is it to be nice?"

Sirius did not look at James but raised a brow. Hypocrite. They were both guilty of bullying. Of course, the people they picked on actually deserved it. Sirius had never raised a wand or hand to a person who had done no wrong to him. He knew all too well how that felt.

James had lived a good life. His parents were probably the best people Sirius knew. If either had ever hit James, it had been a simple spanking, but judging from James's arrogance against authoritive figures, Sirius found that highly unlikely. Other than his uncanny ability to attract trouble, James was perfect. An immediate Gryffindor, Quidditch Capitan and star player, nearly top of the class with the highest marks in Transfiguration, handsome, and an all around good guy.

But Sirius…Sirius had, despite years of prepping of Salazar's teachings, been proclaimed the first Black to be a non-Slytherin. Not just a non-Slytherin, but a Gryffindor. He was too outspoken. He formed his own opinions. He rebelled against the conservatism of the Old Families. His extreme good looks meant nothing. His wit was unappreciated. His top scores might as well have been a toddler's scribblings on a paper.

The world was indeed full of assholes. "It can't be helped," Sirius said. "One person is unhappy. He takes his sorrow out on those closest to him. Those people do the same. It's a chain of grief and hatred. It runs too deep. Not even that God you worship can fix it."

Sirius didn't believe in all that God nonsense. He had seen nothing that proved His existence. If there was such a being that created all things out of love, why was Sirius born into a house of hatred? James bit his bottom lip. It always made him nervous when Sirius began to talk like this.

"Screw it," Sirius said pushing away from the wall. "I'm going inside."

The next afternoon, as the train pulled to a stop in King's Cross Station, Sirius grudgingly exited the compartment with his friends. They hopped out of the train before him, and as Sirius stepped down, a voice called out, "Sirius, wait!"

Sirius turned his head around to see Narcissa in the doorway. As she pulled up the hems of her fine robes, Sirius quickly held up his hand to help her from the car. "Thanks," she said gratefully as she stepped down. "You have no idea how retched these things can be."

Sirius smiled down at his cousin, and a glitter caught his eye. Jaw dropping, Sirius rearranged her hand in his grasp to stare down in shock at a large diamond ring adorning her left ring finger. "Merlin!" he exclaimed, catching the other Marauders' attention.

Staring over Sirius's shoulder, James cried out, "That thing is fucking huge! How did your finger not break?" Sirius's hand flew out and hit James hard in the arm. He and Narcissa glared at him.

"Watch your language around my cousin," Sirius said before turning back to Narcissa. "'Cissa, where did you get this? No one on the family has a ring like this."

With a nervous smile, Narcissa said, "Oh, Lucius owled it to me just a few days ago."

"Why," Sirius growled dangerously.

"Because he asked me to marry him," she squeaked wrapping a lock of her light hair around her finger.

Sirius was silent for a few seconds before screaming, "WHAT!" Several people nearby turned to stare at the group. "You accepted a proposal from _Lucius Malfoy_? 'Cissa, what's wrong with you? Not only is he six years older than you, but you're still in school. You're not legal yet!"

"I'm older than you are," Narcissa countered. "Besides, the wedding won't take place until after I graduate." In an undertone, she said to him, "You know I would never have a choice in the matter. I marry Lucius or get blasted off the tree."

"I'd rather the latter occur," Sirius said bitterly. Narcissa placed her small hand on his arm and shook her head as the dark form of Bellatrix came walking briskly forward.

The older woman glared hauntingly down her nose at Sirius before squealing over Narcissa's engagement. Sirius seethed as his older cousin led the younger Blacks away, not even giving Sirius a chance to bid his friends farewell.

The trio soon arrived at Black Manor. Bellatrix immediately took her place next to Rudolphus on the couch and placed her son in her lap. The Black mothers called Narcissa over so that they could get a good look at the ring adorning her finger. Narcissa's father boasted about the good fortune of his daughter. She had made a fine catch, after all. Imagine, the Blacks and Malfoys finally joining together.

The very thought made Sirius gag. Lucius was a bastard, a good for nothing bastard who was very likely to treat Sirius's cousin like shit. Narcissa was no fighter. She would do anything for a peaceful household.

Sirius turned and was about to make his way up to his room when the deep voice of his father called, "Boy." Letting out a deep sigh, Sirius turned to face them.

"Sir," he asked.

"Have you congratulated your cousin on her fine engagement," Mr. Black asked.

Sirius eyed his cousin and then turned back to his father. "Words cannot express my feelings on this matter."

"Is that sarcasm, boy," Mr. Black asked dangerously.

"Of course not, Father," Sirius said. _To hell with it._ Shrugging, he commented, "At least it wasn't Snape."

"Ingrate!" Mrs. Black screeched. "How dare you speak so of our dear friends and not show joy for your cousin!"

Sirius clenched his fists and growled, "You're not happy for her. You're just greedy for more power, and what better way to get it than marrying off into the Malfoys?"

"Hold your tongue, boy," his father growled back, towering dangerously over Sirius. Sirius stared up defiantly at him for a few moments before lowering his eyes. "Get to your room," the older man said roughly shoving his son away.

Sirius sat growling in his room for hours. This was ridiculous. He could have stayed at Hogwarts and maybe have an enjoyable Christmas for once. But no! He had to come back here to this hell hole. It wasn't fair.

Sirius let out a particularly loud snort. Obviously his mother was passing by, because a bang sounded on his door and her voice screeched, "Shut up, boy!"

_Boy._

They never said his name anymore. When Sirius was five or six years old, about the time Regulus was born, they had slowly stopped calling him Sirius. It was always Regulus this and Regulus that. Sirius was forgotten.

Bella and Dromeda weren't forgotten when Cissa was born, so why was Sirius forgotten? It made no sense. He was the heir to the family, not the girls, not Regulus. He didn't want that title now, but as a child it had been his dream to live up to his parents' expectations of him. He had wanted to make the family proud, to be the best of the Blacks.

What had changed it all? If Sirius tried hard enough, he could remember a time when his parents cared about him. If he fell and scraped his knee, his mother would heel it herself. If he made an excellent grade at his beginning school, his father had praised him. Hell, the house elf even used to respect him.

Now the only family members who cared about him were blasted off the tree, save Narcissa, but even she was wary of the love she showed for him.

The only people he had left were his friends. But there was so much that they didn't know, that they didn't and couldn't understand. They would pity him. They would think that this could be fixed, but it was impossible. The hate had been there for too long. The hurt could never go away.

The next few days were hell for Sirius, his mother slapping him for the slightest offense and his father forbidding him from meals. His cousins and brother were always staring down their noses at him. Even Narcissa barely spoke to him. Already he had had one beating. It was Christmas Eve when things took a sharp turn for the worse.

Sirius sat in his room, hunched over a piece of parchment, his quill scratching the paper as he madly wrote. He was composing a letter to Andromeda, a crime that, if he were caught, was sure to be disastrous. He had just finished the letters to James, Remus, and Peter. Sirius signed the parchment and blew on the last part for a quick dry. He stood and walked over to his owl's cage. He took the black feathered bird from its cage and stroked its feathers as he made his way back to the desk.

The door suddenly flew open.

Sirius's face dropped in horror as Mrs. Black stepped inside his room. He was trapped. He had no time to hide the letters, and the fact that he was holding the owl was a sure sign that he was sending mail. And Mrs. Black caught it.

"Who are you writing to?" she demanded, her primary reason for intruding forgotten.

Sirius gulped, "James." He sounded pathetic. She was sure to notice, and she did. She stalked over to his desk and lifted the first piece of parchment, the one addressed to Andromeda.

The woman's cold eyes widened considerably, and her face twisted in fury. Speaking to Andromeda was forbidden. She was no longer on the Tree. Without a word to her son, Mrs. Black screamed loudly for her husband. The dark haired man was quick to appear in his son's room. "He is writing to _her_!"

Sirius's door slammed shut and magical barriers were placed. "What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Black hissed.

"I was writing to my cousin," Sirius said.

"Your cousins are downstairs," Mrs. Black sneered. "Walk down if you wish to speak with them."

Sirius glared at his father, saying, "Your brother had more than two daughters. Andromeda still has the same blood as the rest of us. Just because you're a racist doesn't mean you have to impose it on the rest of us."

Sirius received a hard slap to the face. "That girl has no relation to us," Mrs. Black hissed. "She shamed all of us by marrying that-that creature!"

"Creature," Sirius exclaimed. "Ted's a human, full-blooded, no kind of mix in there."

"A filthy Mudblood," Mr. Black said. "Andromeda will have ruined the family line. Any child that boy produces is sure to be disfigured."

Sirius balled his fists, shaking in furry. "Nymphadora is not ugly," he snapped. "That little girl is beautiful, but you would never see it because your heads are jammed too far up Salazar Slytherin's dead ass."

_Shit._

Sirius was always being warned about his temper. Why did he never take advice? Why?

"How dare you!" Mrs. Black screeched. "Not only do you degrade the honorable name of Salazar Slytherin, but you've seen that girl and her spawn! You have left this house and seen her?"

Sirius then found that he did not care anymore. He didn't care what he said, how hard they hit him, how much they hated him. He didn't care anymore. Caring wasn't worth it.

"It was easier than fuck," he said, ignoring the horrible looks written in his parents' faces. "All I had to do was tell that bitch of a House Elf you have follow me around to stay in the Leaky Cauldron until I get back. He has to listen. So then I'm free to do whatever the hell I feel like."

His parents were too shocked to move. "What has gotten into you," Mrs. Black asked.

"What's gotten into me," Sirius screamed. "You! You're what's gotten the fuck into me! I don't give a shit anymore. I say what's on my mind, you hit me. I don't speak, you hit me. I can't do anything to make you happy. I don't care anymore."

"Make us happy," Mr. Black snorted. "You failed miserably at that. Get yourself sorted into Gryffindor, befriend a Potter and Mudbloods, so many detentions that you could never hope to be a prefect. You're a disgrace."

"That's all from Hogwarts," Sirius countered. "You've hated me for years before that. When I still believed all your racist crap, you hated me. Well, I don't care anymore. I'm fucking proud to be a Gryffindor, and even more fucking proud to be best friends with James Potter." Sirius was shaking madly now, his face turning slightly red. He didn't know where the courage to say those things had come from. It might have just been stupidity.

"You know what," he said briskly, "I'm just going to say it." He pointed at his mother. "You are a filthy whore. I am literally sick to my stomach to think that I came out of you." He turned to his father. "An you, oh, you're a big tough man, aren't you? You have to beat up a child to feel powerful."

The Blacks stared at their older son, eyes blazing with fury like never before. Simultaneously, they pulled their wands from their robes.

"_Fuck_."

**

* * *

MY BABY!**


	5. Hurry to St Mungo's

1**Wow, talk abt a long time. Sorry to leave yall hangin**

**U don know me: No! Don't cry, crying is sad. Oooh im sooo glad you think im that good. My English professors definitely don't think so. Haha thanks so much...I hope you did good on that.**

**Maraudering-siriusly: don't worry, its all below.**

**Isafold: Sirius deals with his friends later. Chapter 6 or 7 I think... I have them written, I just need to go over them a few times**

**Jamie: I'm definately guilty of not finishing stories, but I have me heart set on this one. Ooh a cookie sounds wonderful!**

**Jackie64: I know hurting him sucks, but sometimes its gotta be like that. Well, Sirius says in the 5th book that Regulus was the favorite. My guess to it is that Sirius, despite what they taught him, was different. He probably questioned their beliefs and was too mischievous for their liking, then once he become a Gryffindor they probably cracked. **

**and thanks to everyone else who reviewed. Keep them coming, it really does make me gt to work faster on this stuff. If you ever have any question, please ask. Remember: there are no stupid questions, only stupid people...hehe I love south park**

**Chapter 5**

The shrill sound of the doorbell filled the large house in Godric's Hollow. The small Potter family turned their heads towards the entry hall. "Who on earth," Kaelin asked. "It's Christmas Eve. Who rings the bell at seven-thirty on Christmas Eve?"

James hopped up from his chair. "Maybe it's Sirius," he said in delight. "Maybe he managed to get away this time."

Jacob look up from his wife's delicious cooking. "Well, don't leave the poor chap standing on the doorway in the cold. Go see who it is."

James took off for the front door, grinning all the way. He had been hoping Sirius could slip away from his house and come over. He opened the door, and the sight that met him was nothing he could have prepared for.

It was indeed Sirius at the door, but not showing off his trade-mark smirk and pushing past James to get at the kitchen.

Sirius was on his knees, leaning heavily on his broom, blood trailing from his hands. His shirt and pants were ripped, revealing what seemed like hundreds of cuts and bruises. His bottom lip was swollen and bleeding, as was his right eye. Blood flowed thickly down the left side of his face from a gash hidden in his hair. Red splotches leaked through his dark pants and shirt, staining the doorstep. He was shivering madly from the December cold.

James stared down in utter shock and horror. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. His heart had stopped.

"J-james," Sirius chocked out before his eyes rolled back and he fell forward.

Finally James moved. He dropped down and caught Sirius before the other boy hit the ground. "MUM!" James screamed.

The sound of silverware dropping and chairs scrapping could be heard before the rushed footsteps of the Potters came towards the entry hall. Kaelin screamed at the sight that met her. "Jacob, call a Healer!"

"Fuck that," Jacob said running to the boys. "We need to get him to St. Mungo's." Jacob scooped Sirius into his arms and took off for the parlor. Kaelin threw a large handful of Floo Powder in, and the family disappeared.

The Potters burst through the large fireplace of St. Mungo's. A nurse who was walking by saw Sirius and in shock dropped all her papers. She ran over. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know," Jacob said. "We need a Healer now!" She nodded and hastily made her way to the front desk. She sent off a call, and soon a Healer came running from the back with several assistants and a stretcher. They placed Sirius on it and ran off for a room, leaving the Potters alone in the waiting room. Jacob and Kaelin collapsed into a set of chairs.

James stood frozen in the middle of the room, staring at the closed doors where Sirius had just disappeared. His hazel eyes slowly trailed down to stare at his hands. They were covered in blood. Sirius's blood. James began to shake. He clenched his fists. He was going to kill those bastards.

He didn't want to believe it, but he was positive that the Blacks had done it to Sirius. That had to be why Sirius hated his home so much. There was no other explanation that could possibly be true.

"James," Kaelin said shakily. "James, baby, come here." James slowly moved to sit next to his mother, his eyes never leaving the door where his best friend had disappeared. Immediately she wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be ok," she said. "He'll be fine." James didn't answer. He just stared at the door.

It was over an hour before the Healer reentered the waiting room. He walked straight for the family, holding out his hand to Jacob. "You're the one who brought in the badly injured boy? My name is—"

James, having jumped up the moment the door opened, interrupted, "Who cares who you are! Where's Sirius? Is he okay?"

"James," Kaelin hissed. She turned to the man. "I'm sorry. My son is just very concerned for his friend."

"Understandable," the Healer said. "The boy is back in one of the isolated rooms. You can come back if you want."

James quickly walked towards the doors. The Healer, whose name was Carter, followed with the boy's parents. Carter led them up two levels and down a long hall. There was a nurse standing outside one door making notes on a clipboard. She handed it to the Healer as they entered the room.

James ran for the large white bed where Sirius lay. James cringed. Sirius's skin was almost as white as the sheets, the bruises and cuts standing out in great contrast. Several of the larger cuts had been bandaged. James frowned. "Why does he still look like this? You were in here for over an hour!"

The Healer shook his head. "The extent of his wounds is too great to magically heal. All of the necessary potions would put his body into shock. He'd die."

"Fuck," James cursed, and his mother overlooked it.

Jacob turned to the Healer. "What all is wrong with him," he demanded.

The Healer looked down at the clipboard. "Too much to remember off the top of my head," he said. "Obviously numerous cuts and bruises, some more serious than others. There is significant blood loss. His left wrist rotates very oddly. I'd say it was broken some time ago but never properly healed. His right shoulder was dislocated, left leg broken above the ankle. Several of his ribs are broken, and they're poking at his lungs. We have a charm on him to counter it. He's also suffering from some internal bleeding. There are also several signs that the Cruciatus was used on him." He looked up. "What happened to this kid?"

"His parents," James hissed. "They've been doing this to him. For years, I'll bet."

Kaelin's eyes traveled back to Sirius. She didn't want to believe this.

Carter nodded. "As I said, we can't heal him magically. He's going to have to do it mostly on his own. My sister married a Muggle doctor. I can get the necessary equipment and medicines, if you'll excuse me for a moment."

The Healer stepped out of the room, leaving the family alone. Kaelin dropped into a chair opposite her son. She reached up and took Sirius's hand in hers. It was freezing. No one spoke or moved after that until the Healer reentered along with another man.

He placed several tiny items on the floor and enlarged them while the other man, the Muggle doctor, observed Sirius. The two men immediately got to work. They placed different needles into Sirius and connected him to the machines. They placed a clear mask over his mouth. The remains of Sirius shirt had been cut off, leaving the doctor less work in covering his torso in a plastic brace. His leg was put inside a simple support system.

The brothers-in-law spoke for a few moments in hushed tones before Cater turned to the Potters. "We're going to leave the charms over his lungs and controlling the internal bleeding intact. I can also administer a few potions to heal the smaller cuts and prevent infection of the remaining, but I wouldn't risk anything else."

Thickly, Jacob said, "That—that'll be fine."

The Healer then handed a transparent sheet to the Muggle. The other man studied it for several moments, biting his bottom lip. "Metal plate," he said. "Definitely."

James frowned. "What?"

The Muggle glanced up. "Because we aren't magically healing it, the break in his leg is going to require surgery. We'll have to install plates and pins in his leg." The Potters looked slightly disgusted.

He continued, "Moving him anywhere for a while will be dangerous, so we will perform the surgery here. It's a very simple procedure, but you will have to leave for it." And with that, a nurse escorted the dazed family back to the waiting room.

Several hours later, the Potters were allowed re-admittance into the hospital room. James set himself down into the seat next to Sirius's bedside. He frowned at the labored movements of Sirius's chest and the looks of pain evident despite the drug induced unconsciousness.

While his parents sat on the other end of the room, slowly drifting off from exhaustion, James kept constant watch over Sirius. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had been trying for hours to convince himself that it was all just a horrible dream, and he would awake soon, and Sirius would be fine. But that wasn't going to happen. This was real. Sirius was lying hurt in a hospital bed, and James could do nothing to help him.

James ran a hand over his tired face. The last time he had seen a clock, it had been some time after one o'clock in the morning. It was Christmas, Christmas Day. The muscles in James's jaw tightened. What had happened to this being a season of love, joy, and peace?

James leaned his head on his hand but refused to let sleep over come him. Truthfully, he didn't think he could sleep if he tried. Not with Sirius like this. Sirius meant everything to James, as much as his parents, and sometimes it seemed like more. For over five years, the two boys had been inseparable. They saw each other as brothers, twins, even. One knew what the other had to say before he even opened his mouth. It had been like that almost immediately.

James wondered, how had he not seen this? How could he have missed the signs? Sirius detested almost every member of his family and came close to physically cringing when they approached him.

Thinking back, James could vividly recall things. After coming to school or his house from the manor, Sirius always seemed sore and a bit slow. He would tense up if someone touched him. He also was quick to submission around angry adults (Although the Hogwarts staff was, for the most part, excluded).

When they had first become friends, James had thought Sirius very peculiar. He had been shy to a certain degree. He did not seem to ever want to speak out his opinions. He never said a thing against the Slytherins, and he had been very wary of the Muggle and mixed blood students. Of course, Sirius had grown out of all those things by now.

Sirius was now the most outspoken person James knew. On several occasions, James had been led to believe that Sirius lacked a certain filter that blocked things in his brain from coming out of his mouth. It got him in trouble more times than James could count, but somehow it only resulted in the swelling of his charm.

Despite the changes in Sirius over the years, the Black heir, more notably in a private setting, was the first person to criticize himself. But it was never healthy criticism. Many times, Sirius honesty seemed to think himself worthless, a waste of life. It scared James when he acted like this, but James had always been able to brush it off and forget, thinking it no more than a mood swing.

Why had he not looked into it?

He should have paid more attention. He was Sirius's best friend; it was his job to be there for him, but he had failed miserably.


	6. Homecoming

1**Isafold: **Well, since I didn't give an explanation on how he escaped...Sirius's parents just left him lying on the floor. Somehow he manages to get to a broom and fly out of the house without them noticing. Then the next morning, when they don't find him in his room, or anywhere else in the house, they conclude that he ran off again.

**Rockpaperscissor:** you reviewed...of course I love you! Glad you like the angst. It does make for a good read :)

**Silver angel: **it will all be answered below!

**Cute and lovable: **hmm money you say...no, j/k. but even if I tend to abandon some of my stories, this one wont be one of them. I have it too well planned out, and I've been immersed in it for too long. To bad I cant seem to say the same for that elf one...I've lost it with that one...sadness...

**You don't know mi:** hmmmm I like the idea of being a titan...haha I cant make promises on the elf story, but this one I'll keep up. I'm glad you like all my stuff so much. It makes me very happy! The worst of the sadness is, I think (I can never be too sure) , about over. Bu the story is far from so! Hooray!

And thanks a million to everyone else who reviewed, especially everyone who reviewed more than once to make me hurry up. I'm sorry it took so long, but here it is all for your enjoyment! Eat it up!

Note: I really don't know too much about injuries, to be honest. I really don't know what you do to broken ribs or lungs for that matter. I sorta just made stuff up. The leg stuff is good tho. A friend of mine broke her leg and was in a wheelchair for weeks! Well, if any one knows how all that other stuff really heals, I'd like to know. I won't change the story, but just for educational purposes. Anyway, continue on...

**Chapter 6**

It had been over a week since the Potters had brought Sirius to St. Mungo's, and still the boy had yet to awaken. James rarely left the private hospital room, despite his parents' urges.

Finally, one day while James was alone in the room, Sirius's face scrunched up oddly, and he slowly opened his dark eyes. James beamed down happily at his friend, eyes filling up with tears. "Sirius!" he exclaimed. "God, mate, you're all right!"

Sirius stared up at him groggily. "Jam—" was as much as he could get out before wincing in pain.

James's eyes widened. "No, mate," he said, "don't talk, all right? Your lungs aren't up to the effort of talking right now." Sirius stared up at him oddly. "You've been out over a week," James added.

Sirius drew in a deep, painful breath. He tore his gaze away from James and blinked several times. He looked terribly confused. He eyed the numerous tubes and needles sticking into him. Raising his dark eyes back to his friend, he whispered, "I'm sorry." He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

For a few moments, James was unsure if he had heard the other correctly. He stood and walked over to a red button on the wall. He pressed it and waited for the nurse to come in. A few minutes later, a young dark haired woman entered. She looked around wildly, as if she expected something horrible had happened. "Yes, sir," she asked after assuring herself that everything was normal.

"He woke up," James said, lamely pointing back at Sirius, "but he fell asleep again." The woman nodded. She moved forward, checked the machines Sirius was hooked up to, and said, "I'll get the Healer."

She came back a few minutes later, Healer Carter in tow. The man checked the machines, performed a few spells, and turned to James. "How long was he up for?"

"Just a few minutes," James answered.

"Did he move around any?"

"Not really," James answered. "He talked a little, though. It hurt him."

Carter nodded. "It would," he said. "His lungs are still very fragile, and speaking will strain them some." Carter fiddled with one of the fluid bags putting nutrients into Sirius's body. "Well, he's come out of that unconscious spell. He's sleeping now, and he'll probably wake up before too long. Call me when he does, but keep him awake this time."

Carter walked towards the door. "I'll send your parents in."

Kaelin and Jacob entered soon, both ecstatic and relieved that Sirius would be fine. "James, baby," Kaelin asked, "what's wrong?"

James rubbed his arm and frowned. "He apologized," he said.

"What?"

"While he was awake, Sirius apologized to me," James repeated. "I don't understand. He always does this."

Kaelin placed a light hand on her son's shoulder. "What do you mean, James?"

James dropped wearily into the chair beside Sirius's bed. "Every time Sirius ran off from his house, he would apologize to me about it. He said he was a burden to us, that he shouldn't keep coming over."

"Ridiculous," Jacob said. "Sirius has never been a burden. Ever since you brought him over, we've adored him. Admittedly, I was suspicious about him at first, but still!"

"I've always told him that," James said softly. "But he's never really listened. He always apologizes about it. Sirius never apologizes for things. He just doesn't do it." James removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "This isn't fair," he muttered.

"Baby, life is never fair," Kaelin said.

"Sirius didn't deserve this."

"No, he didn't," Jacob responded. "No one does."

"Mum," James whispered. "I'm scared."

Kaelin wrapped her son in a tight hug. "We won't let anything else happen to him. We'll keep him safe."

Several days later, Sirius was released from the hospital. He was brought back to Godric's Hollow with a special, non-jerking portkey. He was still in too delicate a condition to travel any other way. The charms were still intact over his lungs, and several of the Muggle machines had been brought back to the Potter house.

Sirius himself had spoken very little in the limited amount of time that he had been awake. He was glad that he had the excuse of his lungs' condition to cover it up. He had yet to meet the eyes of any of the Potters.

"Sirius," Kaelin stuck her head into James's bedroom. "Sweetheart, would you like to try and get some soup down?" Sirius did not look at her but gave her a slight shake of his head. "All right," she said softly. "Just let me know when you're up to it."

Sirius's head sunk deeper into the soft pillows. They were troubling themselves too much over him. He didn't deserve it. He was worthless, after all. He had run away from home again. He had run like a coward after his beating. Sirius was unsure of how he had managed to get all the way to the Potters' home. It was a fair distance from the Black manor, and Sirius had been in no condition for travel.

What had made him come here? It had to be by far the dumbest thing he had ever done. Now they knew. The Potters knew his deepest, most protected secret. Other than his younger brother, no one in the family even knew about it. If he'd had the energy, Sirius might have slapped himself.

And James had vacated his room for Sirius. As if the Potters taking him to the hospital and then letting him recover in their house wasn't already too much. They were too kind. He didn't deserve it.

The next day, James came into the room. He had not really been around while Sirius was awake yet. James had not said so, but he couldn't bear to look at Sirius like that. He had thought it was bad enough while Sirius was unconscious. He had been quite mistaken.

The look of Sirius's eyes was more than enough to keep James away. Normally so full of life and mischievousness, they looked dead. So dark that they were nearly black, not the coffee brown he normally associated the piercing gaze with. James had only been able to see pain and shame in his friend's eyes. He couldn't stand it.

James sat down by his bed, nervously running his fingers through his already hopeless hair. Lamely he asked, "Do you feel any better?" Sirius sighed heavily and painfully, his dead gaze never leaving the ceiling. "Right, stupid," James muttered.

After a moment, Sirius raspily whispered, "You don't have to do this."

James jerked forward. "Don't have to do what," he asked. "Wait, you shouldn't be talking. It's just going to hurt you more."

Sirius ignored him. "You're uncomfortable being around me. I know it. I'm not stupid, James. I shouldn't have come over here. I shouldn't be burdening you like this."

It had been a mistake. The Potters didn't need this. James didn't need this. All Sirius had succeeded in doing was showing to James that he was keeping secrets. James never kept secrets from Sirius.

All Sirius had gained was the Potters' pity. They didn't know how to act around him now. When they did come into James's room, they spoke very softly and walked as though on eggshells. It was all because of his weakness, his inability to endure his parents' treatment. He should have been stronger. His parents were right all long about him.

James, however, seemed to think differently. He stood abruptly and said sharply, causing Sirius to cringe and shrink into the bed, "Dammit, Sirius! If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. We don't think you're a burden to us! My parents love you. They think of you as another son. They'd do anything for you.

"And me…dammit, you're my friend. We've been best friends for six years, inseparable. Do you have any idea how scared I was when I opened the door on Christmas Eve? I thought you were going to die." James swallowed thickly, his eyes filling up with tears.

"I don't know what I'd do if you died, Sirius. You really do mean more to me than anybody. You-you're my brother." James fell back into the chair, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

He looked back up to see Sirius still staring at the ceiling, but now, the other boy had tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," Sirius whispered.

James dropped to his knees by the bedside. "Sirius, please," he begged. "Stop apologizing. You haven't done anything wrong."

Sirius shook his head. "I-I wasn't good enough. I was a bad son, and I shamed the family."

"Sirius, you haven't shamed anyone!"

The other boy was silent for a few moments. He licked his lips and said, "Do you remember after we finally became friends, and you asked about the old Slytherin families?"

James nodded. "You told me I could never understand."

Sirius nodded. "You can't," he whispered, "because you've always been around people who love you, no matter your differences, no matter slight shifts in beliefs. You could be liberal, but they would not mind." He drew in a deep breath, allowing his voice a few seconds of rest. "We are one of the most conservative groups around. Nothing changes."

"The first memory I have is of my father sitting me in front of a book larger and thicker than _Hogwarts: A History_, all about the life of Salazar Slytherin. He told me to write an essay on it by the end of the next week. I was three."

"Three year olds can't even color properly," James protested.

"Oh, I had an enchanted quill to write for me, but I could almost write then. I know the entire Black family history, I have our entire code memorized, as well as the old Slytherin family code. I can write yards on every Muggle hunt in recorded history, I've read over a hundred books on Slytherin, a hundred more on purity of blood, another on superiority of blood. Every morning, Regulus and I are sent before my Father to quote an excerpt from our code, and to Mother before bed. The list goes on, James."

The raised Gryffindor stared shocked at Sirius. "What's the point?"

"To keep us away from Gryffindors," Sirius answered. "To keep us acceptable."

James ran a hand through his hair. "Do-do they all do it?"

"The other families?" Sirius raised a brow. "Of course, but the Blacks are far more extreme."

"Sirius," James said, "I'm the one who should be sorry here. I should have gotten you out of there before this. I should have been paying more attention."

Sirius frowned. "You couldn't have. I didn't want you to know. Blacks hide their secrets very well, James. We don't let anything out that we don't want known."

James lowered his head and sighed, "I'm not a very good best friend." James then felt Sirius's cold hand on his. He looked up, and the two family heirs locked eyes. James blinked. Sirius's eyes, they finally had another emotion in them. He looked grateful.

"I could never ask for a better friend than you, Prongs. I probably would have killed myself before now if I hadn't thought of you. Since we became friends, you're what's kept me sane in that house. All I had to think of was that it would just be a few more days until coming back to you and the others at Hogwarts, and I'd be okay," Sirius said. "You've done pretty well as far as I'm concerned."

James sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "No problem, Padfoot."


	7. Trouble With the Blacks

**Well, ya'll, im heading out to LA in a few days, so I think yall deserve a chapter before I go. Nice of me, yes?**

**Magma Rose: **could be...my friend had to give me a therapy session after I read the 5th book. It took a big can of icing to calm me down.

**BrennQT: **James is a sweetheart, isn't he? I'm really working hard on this story to concentrate on James and Sirius's friendship above all else. Everyone else can offer sympathies and pity and love, but its what comes from James that matters. They're so cute!

**Goldenlioness4:** haha, don't forget your own story. People start threatening your life when you do that. And I say that from experience. Haha. Glad you like

**Cute and lovable: **hmmm, you know, I'm not sure if they should know. I mean, it seems like it wouldn't be too hard to figure out, especially for remus, but I really hate peter, and I don't want him to know. So if thats how it goes, I need to find a way for remus to know but not peter. Sigh...

**Jojo: **well, Sirius left his trunk at hogwarts over the break. I really don't see why those kids lug that whole thing home for a few days. He had his wand in his pocket when he flew over to the Potters.

**U don't know mi:** I take it you like chewy kinds of candy. Were I a sweets person, I would have taken all that from you about ten years ago, but I prefer things like chips...yummm...anyways, I'm sorry abt the elf story, its just not coming to me anymore. I'm sad abt it too. But you like this one, and I refuse to give this up! So horray!

**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed–sometimes twice–I absolutely love you all! Well, heres a chapter for you. I am off to collect my brother from day camp and indulge in the Phantom of the Opera...Gerald Butler...drool...**

**

* * *

Chapter 7 **

Carter arrived the next day to check up on Sirius. He finished making his notes and said to the family and patient, "Well, you're doing great, Sirius. Most of the bruises have disappeared, as well as the smaller cuts." He pointed to a few of the more serious ones saying, "These, however, are going to leave scars. Of course, you can get that magically taken care of."

"No," Sirius said quickly. Carter raised a brow. "Some things you should never forget," Sirius said.

Nodding, Carter continued, "You still have at least four weeks in that leg and chest cast, and I'm going to keep the spells on your lungs intact for another week, just to be safe."

"Can I shave soon," Sirius asked rubbing the near two week stubble on his face. "I don't mind a bi of stubble, but I'm getting a beard here."

James laughed, "It's just a bit more fur, Padfoot!" The adults looked at him strangely.

Carter smiled, "If you want to reopen that gash on your cheek, go for it."

Sirius huffed, "I'll wait."

The Potters made Carter's payment, and the healer asked, "When does the school term start again?"

"They go back in two days," Jacob answered.

Carter nodded. "All right. I think it would be best if Sirius didn't go back for another week. You still need to get in more healing and some time out of bed. Two days isn't enough."

"Um, how am I going to get around the school?" Sirius asked. "If my leg is healing naturally, then I sure can't walk on it yet."

"No," Carter said. "Next time I come by, I'll have a wheelchair for you, magically altered, of course."

"Rumors are going to spread like mad," James said after the adults had left the room. Sirius nodded. Biting his bottom lip, James asked, "Padfoot, do you want Moony and Wormtail to know about this?"

The smirk playing on Sirius's face immediately fell, and his eyes widened. Biting his healing bottom lip, Sirius wondered. Would it be right of him to keep it from them after James knew? They were his friends too, after all. But then again, as much as Sirius valued their friendship, they were no where near to the same level as James.

He hadn't even been ready to let James know about his home life. It had just happened. If he had been unprepared for James to know, then he could never go about telling the others. But his bandages would not go unnoticed, especially not the leg cast. The wheelchair would be a bit conspicuous, too. Maybe he could pass it off as an accident.

Then there were the teachers. He especially didn't want them to know. Too many people already knew of his weakness. But they would have to be told something.

"No," Sirius answered. "I don't know what I'll say, but I don't want anyone to know about this." James nodded. He knew better than to press the matter and state the obvious. "Code shake on it," Sirius said raising his hand.

James looked indignant. "You don't trust me," he cried.

Sirius raised a dark brow. "This coming from the bloke who dyed my hair bright pink while I was sleeping."

"You should have been on guard," James said lifting his own hand. They performed the shake, finishing it off with a good spit. James's stomach began to growl. "I'm going to go grab some food. Want anything?"

"Surprise me," Sirius said, and James walked away smirking.

The next day James sat at the foot of his bed laughing along with Sirius. "You going to miss me on the train, Jamie?" Sirius teased.

"Oh, of course, Siri," he said back. "It's the only one I haven't ridden with you for." He ducked the pillow Sirius chucked at him.

"Don't call me Siri," he said, only slightly serious. "Only my cousins call me that." James laughed.

"I'm sure you won't miss that," James said. "You did hear Mum the other day, right? She said that you're staying here all this summer. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Very assertive, your mother," Sirius noted.

"What? You didn't notice before," James asked. The two boys laughed.

"Did I hear someone making comments about me," a jolly voice asked. The boys turned to the doorway to see Kaelin standing with her hands on her hips, a small smile playing at her face. Jacob was smirking behind her.

"Now boys," Jacob said, "Surely you remember all my warnings? Wait till she's shopping or in the kitchen to say such things." He laughed as his wife pinched his sides.

"Well," James asked, "wasn't she just in the kitchen?"

Kaelin smiled and flicked her wand. A tray of sandwiches and lemonade floated into the room. "I've brought lunch up."

"Thanks, Mum," James said reaching for a sandwich. "Momma's special lemonade," Sirius said gulping down a glass. Kaelin sat by her son, and Jacob settled at James's desk. Kaelin tried to ask the boys whether or not the professors had begun teaching for NEWTs, but James cut her off. They were still on vacation after all.

Sirius chuckled at the grimace on James's face and took another sip of sweet lemonade. They were such a carefree family. They could laugh and joke with each other. The Blacks' idea of family bonding usually involved plotting Muggle destruction.

But Sirius shouldn't be thinking of that now. He was away from them. The Potters were looking after him now, and they loved him. So why did his stomach suddenly drop?

Sirius's eyes widened, and his hands began to shake. The cold was spreading through his entire body. He immediately began to squirm, trying desperately to disappear into the pillows and blankets around him. "No," he muttered.

The Potters all stood in alarm. "Padfoot!"

"Sirius," Jacob asked, "What's wrong?"

Sirius stared out the bedroom door in fright. "They're here!"

The small family jumped at the bang of their front door flying open. A deep voice screamed out, "POTTER!"

"No way," James breathed.

Kaelin's hazel eyes narrowed dangerously. "They wouldn't dare," she hissed as she stormed from the room, wand clenched tightly in her fist. Jacob tore after her, and James moved to consol his frightened friend.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing in my house," they heard Kaelin scream.

"Where is the boy," Mrs. Black's harsh voice demanded.

"I believe my wife asked you a question," Jacob growled.

"As did mine," Mr. Black retorted. "Where is the boy?"

"Sirius is no longer any of your concern, Black," Jacob answered. "You forfeited that right after what you did to him."

"The boy is ours to with as we will," Mrs. Black stated.

"As you will," Kaelin cried. "You almost killed the boy! He was in critical condition for days! Unconscious over a week!"

"Punishment," Mr. Black scoffed and his wife continued, "He should not have acted so foolish. His behavior was unacceptable and required correcting."

"You don't need to explain yourself to these blood traitors, my dear," Mr. Black's smooth voice said. "What do they possibly understand of honor and merit? These creatures who associate with Mudbloods and house worthless blood traitors?"

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hands to his ears. He didn't want to hear this. He couldn't stand to hear it anymore. Distantly, he felt James wrap a comforting arm around him. Why were they here? He ran away! He didn't want to be around them anymore! They didn't really want him. They told him what a disgrace he was all the time. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Now, we demand that you return our son to us," Mr. Black said.

"Absolutely not," Jacob thundered. "Not after what you did!"

The boys could hear the clinging of coins. "If it is about the healer expenses, we will reimburse you."

Kaelin exploded. "How dare you! First you hurt that innocent boy, then you intrude into my home thinking you can pay us to give him back to you! Who do you think we are? I assure you we are not so cold hearted and shallow here."

"Then you will return him to me," Mrs. Black demanded. "After all, _I _am his mother."

"Some mother," Kaelin snapped. "I'm positive that I loved that boy more the first day he was in my house than you have his whole life. I was still suspicious of him them. I still thought he was like you. Fortunately, I was wrong about Sirius, but I see that I was right about the two of you all along."

"You question our motives involving the boy?"

Jacob snorted loudly. "That's some sick love," he sneered.

"Love is for the weak," Mr. Black said. "And this is getting past the point of ridiculousness. The boy is not yet an adult. We are his parents, and as such, we demand that you return him into our custody immediately."

"He doesn't want to go back with you," Jacob yelled. "He wants and needs to be with people who love and care about him. You certainly don't. James is his best friend. Sirius will stay here with us."

Sirius was faintly aware that James's arm was no longer around his shoulders. In fact, James himself had gone somewhere. Several loud thuds sounded, like someone storming down a flight of stairs.

"Get out of this house," James's voice angrily carried through the Potter home. Normally, Kaelin would have protested her son's behavior, but here she did nothing. "You have no right to be here."

"Don't meddle, boy," Mrs. Black snapped.

"Don't speak to my son like that," Jacob threatened.

James marched up defiantly in front of the Blacks. "Leave, you filthy witch," he hissed. "Leave or we'll call a Ministry official. I'm sure they'd love to know exactly what you've been doing to your son for past ten years."

"Your chances to safely leave this house are growing thin, Mr. and Mrs. Black," Jacob said. "I suggest you take the one you have left."

The house was silent for several minutes.

"This isn't over yet, Potter," Mr. Black threatened before the door slammed shut.

The Potters gave each other worried glances before tearing up the stairs back into James's room. Sirius was still curled up on the bed as best as his injuries would let him. He was shaking. Kaelin walked slowly over to the bed and gently tried to lower the boy's hands, which were pressed firmly to his ears. He jerked away from her and tried to shrink further into the headboard.

James stepped around his mother and placed a light hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Padfoot," he said. Sirius's hands left his ears and moved instead to grip at his hair. "Padfoot, mate, it's okay. They left. We told them off. They won't be bothering you anymore."

Sirius shook his head madly. "It's not," he insisted. "They're never going to leave me alone."

"You're not going back," James said. "They know that. We told them."

Sirius continued as if he hadn't heard James. "I'm a failure. They can't have a failure. They have to correct it." He lowered his head to his knees and covered it with his arms. "They'll never stop."

* * *

Awww, my poor baby! and it only gets worse...oops :D 


	8. Narcissa's Inquiry

1**Oh, hello all my dear, faithful readers! I'm soooo sorry I've kept you waiting for this. Bad me, bad. But I have been out of town for about three straight weeks, and I'm leaving again in the morning for mexico, but I have decided that I owe all of you a new chapter. **

**This one, if I remember correctly, I haven't really re-read it in a while, is mostly centered on James. There's only so much I can do with Sirius sitting at home, but James has stuff to do. Yes he does. He's a productive little thing. Too bad he dies...I love him almost as much as Sirius...anyways...**

**Brennqt: yeah, a bit worse. I can't tell you exactly considering it would ruin future chapters. Yes, I know witch shouldn't really be an insult, but I'm really not a fan of the word wench. It just doesnt roll right with me, and that was the other word I would have used. Oh, well. Haha, its ok, we always give the ones we love the hardest time. It does make for a better story.**

**Goldenlioness4: oh, _A Child Called It_! That book was so good. I read it in an hour. That really means a lot to me that you'd compare this with that book. Thank you so much. God, I haven't read that book since fifth grade I think. In fact, I found it the other day when I was cleaning out my bookcase. I might just go re-read it...**

**EsScaper: yeah, that's pretty much it. They don't want the law to know what they've done to Sirius, but they also can't allow themselves to have a failure running around. The Blacks–as I see them–are perfectionists, and since they view Sirius as imperfect, they feel they have to get rid of him, not just from the tree. Also, they care more about him as a mistake than Andromeda because he was so much more important to the family.**

**Maraudering-siriusly: Hahahahaha! Are you joking? I named him an ER character? Hahah! That's really funny, especially considering I don't watch that show. In fact, I don't watch tv...just movies. **

**Sun Kissed Rose: hehe...I liked that little convo. Let Sirius know I'm sorry he was scared. **

**U don know mi: oh, chips! Haha I'm sorry you were so bored, but I'm glad the new chapter was there waiting for you. And look at me making you wait for this one. Tsk, tsk. Well, I do highly recommend reading POA when bored. I mean, its not like I haven't read it over ten times...(I swear I'm exagerating...ok, thats a lie). Haha, trust me, the longer the review, the happier I am!**

**Emmys: oh, you know that nose you make when you stick your tongue between your lips and blow? Thats called blowing a raspberry. I'm glad you like all my stories so much, and sorry the elf one hasn't been updated in so long. I'm just at such a loss with it, and this one I had much more planned out and its flowing better. The other one always seems like me getting out some hyper session chapters. Perhaps one day...**

**And thank you so much to everyone else who reviewed! You all are the lights of my life. Well, please review this one, and remember, feel free to ask me any question at all. It can be stupid too, I promise I wont laugh. But I'm sure yall're bored with me talking. You want Sirius...even tho he isn't in this chapter much. So james is here to entertain you! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

The next morning, Healer Carter came over. After the usual check up, he decided that it would be unwise for Sirius to see James off at the train station. Sirius secretly was relieved. Of course, the whole school would be there, and Sirius wasn't ready to see all of them. Then again, he wouldn't be ready in a week. Also, he didn't want to chance running into one of his family members. Kaelin would also be staying. She refused to let Sirius be alone in the house for a minute.

Carter, as promised, brought a charmed wheelchair for Sirius. After two weeks, Sirius was finally able to get up and move around. Other than the fact that it provided him with mobility, Sirius hated the thing. It made him feel very weak and dependent, not at all like his usual self. He had tried standing. That was fine, but then he tried to hop-walk. That's were it went to not fine. His ribs screamed in protest. So, Sirius was forced to contend with the chair.

The Potters, Sirius, and the healer made their way down the stairs. Carter suddenly stopped in his trek to the fireplace. "I almost forgot," he said. "Sirius, do you play Quidditch or any thing like that?"

Sirius raised a dark brow. "I'm assistant Quidditch captain, a Beater, and head of the Dueling Club."

Carter nodded. "Now listen, Sirius, because these are strict orders. Do NOT play Quidditch or duel for the rest of the year. By next term, you should be fine to play, but not until then."

The faces of James and Sirius dropped considerably. "WHAT?" they screamed.

"Not play Quidditch," Sirius exclaimed while James wailed miserably, "My unity!" The three adults gave them stern looks.

"No," Carter said firmly.

James sulked thoroughly for the rest of the morning, and he barely muttered his good-byes to his mother and Sirius. Jacob, however, found his son's misery most amusing and was chuckling for the better part of the trip to the station.

"Are you still muttering," Jacob asked with a smile as he helped James with his bag.

"Dad, I need Sirius to play. I've never played a game without him! And the next game is in a month. I can't train another Beater to the same skill level as Sirius in a month. And my unity!"

Jacob laughed heartily as they passed through the barrier to the platform. James bided his father good-bye and climbed aboard the train. He quickly found Remus and Peter and settled into the compartment with them.

Remus raised a brow when James entered without Sirius, but he didn't say anything about it. He merely greeted his friend and asked about his holiday. James plastered a false smile on and chatted with the other two Marauders.

It wasn't long before the train jerked to a start. It pulled away from the station. Yet Sirius wasn't in the compartment yet. Remus was slightly concerned. After all, this wasn't Peter he was thinking about. After about ten minutes, Remus decided to voice his concerns.

"Where do you suppose Padfoot has got to?" he asked. Peter's eyes widened.

"You don't think he missed the train do you?" He seemed very worried.

Remus shook his head. "I saw Narcissa with her sister at the station." The werewolf looked over at James, who had yet to speak. "Prongs," he asked. The other boy's hazel eyes lifted to meet Remus's golden ones. "Where is he?"

James sighed. "He's not coming back yet."

Remus raised a brow, and Peter asked for an explanation. James shook his head. "He'll be back next week. That's all I can say." James shrugged as if he himself was not entirely sure why Sirius was absent.

Although Peter was easily convinced, Remus did not seem satisfied with James's answer, but he knew better than to press him. James and Sirius were fiercely loyal to each other. If there was something that Sirius did not want people to know, not even the Dark Lord Voldemort could make James tell.

Remus usually knew when people were keeping secrets. He was keeping a great one himself. Sirius had always seemed to have a secret, though he hid it much better than even Remus. There were times when Remus thought he was just over analyzing his mysterious friend. If Sirius did have a secret, it was likely to be closely connected to his home. Sirius was very vague regarding his home life when anyone asked.

Remus recalled an instance when the four boys had been talking about their families' Christmas traditions. Sirius had not shared any and had seemed taken aback by the cheerfulness the other three experienced. Even without Sirius's short tales of his family, the others could tell what they were like having seen Bella shortly while she was either collecting or dropping off Sirius and Narcissa at the train station.

A slight frown line appeared between Remus's brows. What was really going on?

James wasn't nearly as talkative on the trip back to Hogwarts as he would have been had Sirius been there. Peter and Remus were great, sure, but they just weren't Sirius. He stared through his glasses at the grey British skies. It would probably snow sometime soon.

How were he and Sirius going to hide what had really happened to the Black heir during the holidays? The brace around his ribs was hide able, but there was no way people would not notice the wheelchair and leg cast. A broken leg was easily fixed be magic, and especially if it would interfere with Quidditch, Sirius would certainly heal it that way. St. Mungo's healers almost never healed the Muggle way.

What sort of accident could they make up? Car crash? A dark wizard attack? No, that would be stupid. It was common knowledge that the Black family was dark and not to mention powerful. Not many would dare to _consider _crossing them. Sirius was better at this sort of thing than James. Perhaps he would have something by the time he got back. James would owl him when he reached to castle to remind him about it.

The train was probably about two-thirds of the way to Hogwarts. The snack trolley had come and gone. Remus had attended his prefect meeting and had gone on three different prowls through the corridors. James was even more bored at being left alone with Peter. The shorter boy meant well, but he was a bit overbearing at times. James was about to nod off when the train began to screech to a halt.

Peter glanced down at his watch. "Wait," he said slowly. "We can't be there yet..."

James frowned. "I wonder what's going on," he said standing. The tall boy made his way to the door, and just as he was sliding it open, the lights fizzled out. "Bloody hell," he proclaimed a few seconds later when a body collided with him.

"James?"

"Remus?" James asked. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," the prefect answered. "I was just on my way back when the lights went out. You think the train's malfunctioning or something?"

"How does a magical train malfunction," James snapped. Remus shrugged, but due to the darkness, James missed it. James let out a silent snort through his nostrils. "I'm going to find out what's going on," he said heading for the door.

Just then, a high pitched scream filled his ears. Instinctively, James pulled out his wand and leapt into the corridor. The windows of the corridor let in a dark, greyish light. It was with this light that James could see an odd black mist slowly creeping along the floor. "The hell?"

Remus appeared by James's side and also stared oddly at the approaching mist. He took a curious step forward. Slowly, it spread over his feet. Remus merely blinked down at it. "What is this," he asked softly.

James was about to open his mouth when the mist hit him. It seemed to halt for a few seconds, and then a jolt of searing pain shot through James's head. He cried out and clenched his jaw tightly. It felt like a troll was beating his head with its club. James hardly registered the mist creeping down the rest of the train. Several shocked cries later, it reached the end and disappeared, taking James's pain with it.

James rubbed his face under his glasses and blinked at the harsh light of the train's lights coming back to life. He looked up to find Remus staring at him with worry. "Are you alright, James?"

"It–it didn't bother you?"

"What–that black stuff?" Remus asked. James nodded. "No," Remus answered. "It just kind of passed over. It was a bit cold, though."

James frowned. Why had that strange substance only hurt him? Everyone else had just been surprised by its presence. In fact, what was it to begin with? James around the corridor. The train was starting back up again, and several students were sticking their heads out to see what was happening or to speaking with their neighbors.

Looking towards the engine, James saw Narcissa and Regulus Black staring at him. Narcissa's face was emotionless as ever, but Regulus was glaring rather forcefully at the Gryffindor. James looked back over to the elder Black, who was now trailing her dark eyes over the corridor, studying every detail. She muttered something to her cousin entered her compartment. Regulus remained for a few more seconds–staring distrustfully at James–until Narcissa's sharp voice called out.

James glared hatefully at the spot they had just occupied. The Blacks...

It was lightly snowing when the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station. The students pilled into the horseless carriages for the short ride back to the castle. They entered the Great Hall for the return dinner. Dumbledore informed the students to be unconcerned with the incident on the train. James snorted.

Lily blinked at the three Marauders as they took their usual places at the table. Several students noticed the odd occurrence of James Potter being somewhere without Sirius Black. James, even more oddly, barely took any notice of Lily. He sat down, leaving the space between him and the red headed girl open. That was where Sirius usually sat.

"Potter," Lily said briskly. James did not answer her. He just sat poking at his chicken. "Potter," she tried again. James placed down his fork and glanced over at her. "Where's Sirius?"

"Not now, Lily," he said.

Suddenly, Lily looked very concerned. Remus and Peter were looking at James incredibly. James had not used Lily's first name since the beginning of their first year. Lily slid down the bench closer to James. "Did something happen?" she asked, her bright eyes almost in perfect circles.

"He'll be back in a week," James said. "That's all," he said when Lily's mouth opened again. Lily looked at Remus and Peter, hoping that they would have the answers. Seeing as they were just as in the dark as her, they both shrugged. Lily's shoulders fell dejectedly, but she placed a hand softly on James's arm before sliding back over to Alice.

"I think the only word for that encounter is odd," Peter whispered to Remus, who nodded in agreement.

After Dumbledore waved the students off to their dorms, the Gryffindors headed for the doors. "James Potter," an elegant voice called out. James and the others around him turned to see Narcissa Black standing there, a large group of Slytherins behind her. James frowned at her.

Knowing that she had his attention, Narcissa quickly said to her housemates, "Go back to the common room. I'll be there shortly." Seeing as she was a Black, they quickly obeyed her. "That includes you, Regulus," she added to her lingering younger cousin. Sirius's brother shot a quick glance at the Gryffindors, but he also obeyed his older cousin.

Narcissa looked back to her house's enemies. "If I might have a private word, please."

"Can't you say it in front of us," Peter asked.

James stepped forward. "No," he said over his shoulders. He jerked his head towards the hallway. "Follow me," he said coolly. James quickly led her to the Room of Requirement, which for this occasion simply had two large armchairs and a small table with two goblets of water. James motioned to the green chair for the young woman and seated himself in the red one. "You needed something," he asked.

"Where is my cousin," she asked bluntly. "I did not see him at the station nor in the Hall."

"Wouldn't you like to know," James said nastily. He didn't care that Sirius always said he was fine with Narcissa. She was just another Black to James, and right now, James was not too fond of that family.

Narcissa looked greatly offended. Her dark eyes blazed much like Sirius's as she snapped, "I beg your pardon!"

"No thanks," James said leaning back in his chair.

The blond girl drew herself up even straighter—no small feat—and said, "I understand that you are dear friends with Sirius, but I am his cousin—his blood!"

"Fat lot of good that is," James said harshly.

Insulting blood was a very big deal to the Old Families, especially the Blacks. Narcissa looked very much like she would love nothing more than to slap James across the face. However, she drew in a deep breath and calmed herself. Her body took a more casual position, and she said sincerely, "I'm worried about him."

James looked at her suspiciously. She continued, "He got himself into a great deal of trouble during the holiday. On Christmas Eve, his mother and father were particularly furious with him, and the next morning, he was no where to be found in the house.

"Yesterday, they came home from an outing absolutely seething. My Aunt was screaming about filth, blood traitors and her son louder than I have ever heard." She hesitantly added, "Even Bellatrix was shocked."

James could not stop his jaw from dropping. Sirius had told him that Bellatrix was his mother's favorite niece, perhaps favorite relative. Bella was very dark and very much a woman after Mrs. Black's own heart. In confidence, Sirius had told James that he was positive she was in league with Lord Voldemort.

Mrs. Black must have been furious if Bella had reacted like that.

"Please, James," Narcissa said, "Sirius has always spoken so highly of you to me. You are his best friend, more family to him than any of us. I know that he went to you. Please tell me what happened to him."

James wasn't sure if he should tell her. After all, he had not even told Remus and Peter. But Narcissa was Sirius's cousin. She obviously didn't know what Mr. and Mrs. Black had been doing to their elder son. But Sirius had said that he didn't want anyone to know. Did this include the only member of the Black family tree that Sirius cared about?

"Listen, Narcissa," he said leaning forward, "It really isn't my place to tell you what's been going on. Sirius is at my house, but he'll be back next week. I'm sure once you see him you won't have any doubt as to what happened."

Narcissa's eyes widened. She brought a slender hand to her mouth. After a few seconds, she clenched her fist and opened her mouth, but James interrupted, "I'm not going to say yes or no to any guesses. If Sirius wants to talk to you, then he will."

James eyed her for a few seconds before asking, "What was that on the train? I know you know."

Narcissa did not avoid an explanation. "I have never seen it used before, but I believe my Aunt sent it. She wants Sirius back, you know." James nodded. "It was a detector to see if Sirius was on the train. I think somehow they would have taken him off, had be been there."

"When it passed over me, my head felt like it was about to explode. No one else felt that at all."

Narcissa blinked at him. "That is odd," she said.

"You don't know why that happened?" She shook her head.

James looked at her suspiciously before deciding that she was not lying. He glanced down at his watch and said, "We need to get back to our common rooms. The prefects and teachers will be prowling."

Narcissa glanced down to her chest, where her Slytherin prefect badge was pinned. "You seem to forget this," she said. "All Blacks are prefects."

"Except for Sirius," James pointed out.

"Too many detentions," she justified as he quickly pulled out the Marauders' Map and quickly checked it, obscuring it from her view.

He held the door open for her as he said, "The way to your common room is clear, just in case any teacher stops you, and Peeves is more in my way than yours." She thanked him. "You know," he said as she began her way down the hall, "being a prefect isn't really our thing."

Narcissa then did something that James had never seen a Black, other than Sirius, do. She smiled.


	9. Andromeda Visits

**OK this is probably the quickest update I've ever done. Rejoice!...wait...this story has over 100 reviews! HOORAY! I love ya'll!**

**Jo: I think I'm going to start calling you by this now...it's shorter. Well, I'm glad you liked Narcissa. Have you read the new book yet (cause it did only take me abt two days to read...I never saw it coming! Sobs!) I'm very glad that my Narcissa isn't too far off JK's. Mine is nicer, but she still has the family thing in common with the cannon one. Hoorah! Umm, btw LotR rocks balls. If you read them that much, then you're just like a really good friend of mine. She reads them all the time and watches the movies practically every night. Well, James is totally important to the story, so I thought he deserved a chapter. Yep, Sirius is back, as you'll soon find out. OMG, you dressed up as a pirate? That's crazy! While we were in Mexico we went on a pirate cruise and my friend proclaimed himself the pirate king. Haha. Stub, I like it. Thanks for the review, keep 'em coming!**

**Llailin: Well, I'm glad you like my Sirius so much, and that's awesome that he's so close to your view of him. I'm sorry he's not acting much like a Marauder, but it would be kinda weird of him to be in that sort of mood when he's nearly been killed by his parents. Dramatic/anguish situations like this are totally killed by humor, especially my type. Perhaps one day I'll get off my bottom and write a funny fic...Well, abt Sirius cursing his parents: he's scared of them. They've been doing this to him nearly his entire life, and they've messed his mind up quite a bit. He thinks he's very weak compared to them, and most people in general. Plus his father is bigger than him. Remember, they've got wands too. Yeah, I know his eyes are grey, and have for a while, but it's just hard for me to change things like that, plus I had started this story before I knew. I still draw him with brown eyes. I'm a creature of habit, unfortunately. Perhaps one day, with great effort...or in the next story...**

**EsScaper: Well, they aren't ashamed, per say, but they don't want to chance that it would get out because then they'd be screwed. Yes, if you're out of line, you're gonna get hell, but the Blacks are extremists, especially Mrs. Black. She's a bit unhinged, as well. **

**BrennQT: Well, if you've gotten a hold of HBP, then some of your wish has come true. It was either the first or second chapter that had Narcissa, Bella, and Snape. I think that showed tons abt her, not as much as I would have liked, but we now for sure that she loves her son and possibly Lucius. She does seem to care abt family, maybe not as much as I make her, but whatever. S'all good!**

**Katharina-B: Well, Sirius told James that he didn't want anyone to know. Sirius is ashamed enough that the Potters–who he considers family–know, but to have Remus and Peter is too much for him. He doesn't care as much if they believe in rumors, but he is completely against anyone else knowing. **

**And to all my other dear, dear reviewers: Oi love ya. Always 'ave. hehe...Braveheart makes me laugh. Silly Mel Gibson...anyways, please keep up your reviews, they encourage me to get my butt in gear. Remember, I'll answer any questions you have, but only if you review! Cause otherwise I wouldn't know the question. Gah, I'm not physic, ya know. Hehe. **

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

A loud boom emitted from the large Potter house, followed by hysterical cackling. Several neighbors glanced out their windows curiously. Others still just shrugged and went about their daily business. Strange things happened at the Potter house, always had and probably always would. After all, the strange family had lived in that house far past memory of all the other inhabitants of Godric's Hollow, generations even.

In the first bedroom of the second floor, Kaelin Potter blinked in surprise at her smoking playing cards, her brows slightly singed. Sirius Black was howling in laughter, clutching his sides, which really were beginning to hurt. Recovering, Kaelin snapped playfully, "Hush, you." Sirius, however, did not stop. "Just because yours haven't exploded yet, and mine have a few times…"

"Try thirty-six," Sirius said between giggles. Kaelin swatted at him and said, "Deal 'em."

This was how Sirius spent most of his extra week away from school. He played Gobblestones and Exploding Snap with Kaelin and Wizards' Chess, which Kaelin was hopeless at, with Jacob. Jacob was away at the Ministry most of the time, making up the time he had taken off while Sirius was in the hospital.

It was Saturday, and Carter had just left the house, giving permission for Sirius to return to Hogwarts the next day. He had, once again, strongly reminded Sirius that under no uncertain terms was he to duel and play Quidditch. Kaelin looked as though she would rip his head off if he even tried to argue, so Sirius gruntingly agreed.

Jacob left quickly after Carter had gone; he was in charge of the Ministry raids in Manchester for the weekend. Kaelin and Sirius were left again to their own devices. "How am I actually getting to Hogwarts tomorrow? I seriously doubt by train."

Kaelin glanced up from where she was monitoring the dusting of James's room. "Well, I would have had us Apperate to Hogsmeade, but you're too young. I guess we can use the Floo to get to Rosemerta's pub."

"Am I allowed to use Floo now?" Sirius asked as he shuffled the exploding cards.

"Yes," Kaelin said. "Your condition has improved greatly, and moving you around won't hurt so much anymore." Sirius nodded. "We'll bring you in the evening," Kaelin continued. "Perhaps during or after dinner time. I want to get one more good meal into you before I send you off."

"You don't trust Hogwarts food," Sirius asked with a playful air.

Kaelin huffed but did not answer him.

Sirius jumped as the cards in his hands sparked and let out a puff of smoke. Smirking, Kaelin turned to him. "Look who they're exploding for now," she said.

"That wasn't an explosion, Momma," Sirius retorted. "Too feeble."

"I saw sparks and smoke. That's a perfectly good definition of an explosion, however small."

There was no time for a comment after Kaelin spoke. The doorbell rang shrilly through the house and was followed immediately by impatient knocking. Kaelin walked out of the room muttering, "Hold your hippogriffs."

Sirius smirked after her. He heard the door opening, and a female voice said something he could not determine. Then he heard Kaelin's startled voice yell, "Hey! You can't just walk in here! Who do you think you are?"

Sirius sat up stiffly. Was it his parents again? Or Bella even? No, he hadn't felt the sense of dread that their approach usually gave him. Then who…?

A familiar voice said quite loudly, "Tell me where he is. I know he is here."

"Like I'd tell you anything," Kaelin snapped loudly, and Sirius could practically see her shaking her finger in someone's face. "You're one of those horrible relatives of his, coming into my house like you own it, demanding I give him back to you. Well, you lot can just give up. He is not leaving this house! Not after what you lot did to him."

"I am not here to take him back! And I did nothing to him!"

"I'll believe that when Godric Gryffindor walks in for tea," the protective woman said sarcastically.

"Show me my cousin!"

Quite quickly, Sirius slid out of the bed and into his chair. He pushed it out of the room and to the railing. Pulling himself up, he called down, "Andromeda?"

The two arguing women looked up. A toddler girl in Andromeda's arms cheered, "Siri!" The second Black daughter then ran up the stairs, placed her daughter on the ground, and threw her arms around Sirius. Sirius hissed in a sharp breath, and Kalein cried out, "Let go! You're hurting him!"

Andromeda immediately let go, and Nymphadora wrapped her arms around Sirius's good leg, chanting his name. Taking his face in her hands, Andromeda looked as though she were about to cry, something Sirius had only seen her do when he had brought her news of her removal from the Family Tree. "Oh, Sirius, I've been so worried!"

"Worried?" Sirius asked. "How did you even know anything was wrong? How did you know I was here?"

Andromeda looked down at Nymphadora hesitantly. Sirius then said, "Momma, could you bring Dora into the kitchen? I need to have a talk with Andromeda."

"Of course, dear," Kaelin said making her way up the stair. She knelt down by the little girl.

"Dora, would you like to go get some cookies?" After she had nodded, Kaelin carried the girl away.

"I had to bring her with me," Andromeda said as Kaelin descended the staircase. "Ted was at work already, and his parents are in Italy."

Sirius lowered himself back down into the wheelchair and looked up expectantly at his cousin, who had suddenly become silent. She bit her lip. Abruptly, she burst, "Oh, cousin, I should have taken you from there with me. I—I never knew—I mean, I knew they always spoke down to you, but I never thought—"

"Andromeda," Sirius cut her off. "You didn't know."

"But—"

"I didn't want you to know," he interrupted. "I made sure no one knew. You were raised the same as I was. You were taught not to show your emotions and weaknesses just the same as I was."

"But—"

"Do you really think they would have let you take me anywhere?" he asked darkly.

Andromeda sighed in defeat. "Of course not. You were the heir." Sirius nodded.

"So how did you know what happened?"

"I've received two owls from Narcissa in the past week. One was from last Saturday. It said that you had gotten into serious trouble on Christmas Eve and had been missing the next morning. Also, that on that Saturday, Aunt and Uncle had come home in a raging fit. The one I received last night said that you had not been on board the Hogwarts Express and were not to be at school until the second week of the new term. She said you were at the Potter house. Narcissa did not know exactly what was going on, but she had suspicions. She wanted me to come and find out."

"How did she know I was here?" Sirius wondered allowed.

"She said she spoke to the Potter boy. He had been very vague and slightly nasty with her."

A small frown line appeared between Sirius's brows. He didn't know whether or not to be pleased with James's actions. On one hand, he had kept his promise not to tell anyone, not even Sirius's own cousin. Still, he had said something. But what could he do if Narcissa cornered him?

Sirius sighed. He would find out exactly what had happened tomorrow from James.

"How long have they been doing this to you," Andromeda growled, coffee eyes frozen on his plaster incased leg darkly.

Sirius's brows furrowed. How long had it been? It had been going on for so long that the years had fused together in his mind. "After Regulus was born," he said slowly. "I think the first time I was six."

Andromeda let out a cry of mixed shock and fury. "Oh, Sirius, why did you never tell anyone? We could have done something! We could have helped!"

Sirius glared back. How could he tell anyone? He had still never _actually_ told anyone. He had never truly _said_ that his parents abused him. The Potters had merely correctly assumed what had been happening.

And if he had told anyone, they would only truly understand just how weak and useless he really was. He finally had friends. He didn't want to loose them. He didn't want them to know. He was weak. He couldn't stand up for himself. He had shattered his parents' dreams of a strong, worthy heir. He was a failure.

Helped? Who had ever dared to cross the Blacks before and not come away scratched, lucky to be alive. That was why he was so secretly scared for the Potters. They had very openly and rudely defied the Blacks to their faces. Besides, no one undesirable could even enter the old house. So how did Andromeda think someone could come there to take him away? If Sirius's parents had known that he had told someone and that someone would do something to help, they would have locked him in his room and boarded up the house.

Not to mention the serious punishment he would have received.

He never did answer Andromeda's question but kept her under his firm stare.

"Sirius," she said slowly and quietly. Sirius looked at her oddly. She sounded as though she were about to break the news of an unexpected death. She bit her bottom lip, unsure of how to continue. After a great internal debate, she whispered, "She blasted you off."

Sirius's dark eyes widened considerably. Andromeda continued, "Your mother—she burned you off the Tree."

The little color that Sirius had to his face was lost. His mother had what? His hands began to shake. He remembered when Andromeda had been taken off the Tree. She had told her parents that she intended to marry a Muggle-born by the name of Ted Tonks. Mr. and Mrs. Black had been furious. They had screamed at their daughter for hours. Bella, Sirius's parents, grandparents, other aunts, uncles, and cousins had all joined in. The only ones to remain silent had been Sirius, Narcissa, and Regulus, who was too young to voice real opinions–even if they were only repeats of what his parents said–on such things.

Andromeda, however shaken she had been by the assault, had stood her ground. She loved Ted. Ted loved her. Andromeda saw past his impure blood. They wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

She had then been kicked out of the house. Sirius had wanted to go after her. He didn't think he could stand that house at all without her. But there was nothing he could have done. If he had tried, his mother and father would have beaten him more viciously than ever before.

Andromeda's mother had looked at her sister-in-law as soon as the door shut behind Andromeda and said, "Do it." Only the head couple of the family had the ability to remove a person from the family line. With a flash of bright orange light, Andromeda Black was removed from the Black Family tree.

That's what had happened to Sirius now, too. His mother had, with great fury etched onto her face, screamed out, and the golden thread of his name had been burned away. Regulus was now the only child the Blacks recognized. They finally got their wish. Regulus was the heir now.

But what would they do with him now? Surely his parents would not leave it at blasting him off the Tree. Andromeda was the second daughter to the house. She still had two sisters to continue the purity of the line. She was relatively unimportant, trivial. She was easily dealt with by denying her a spot on the Tree. But Sirius...

Sirius was the first born son of the Black House. He had been the heir. He alone was to be in sole responsibility for the leadership and welfare of the family when his father died. But now he had been removed from the Tree. His parents would not just let him at that. Regulus would be the new heir, but they would have to do some thing about Sirius. But what would it be?

From the kitchen, they heard Kaelin give a startled cry, followed soon by Nymphadora's giggle. Andromeda finally smiled. "She's changed her hair again."

"What color you bet it is," Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Two Galleons it's some kind of neon," she laughed.

"Let's find out," Sirius said, setting his chair to hover. The disowned cousins descended into the kitchen to find, indeed, Nymphadora had hair as bright as the bow on her ponytail.


	10. Back to School

**Oh dear...I've made ya'll wait almost a month again. Ugh. Bad me, bad. **

**BrennQT: Thanks, I'm glad you like her name. I don't think I've ever heard of someone with it, and I either pulled it from my hind quarters or Either way is good for naming characters. **

**Gohan Hugger: I don't know what a cahoozle is either, but it sounds legit.**

**LinSetsu: haha, the chasing his tail part had me so happy...until I re-read OotP and discovered I wasn't so original after all. :(**

**Paige-Rossi-Black: well, if you hug him, it might hurt his poor sore middle, but I think he'd forgive you. Well, abt Peter and Remus, I do plan on bringing that issue up, perhaps in the next chapter or so. Look for it, it will be there!**

**Llailin: I'm glad I'm keeping you sane. Writing these keeps me sane, b/c JK killing off all these sweet characters is NOT doing a very good job of it. Everyone I love dies! Perhaps I should begin to love...Bella...yes, then she will perish in a fiery ball of fire! Muahaha! That was a terrible description. And (sniffs) Ron will be next! AHH! **

**Lil Smartass: have I told you lately that I still love your name...cause I do. And I'm really sorry that I'm mean to him, because I really do love the little pup. **

**Jojo: It was a shocker...how could she do that! WTF!**

**Anyways... go frolic through the fields and then you may read (and REVIEW) this dear little story.**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Sirius bit his bottom lip. From where he and Kaelin stood on the path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, they could easily see the towering castle. As Kaelin continued pushing his wheelchair down the path, Sirius felt his stomach growing heavier and heavier. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. It was one thing that the Potters knew. It was quite another thing for a thousand other teenagers and some twenty odd teachers to know.

"Remember you don't have to tell anyone what really happened," Kaelin was saying. "It's none of their business. They have no right to pry, so don't let it bother you." Sirius nodded his head once. She looked down at her watch as they came upon the castle doors. "They should be in the middle of dinner now." She quietly asked, "Do you want to go to the Great Hall or to your dorm?"

"Dorm," Sirius said quickly. He did not want to get caught in front of all those people. He wanted as much time away as he could. Kalein understood and nearly jogged her way to the Gryffindor Tower. Sirius muttered the password, and the portrait swung open. Both Sirius and Kaelin ignored the Fat Lady's questions.

At the edge of the stairs, Kaelin wrapped her arms around Sirius in as tight a hug as she dared. "Well, dear, since you're here, I need to be going. Do you have all your potions? And your broom?" Sirius smiled. Both were in plain sight. "You remember that you can't fly at least until summer, right?" Sirius nodded. "Good, and you aren't to try walking for another three weeks, all right dear?"

"I know, Momma," he said.

She nodded and suddenly began fussing over his hair. She frowned viciously at the still evident cut on his cheek. "It's okay, Kaelin," he said softly.

She wrapped him in another hug. "Oh, Sirius, dear," she whispered. "I just wish something had been done sooner. You didn't deserve this. I—"

"Please don't worry about it," he said.

Kaelin stood back wiping her eyes. "Of course, dear," she said. "I—you'll be fine. You're a strong boy." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Do be good, Sirius. Study hard. And please try to not cause so much trouble." Sirius offered her a cocky smirk. "Oh you," she said ruffling his hair, knowing just how much he hated it.

Sirius set his chair to hover up the stairs as Kaelin left her old common room. He entered the dorm and immediately climbed from his chair and to his bed. He tossed his now useless broom over by his trunk. He pulled the bag full of potion bottles from the back of the chair and placed it on his bedside table.

He was just stretching out on his bed, wishing very much that he could pop his back without extreme pain, when James and the others burst into the room. "Sirius!" Remus and Peter cried. James was torn between beaming at seeing his friend again and casting worried glances at the other two Marauders.

"What happened to you," Peter asked immediately. "Is you leg broken?"

"No, Wormtail," Sirius said sarcastically. "I just like to have it encased in plaster from time to time." Peter looked slightly hurt. Sirius didn't bother to apologize.

"So this is why you've been out," Remus asked. Sirius nodded. "What happened?"

"An accident like you wouldn't believe," Sirius said nonchalantly. "Broken leg, ribs, bruises and cuts like nothing else, too much to heal magically. I have to do most of it the Muggle way."

Peter cringed. "How long do Muggles take to heal bones?"

"I'm stuck in this cast for another three weeks at least," Sirius said boredly. "Ruddy ridiculous, all this. With all that magic can do, it can't heal all of this at once." He made quotation marks with his fingers. "'Your body would go into shock. You could die.'" He rolled his eyes. "Bullshit, if you ask me. They just want more of my money."

"Well that's not fair," Peter said. Sirius shrugged. "Whatever. Not like I can't afford it." Sirius looked over at James. The messy haired boy was throwing cautious looks at Remus. The werewolf was eyeing him with great suspicion. Sirius resisted the urge to bite his lip. Remus was a master of creating excuses for absences. If it could get past him, it could get past anyone.

Something told Sirius that his story would never fly with Remus. No matter how much he insisted he was telling the truth, Remus would always know that there was something else going on. Sirius felt a bit bad. When he and James had come to the conclusion that Remus was a werewolf, it had been Sirius who demanded that Remus fess up. Was it hypocritical of Sirius to not tell his deepest secret after force Remus to tell his?

Whether or not it was, Sirius didn't care. Remus would not know. No one else would know ever.

"So what have you been doing?" Peter asked.

"Sitting in bed bored out of me ass," Sirius snapped. "The most exciting moment of the holiday was Exploding Snaps."

"That sucks," Peter sympathized. "Where did you stay?"

"In a hospital, Wormtail," Sirius sighed.

"When did it happen?"

"Christmas Eve."

"Oh no! So you didn't get to have Christmas morning," Peter cried in angst.

A dull throb was beginning to form behind Sirius's left eye. He rubbed his temple and said as patiently as he could, "No, Wormtail." Why was he asking such idiotic questions? Who cares if he was awake on Christmas morning when his leg was in pieces and he couldn't breathe on his own. The throbbing was growing and spreading.

James noticed and snapped, "Wormtail, shut up." Peter looked very put out. Remus, for once, did not even offer James a glare.

"Peter," he spoke up, "are you still hungry?" Peter's eyes lit up. He was always hungry. "James, can we borrow the cloak?" James nodded, very thankful for what Remus was doing.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Sirius buried his face in his hands. James sat down beside him and placed a comforting hand on his back. "Dammit," he muttered after a few minutes. "I shouldn't have come back. It was stupid."

"No, it wasn't," James said. "What else would you have done? Dropped out? I know you got a lot of money from your uncle, but even that's not enough for the future, especially if you want a family."

"Who says I want a family," Sirius snapped.

"You might not now," James said. "But we're only like seventeen. You could change your mind."

"I don't like kids," Sirius said.

"You like Nymphadora," James pointed out.

Sirius countered, "Dora's my cousin."

"You're just trying to be difficult now," James said with a smirk. Sirius shrugged.

"You know," Sirius said after a few moments, "I wouldn't be having to worry about any of this if I had just not gone over to your house."

James frowned. Not this again. "No, you wouldn't," he said. "You wouldn't be worrying about anything because you'd be dead." Sirius blinked in confusion at James's icy face. "Dead, Sirius. If you hadn't managed to get over to my house you would have died on a hard wood floor. And you know it."

Sirius leaned on his hand. "Would it have been better," he asked. James's shoulders dropped. Why could he not make Sirius see that his life was worth something? Why did Sirius always blame himself for things? Why did he have to act so defeated about this? He had survived, and he'd never go back to the Black house again. He was safe now.

"Sorry I'm so difficult," Sirius said a few seconds later. James rolled his eyes.

"You're not difficult," he said. "Wait," he said with a joking air, eager to steer Sirius's attention from the current topic, "yes, you are. What other person has the nerve to flirt with his best friend's love interest?"

As James had hoped, Sirius forgot about the previous topic. He never passed up an opportunity to rag James about Lily. "It's only an interest from one point of view, my friend," Sirius said. The two friends laughed and bashed at each other until Remus and Peter returned from the kitchens. It was not much longer before they each drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Sirius pulled himself out of bed stiffly and eased into his chair. James was already awake, Remus was gone–as sure sign that he had gotten to the shower first–and Peter was still snoozing. Sirius stretched as best he could without pain shooting down his back. "You ready for today," James asked.

"As ready as I can be," Sirius said tiredly.

"What do we do about the teachers?"

"Your mum sent a letter to Dumbledore. Nothing specific, but a plausible excuse." Sirius ran a hand through his bed messed hair. He honestly did not want to do this, but it was now or never. He couldn't put it off.

"I meant to ask you earlier," James continued, "but what about everyone else. Rumors are going to fly like mad. Hell, they already are."

Sirius sighed. "Just let them run. Don't say yes or no to anything," he commanded. James nodded. "I'm not going to lie, but I won't tell anyone the truth."

"Um, about all that truth telling," James said hesitantly. "Narcissa pretty much knows." Sirius looked up at James with a sharp glare. James held up his hands in his defense. "I didn't tell her. I wouldn't even let her start guessing. But she's a smart girl. She'll take one look at you and know everything."

"Bloody great," Sirius muttered. "Who won't know now? You and your family, Regulus, Narcissa, and Andromeda. Andromeda probably told Ted. This is just peachy." Sirius wished very much to curse something right then.

"Sirius," James said leaning over and placing his hand on the other's shoulder, "it's going to be okay. I know you don't think so, but I know that you're strong. You can overcome this. Just believe in yourself."

Sirius shook his head, the ghost of a smile on his face. "If this was any other matter, I'd laugh right now. That was too corny, Prongs."

"Well, Padfoot," James said with a shrug, "sometimes the best way to say something is corny."

"Agreed."

James waved his arm towards the door. "To class, then?"

"I think you should put some pants on first, Prongs."

When the Marauders walked/rolled into Transfiguration class, they–they meaning Sirius–were met with shocked looks. Sirius offered each of them his best haughty glare and moved to his seat. James shot a nasty look to anyone else who continued to gawk at his best friend. Sirius moved from the wheelchair and into his desk, propping his leg back in the seat of the magical chair.

Sirius frowned deeply when the bell rang and Professor McGonagall did not move from her desk. She merely sat there, gaping at him like the students. Sirius let out a little attention catching cough, and the older woman was jerked from her trance. She began the lesson in her normal brisk manner, as if she had never noticed Sirius's return. Of course the teachers would have been told that he would be absent until this point, but Sirius was positive that none of them had expected him to come back like that.

When the lesson was over, McGonagall called for Sirius to remain behind. Remus walked out of the room with Lily, and James lingered behind, shooting McGonagall distrustful glances, despite that she was undoubtedly his favorite teacher. But favorite teacher or no, Sirius always came first.

McGonagall noticed him and snapped, "Mr. Potter, I was under the impression that Mr. Black was sixteen years old and that you were not his mother. You have a lesson to attend, if I am not mistaken, and tardiness will not be excused." James narrowed his eyes and left the classroom, albeit muttering nastily under his breath.

Under normal circumstances, Sirius would have either smirked smugly or openly laughed at McGonagall's comment, but as soon as the door clicked shut behind James's retreating form, a sense of dread washed over Sirius. _Get a grip, Padfoot!_ he mentally chastised himself. _This is McGonagall, head of your House. She's practically your surrogate mother, after Momma Kaelin, of course._

Sirius swallowed and moved his chair so that he was sitting in front of her desk. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on his knees as her sharp eyes studied him. He wished she would just say whatever it was and get it over with.

When the Transfiguration professor did finally speak, her voice was the gentlest Sirius had ever heard it. "Sirius, none of the staff members, including the headmaster, were offered an explanation as to your absence."

"Sorry if this sounds rude, Professor," Sirius said softly, "but you won't find one today either."

She nodded. "I thought as much, especially when James refused to say anything, as well." She stood from her desk, and walked around to kneel in front of Sirius. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and said, "Sirius, I know we aren't supposed to say things like this, but you truly are one of the best students I've ever had the pleasure of teaching. Despite all the trouble you cause, you and James are like my little pets. I want you to know that it has been a great honor not only to teach you, but to have you in my House. If you ever need anything–even just to talk–I'll always be here."

Sirius was at a loss for words. He had never even heard of the overly strict professor saying such things. Sirius felt his heart tugging. Could she ever possibly know how much her words meant to him? Sirius did not know how he could thank her, so he did the only thing he could think of. The young man leaned forward and hugged her.

The older woman had not been expecting that reaction, but after a brief second, returned the hug. She patted his back in a motherly fashion before pulling back. She smiled at him and handed him a pass. "The Headmaster wishes to see you. The password is Sherbert Pops."

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius said, before turning to leave the room. Just as he shut the door, McGonagall ran a hand quickly over her eyes.

Sirius moved his chair down the hallway, thankful that the bell had already rung and no students were wondering the hall. He came upon the stone gargoyle and said the password. The statue jumped to the side to reveal the rotating staircase. Sirius hovered his chair over it and was carried up to the headmaster's office. He knocked on the door and entered when beckoned.

Sirius couldn't think of a time that he had ever entered the headmaster's office so quietly. Ever other time he was either laughing at his clever pranks or loudly denying that he had had any involvement.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, fingertips touching and eyes sparkling in the candlelight. His pet phoenix was sitting on its perch, eyeing Sirius curiously, as it did every time he was in here. The portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses were staring openly at him, including his great-great grandfather. The office was the same as it was every time Sirius was sent there, except for the fact that Dumbledore had no trace of amusement in his face.

"You wanted to see me, sir," Sirius asked.

Dumbledore nodded, but did not say anything. He merely kept his piercing gaze on Sirius's form. The young man–had he been raised differently–would have shifted nervously. But Sirius held the old man's gaze until he finally spoke. "It is good to have you back with us, Sirius." Sirius nodded.

With a sigh, Dumbledore said, "I wish I could have inquired about you having a good holiday." Sirius's face hardened. What was the old man thinking? Sirius was sitting before him in casts and a wheelchair. Did it look like he had a good holiday!

"But," Dumbledore continued, "I can see that you did not, a result of whatever accident you were involved in. Perhaps, though, you would be more communicative than Mr. Potter or his parents."

Sirius swallowed hard. Of course, this would be what Dumbledore wanted to know, the truth about what had happened. As if it wasn't so obvious, Sirius thought resentfully. He had left his home over break for the Potters and when he did return, he was beaten up, with the Potters keeping his secrets. It wasn't exactly under lock and key that Sirius held great disdain–one that was returned ten fold–for his family. And anyone who had ever heard Sirius speak of the Potters knew that they were like family–he did call Kaelin Momma after all.

Sirius could feel eyes on the back of his head and frowned when his ancestor said, "Dumbledore, isn't it painfully obvious?" Dumbledore sent a harsh look at the portrait, but something like that would never shut up a Black, especially not one who could not really be harmed. "Besides, the boy is a Black. He's too stubborn to say anything he does not wish to say. And judging from his prolonged silence, I suspect it shall remain so."

"That will be quite enough, Phineas," Dumbledore said. Sirius's dark eyes grazed over the portrait of the Slytherin headmaster. He felt strangely thankful for the portrait basically telling the headmaster to lay off. When Sirius turned his eyes back to the headmaster, Dumbledore was attempting to stare through him again. Sirius showed no outer emotions.

How strange this was! Sirius detested his family. He detested their belief of superiority, their unjustness, and their manner of being. But here he was, using that same manner. He was doing exactly as his mother had always told him to do. Sirius sat there seemingly devoid of feeling, and, although he hated his family's way, he was using it as a defense mechanism. He was programed.

Dumbledore seemed to understand that Phineas was right, considering the next time he spoke, he said, "Have you heard, Mr. Black, of the strange phenomenon that occurred on the train ride back from Platform 9 3/4?"

Sirius's face hardened. The mist...James was required–lest he face the wrath of his mother–to send an owl after he arrived at Hogwarts. No matter how old he got, Kaelin always worried about him. James had mentioned the dark mists seeping through the compartments and the splitting headache he had received when it washed over him. Kaelin had let Sirius read the letter.

Sirius took a deep breath. He couldn't not tell the old man. "It was a spell. Mother sent it to find me. She must have wanted to know if I was on the train or still at the Potters'."

Dumbledore nodded. "Do you know why, then, it had effects on only Mr. Potter?"

"James knew where I was, and he stood up to my parents. The spell is connected to the caster. She would have felt his presence, and her anger attacked him," Sirius said. He wasn't completely positive if that was correct, he was sure there was nothing else it could have been.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Very well, Mr. Black. You will have missed most of your lesson, so you have permission to head back to your common room." Sirius nodded and turned his chair to exit the room. "Oh, and Sirius," Dumbledore called just as Sirius had pushed the door open. "I suspect that you have already had people say this to you, but if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

Sirius did not turn to look at the elderly headmaster. He bit his bottom lip and nodded curtly before closing the door behind him.


	11. Missed Moon and Hallway Duels

**This is officially the quickest update I've ever done!**

**BrennQt: You're right, she probably wouldn't gape, per say...more just stare openly. Haha, don't worry, he'll be up and at 'em in the next chapter. He is just good like that.**

**Maraudering-siriusly: oh, dear. I didn't mean to make him seem nosy. He's just concerned. But yes, Phineas kicks ass anyways. He cracks me up! **

**Jojo: Kicks major butt Yoda does. About Remus...**

**Jo: AHH! There you are! I was worried about you. I do love your simile of McGonagall. And about Remus...hehe. Oh I'm so proud of you. You've created another Potterhead. Haha my aunt used to think that Harry Potter promoted satan worship or something until we all sat her down and would let her up until she read SS. Now she's obsessed. I swear that's all it takes, just read em! Hoorah!**

**EsScaper: Goodness, every one is so concerned about Remus...hehe...Oh, btw, I totally had forgotten abt the Slytherins! Can you believe it? Silly, silly, me! Well, I had to go back and rearrange events in ch. 11 and 12. So cookies galore for you, and the sections with the Slytherins is ALL for you: D**

**Katharina-B: Wow, you're the only person who's considered Remus's silence thus far as tactful. :) Everyone else just wants him to be told the truth. Well, it shall unfold...**

**Llailin: Snape can't really be evil...I stand by this as firmly as I stand by that Sirius isn't dead. And I stand FIRMLY beside that. I know I don't want Ron to go either! He's just too...Ronish! I love Ron! And this is making me sad...you're right...I must not think of it lest the sadness increase. Abt Remus, wait and see!**

**EverKitsune: Why thank you muy mucho! Ummm, although this isn't before Friday, it is Friday...I hope that's ok. Btw: cause you asked is the only reason this got out so fast. See I do really love all yall! Ugh, school...speaking of: I leave for college in...four days now. Eep! A new adventure awaits! **

**Ok, every one get this puppy read, send me some reviews, and then you'll get some stuff on Remus! Since I know thats what most of yall want to know. **

**

* * *

Chapter 11**

As both James and Sirius expected, rumors spread like mad about the former Black Heir–not that anyone (other than the Blacks) knew that part. A few people said that Sirius had been in a Muggle car crash. Most dismissed that assumption by saying that magical healing would have made short work of such injuries.

Others believed that he had been clumsy while playing Quidditch. Most people thought that was ridiculous. Sirius knew how to fly, that much was obvious. And Madam Pomfrey could fix up Quidditch injuries like no one's business.

A number of people though he had been attacked by some type of magical beast, whose fangs and claws prevented magical healing methods from working properly. It wasn't a common occurrence, but it had been known to happen.

The most wide-spread and controversial rumor was that Sirius had been involved in an attack by Dark wizards. Some said that Sirius had fought against them. Everyone knew how much Sirius hated the Dark arts. Regarding the Dark arts, Sirius was to hate as Snape was to love. It was a simple fact, and everyone knew it. However, some people insisted that a Black was a Black was a Black. There was no way around it. The whole lot of them were Dark and always would be. Apples don't fall from the tree.

As the rumors flew, people who were brave or stupid enough pestered Sirius for answers. Sirius offered those people no more than a cold glare and a good view of his back. It was amazing that he did not attack them. Naturally, when Sirius gave nothing away, people turned to James. James, being in quite a protective mood over his friend, tended to be very nasty to those poor souls. The Hospital Wing was seeing quite a few extra visitors, and Lily Evans's notorious temper was reaching its boiling point.

The more insistent and the less brave had decided to go to Remus and Peter for information. Of course having no clue as to what had really happened, despite their suspicions, the other two Marauders were forced to turn the curious students away. Peter was at quite a loss at what to do with so many people crowding around him constantly, and Remus was soon fed up with the attention. On numerous occasions, he snidely suggested that the students of Hogwarts get their own lives.

Sirius sat in between Lily and James as the group studied in the library. Sirius had almost finished all his makeup homework. He was thankful he had only been gone a week. Any more and he might have been forced to rip his hair out.

On his left, James was constantly stretching back to get a look at Lily. The red head either had not noticed or was bluntly ignoring the bespectacled boy. After nearly an hour, Sirius frowned deeply and turned to glare at him. "I sat between you two for a reason, you know," he hissed.

"To keep her from her destiny," James tried.

Lily finally looked up. "I do hope you aren't referring to you and I as a couple," she said.

Sirius sighed. Here they go...

"Well, of course, Lily, my dear," James said leaning his elbows on the table and pushing past Sirius.

Lily's eyes flashed dangerously. Sirius looked up to see Madame Prince giving them a very stern look. Sirius decided to end the argument before it could escalade into a particularly nasty barney. "James," he said, "the pressure you seem to be exerting on my chest and ribs is a bit uncomfortable."

James jumped back faster than either had seen him move in quite a while. Lily smirked. "Sirius, I might just carry you about with me from now on."

"You know," he said in a bored voice, "I'd prefer to not be taken advantage of." Lily smiled, knowing that he was only kidding with her. James slumped down in his chair and crossed his arms in irritation.

Lily began to organize a stack of parchment. "Have you completed your Astronomy chart yet, Sirius?" Sirius thumbed through a pile in front of him. He handed a sheet to Lily. Her green eyes skimmed it for a second before she handed it back. "You've forgotten to mark the moon. It'll be full next week."

Sirius's hand froze in midair from reaching for the parchment. His eyes widened and jaw dropped. He blinked in surprise for several seconds. Lily furrowed her brows in concern. "Sirius?"

The former Black heir whipped his head around to face James. "Full moon," he mouthed in panic. James raised a brow and looked at Sirius oddly. He shrugged. Sirius pointed at himself. James still did not seem to understand, even as Sirius began to make frantic arm motions. Finally Sirius dropped his shoulders and reached out to grab the neck of James's robes. He jerked the other forward and whispered, "I can't go out with you all on the full moon." He let James go, and the other sat back with a look of comprehension on his face.

"Craps," he said disappointedly. Lily had her arms folded over her chest. She didn't look too happy to be left out of the conversation.

"What's going on," she demanded.

James took over. "Oh nothing, Lily dear, just Marauder business."

This was not what Lily wanted to hear. "Don't you 'dear' me! And any business that involves the word Marauder is bad business. I don't trust either of you as far as I can throw you."

James and Sirius blinked, not knowing the Muggle phrase. "But Lily," James said with true innocence, "you could throw us clear across the lake with a flick of your wand." Lily let out a tiny shriek of frustration.

With that, Madame Prince came over roaring. "What in the name of Merlin are you three doing? No loud noises in the library." For once Sirius and James resisted the urge to point out the older woman's hypocrisy. "Out! To your common room if you must make such commotion!" The Gryffindors quickly gathered up their books and quills and raced from the room.

A week later, Sirius sat on his bed, arms folded over his chest and doing the perfect imitation of an angry child . "Padfoot," James said, "cut it out." Sirius's frown only deepened. "Come off it," James said a little more sharply.

"I want to go out," Sirius said.

"You can't," James snapped. "You're still healing. You go transforming, and you could mess up the bones even more. Is that what you want?" Sirius snorted indignantly. "Even if it didn't mess them up, you've got a cast on. It's plaster. We can't take it off. And even if we could, you can't go running about after a werewolf with a broken leg. I highly doubt Remus wants you to hurt yourself more for his sake."

"It's not fair," Sirius said.

James sighed. "Oh, come on. You're missing out on–what?–two, three full moons?"

Sirius dropped his arms. He turned his dark eyes from James to study a particularly interesting thread on his comforter. "It's not that," he said softly. "It's not fair that I can't be there for Remus. I want to be there for him, not for the sake of running about breaking rules left and right. Isn't that why we did this?" He looked back up at James.

James sat down on the foot of the bed. After a few seconds, he reached over and placed a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulder. "Look, mate," he said, "Remus isn't going to be mad at you for missing out. He knows you can't do it. He's probably the least prickish of us all, you know." Sirius nodded, a small smile forming on his face, but it disappeared quickly.

James bit his bottom lip, his eyes darting to the side. "Padfoot–er–do you want me to sit this one out, too?"

Sirius looked up at him, eyes blazing. "Are you mad?" he yelled. "Remus needs more than Peter out there." His eyes flickered over to the clock. "It's already almost eight. Get your arse out there."

James jumped up from the bed, mock saluting as he rushed for the door to avoid the pillows being chucked at his head. "Sir, yes, sir!"

Sirius smirked after him as the door shut. After a moment he rubbed his hand over his chin. This wasn't cricket. He couldn't just sit here and do nothing while Remus was going through his monthly torture. Sirius dragged himself to the foot of the bed. He leaned over and threw open his trunk. After a bit of searching, he snorted and slammed it shut. His dark eyes traveled over the room until spotting James's owl. With a smirk, he grabbed a quill and called the bird over.

The next morning, three of the four Marauders came into the Hospital Wing, James pushing Sirius in and Peter yawning loudly. Madame Pomfrey looked up at them and nodded. She was far too used to them being in here, either from their own injuries or to visit the werewolf. The three boys went around a curtain to find Remus sitting in bed staring out the window. "Hi, Moony," Peter said. Remus turned to them and smiled.

Sirius frowned at a particularly nasty scratch on the pale boy's face. James immediately began to laugh about something they had done last night. Peter sat on the other side of the bed listening intently as though he had no idea what would happen next. Remus smiled as James talked.

After the tale had been told, Remus turned his amber eyes to Sirius. "You're being awfully quiet, Padfoot. Something up," he asked.

James raised a dark brow at him, and Peter looked over quizzically. Sirius drew in a deep breath. "I feel a bit bad that I couldn't be out there last night."

Remus frowned. "Why," he asked. "You're out of commission for a bit. No harm, no foul." James nodded.

Sirius scratched the back of his head. "I still feel wrong about it." He suddenly looked quite sheepish. "And I really am sorry."

Remus looked as though he were about to say something, but James began to laugh loudly. The other three turned to stare oddly at him. Through his laughter, James said, "Well, I'll be stuffed! Sirius Black–although it was completely unnecessary–just apologized for something."

This brought about roaring laughter from Peter and Remus. Sirius tried to frown at James, but the effect was lost as a smile formed on his face. "Don't get used to it," he said. "And here," he said producing a paper bag. Remus immediately stopped laughing and stared at the bag with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I brought an offering of peace that should make up for anything I ever have or will do to upset Moony." He threw the bag at Remus, who snatched it greedily from the air.

James smirked. "Behold the almighty werewolf's one weakness."

Remus held the bag close to his chest as he ripped it open. "I knew I smelled chocolate," he said licking his lips. He began to stuff the sweet candy into his mouth. "I officially love you, Padfoot. In fact, when I get out of this bed, I might just kiss you."

Sirius pushed his chair a few inches away from the bed. "No, a simple 'Thank you, Padfoot. All glory and honor is yours forever and ever' will suffice." As the other boys began to laugh, Madame Pomfrey smiled. It was good that the boy had such dear friends.

The next day, as usual, Remus was out of the Hospital Wing. While he was in the common room making up his work, James and Sirius were wondering the halls. They had just visited the kitchens to satisfy James's black hole of a stomach and were now quite bored.

"We could go outside," James suggested.

Sirius shook his head. "All this crap will make me feel hot and itchy," he said gesturing to his chest and leg.

James blinked behind him. "But it's January," he insisted.

"So," Sirius said indignantly. He shook his head. "Besides, what good is it for me to go out in the snow if I can't run about or anything." James winced and opened his mouth to apologize, but Sirius said, "Don't." James smiled. Perhaps they really could read each other's minds, as many Hogwarts professors proclaimed.

They turned a corner and nearly ran head long into a group of Slytherins. A low growl emitted from the back of James's throat. Sirius merely stared at them. It was an odd group consisting of several years, but all were high class. From the center of the group, Regulus stared back at him.

Sirius's heart suddenly felt very heavy, and the sense of dread he felt around his parents washed over him, although not so intense.

"Well, well, well," said a smirking Rabastan Lestrange. "What do we have here?" Sirius merely held his nose up at the older boy. "Little Sirius Black. How are things, kinsman?" Sirius snorted. Rabastan was merely his cousin's husband's brother. Besides, if they were going to talk like that, Sirius was probably related to all the Slytherins.

"What do you want, Lestrange," James snapped.

Rabastan turned his steely eyes to James with a sneer. "I do not believe that I addressed you, Potter. Kindly keep to your own business."

James did not back down. He moved to stand beside Sirius. "You mess with my friends and it becomes my business."

"Unlikely, Potter," Nott said. He snapped his fingers, and the Gryffindors found several wands pointing at them. Sirius and James were quick to draw their own. Nott laughed. "The odds are not in your favor, I must admit," he said smoothly. A fifth year girl squealed in laughter.

James and Sirius sized the Slytherins up. The odds were indeed not in their favor. It was at least ten against two, and Sirius was in a wheelchair.

"Makes for an interesting twist doesn't it," Crabbe said. "Some having the upper hand on you. No teachers or prefects who care around."

"You know what else would be an interesting twist," James asked sarcastically. "If I walked over and shoved this up your arse." He held up his wand and smiled nastily. "But you lot are probably used to things going up there, aren't you?"

Three of the Slytherins threw curses towards them. James jumped out of the way, barely catching the tail end of a Jelly Legs jinx. A Disarming Spell flew at Sirius, and he was barely able to set up a shield in time. He quickly sent the counter-curse at James. Rabastan sent a nasty sneer at them. "It would seem play time is over." The Slytherin raised his wand and sent a Densaugeo towards James.

This was the signal for chaos to erupt. Sirius cursed his immobile state. He seemed to be producing more shield spells that anything, which was certainly not his normal method of dueling. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see James practically rolling around on the ground to avoid spells. Sirius threw an Immobulus charm at a forth year just as a great wave of fire came rushing at him. Not having time to think, Sirius hurled himself to the floor.

There was a great smash as the flame hit his wheelchair, and from the floor, Sirius grunted as he attempted to pull himself up. His body screamed in protest. Two or three of the Slytherins had stopped throwing spells at him to watch his struggle. Sirius straightened up to see Snape's wand aimed at him. Regulus was standing next to the greasy boy.

Regulus blinked twice before muttering something to Snape from the corner of his mouth. In quick succession, Snape disarmed Sirius and sent a Leg Locker. Sirius's legs slammed together causing both to send pain signals to his brain. Regulus lifted his own wand and flicked it. Sirius felt as though a rather large an heavy animal had just crashed into his torso. He flew to the ground, failing to keep in a sharp cry of pain.

James cried out for him and sent a particularly nasty wave of Bat-Bogey Hexes towards four opponents. Just as he turned to run for Sirius, a shrill voice screamed, "WHAT is going on here?"

Sirius looked up from where he was crouched on his hands and knees, one hand gingerly holding his ribs. Narcissa was standing at the junction of the hallways, her dark eyes in nearly perfect circles. Her eyes trailed over the scene before her from the scattered Slytherins, to Snape and Regulus with their wands still raised, to James kneeling by Sirius. Her eyes widened even more and then darted back to Regulus.

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, her face becoming very pink. Shaking, she marched forwards screaming, in a very good impression of Sirius's mother, "Imbeciles! Idiots! Are you all completely mad? Such cowardliness, the like of which I have never seen. The shame Salazar Slytherin would feel if he were to see!"

The Slytherins backed away from her cautiously. No one had ever seen Narcissa Black in such a manner. She was by far the most untemperamental member of her family. "Out!" she screeched. "Out, all of you! To the common room! I will deal with you there!" The Slytherins were quick to obey her. Not only was she a Black, but she would soon be a Malfoy.

Narcissa's hand reached out and snatched the back of Regulus's robes. "You will stay," she hissed. She waited until the others had turned the far corner of the hall before continuing to yell at her cousin. "Shame!" she cried. "Embarrassment!"

Regulus was shrinking away from her loud voice. Sirius was almost amused through the pain. Let the little wanker see how it felt. "Filthy behavior! I am ashamed to call you my cousin! Attacking an adversary when you are fully aware of previous injury! I am shocked with you, Regulus. You have been taught better than that. Where is you sense of pride? Of honor?"

"Who cares, Narcissa," Regulus snapped. "It's not like he matters any more. He's off the Tree." Sirius felt his blood run cold. James's grip on his shoulder tightened.

If anything, this only angered Narcissa further. Her hair was falling from its bow, and her face was redder than Lily's hair. She slapped him. "Blood! He is your blood, tree or not. Blood is everything, Regulus." She grabbed a fistful of his robes and began to drag him down the hall. "Aunt will not correct your disgraceful behavior, but I will see to it." She shoved him in front of her. "We will see if you are still favored after this!"

"Take him to the Hospital Wing," she said over her shoulder. James nodded, although she did not see it. He glared for a second at the charred chair, and then he put one of Sirius's arms around his shoulder and lifted him up.

"This is going to be a bitch," he muttered.

"Tell me about it," Sirius said through his teeth. It took the pair nearly ten minutes to shuffle into the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey nearly screamed at the sight of them. With a rush, she had Sirius placed on the closest bed and ran for pain relieving potions.

Not a minute later, the door opened to reveal the still seething Narcissa, a sulking Regulus, and a rather upset Professor Slughorn. Sirius blinked at the trio through half closed eyes. Slughorn ran a hand over his greying mustache. "Oh dear, oh dear," he said. "I had not wanted to believe such a tale." He turned his beady eyes down to the younger Black. "Detentions! I cannot even begin to name the number! You will be spending many afternoons in the dungeons cleaning cauldrons and jars. Now we go to the headmaster."

Narcissa held up a hand. Slughorn stared down at her oddly. Narcissa's eyes were so narrowed it was a wonder she could see. Her hand, in a flash, struck the back of Regulus's head. It was lucky that she was doing this with her right hand; her engagement ring would have likely sliced his scalp. "Now, Miss Black," Slughorn began.

Narcissa did a very good job of ignoring him. Regulus had turned to glare up at her, rubbing the back of his head. She pointed forcefully to Sirius. Regulus frowned very deeply and muttered something. There was a sharp intake of breath from Narcissa, and her hand twitched. "My apologies," Regulus said, not sounding very sorry at all, before she could strike him again.

Slughorn nodded curtly, although he offered a stern glare at Narcissa. He took Regulus by the shoulder and steered him towards the door. Narcissa remained behind for a few seconds, her eyes locked on Sirius. Then she turned on her heel and swept from the Wing, her robes pillowing behind her.

James ran a hand under his glasses and blew his hair from his eyes. "Merlin, I hate your family," he muttered.

"Me too," Sirius agreed before Madame Pomfrey came over with the potions.

James glared out the door. "I'm going to make the biggest mess Hogwarts has ever seen every potions class until that sentence is over," James proclaimed. "He's going to be down there for three hours on my cauldron alone." Sirius smiled slightly before leaning back into the pillows and closing his eyes. Damn, he thought, he was going to have to get a new chair...


	12. Temporary Commentator

**Guess what? I LIVE! Who knew? Certainly not ya'll with my near month since last update. God it feels like so much longer! **

**LilSmartass: **I'm sorry…I don't like being so mean to him. It's just my sick, twisted love…I really do love him. Hmm…mouth bigger than brain…that sounds familiar (eyes dart around hoping no one is looking)

**Paggie-rossi-black:** Hmm, well, if you want to know a secret: I didn't mean for Regulus to actually throw a single spell. He was supposed to just sit there and mutter suggestions to Snape. But then, while writing, he suddenly had a wand, and it made sense: Narcissa sees that he specifically attacked Sirius and freaks. Btw: yeah, Cissa does rock. I really do love her. With stories especially, you can bend her in just the right ways to make her evil, understanding, trapped, kick ass, or ha-freaking-larious. The last being my favorite way to think of her. You really can make the Malfoys out to be a great family.

**U DON'T NO ME:** Although about a month late, I think that distress over Sirius's state is a perfectly legitimate excuse. NO! No, he can't really be evil! I love him! Snape makes me smile and I laugh when he comes onto the screen or page or whatever. Well, about Remus, I decided that his tension and anger was built up before the full moon, and then after he's just too tired to do much. Plus Remus is just a good sport.

**Katharina-B:** I'm glad you like Narcissa. Everyone should like Narcissa. She's so likeable! I need to write a Narcissa story. But umm yeah…about the apples and the trees. You're right. I just was too lazy to go back over this chapter to fix mistakes. My bad.

**Elayna Fournier:** Hmm link thing? I have absolutely no idea. That must be some site malfunction.

**Maraudering-siriusly:** oh good! I was scared you though he was being a bad nosy person! I am mucho relieved.

**Lewlyn:** have no fear, my dear. I deplore Sirius/Remus slash, nothing against anyone who does like it. It just isn't my thing, just like I'm not the biggest fan of R/Hr or H/G. I don't know. They just don't do anything for me. Besides, I like Tonks and Remus together way too much ;)

**EverKitsune:** haha, np, dear. I had the chapter ready, so why not give it to ya'll. NO, of course he isn't dead. He'll be back. He has to come back or I just don't know what I'll do…

**BrennQT:** indeed let us mourn momentarily for the cool hovering wheelchair. ignore Sirius's dance of victory. I love that everyone loves Narcissa! That's it. I have officially decided that she gets her own story…someday. Hee…hear her roar…snicker…

**And thanks so much to all the rest of ya'll who reviewed and then had to put up with my lack of muselack of update. God, you'd think they'd be a little nicer to me. I read a freaking hymn about them in mythology and I've always liked their songs in _Hercules_. **

**

* * *

Chapter 12 **

One afternoon, around the end of February, James trudged into the dorm room, soaking wet. He threw his broom to the floor before falling face first into his bed. Sirius was laying on his own one the other side of the door, dark eyes focused lazily in the depths of a book. "You'll just get your sheets wet, you know," he said, not looking at his friend.

James said something that was completely muffled by the comforter. Sirius rolled his eyes. James sighed heavily and turned his head to face Sirius. "It's cold out there."

"Then you should dry off," Sirius said. "Unless you strive to catch hypothermia, that is."

James did his best to focus on Sirius's face, but it was rather difficult, seeing as his glasses were askew on his face. "Maybe I do. But I'm too tired to move. Practice was rough. And my unity is gone."

Sirius rolled his eyes again. "Do stop whining, Prongs. You're captain. You set the practices. And I can't do much about your unity."

James lifted his head and propped himself up on his elbows. "I didn't mean that in a bad way," he said.

Sirius nodded. "I know you didn't." James adjusted his glasses as he sat up. He took his wand from his pocket and with a flick, his clothes were dry and warm. He peeled off his arm and leg pads and fell back into the soft mattress.

"Game's tomorrow," James said after a few minutes. Sirius grunted in response. The room was silent until James blurted, "I can't do it." For the first time since James had entered the room, Sirius turned his eyes to the other dark haired boy. He raised a brow. James sat up and ran his hands through his hair wildly. "The game," he clarified. "I can't play it. Not without you. I've never played a game in my life without you!"

Sirius quickly checked his page number and shut the book. He slowly sat up and turned to face James. "That's a load of rubbish and you know it," he said cooly.

"Like hell it is," James exclaimed, a bit angry that Sirius wasn't sympathetic with him.

"It is," Sirius said. "You're a damn fine Qudditch player, and you can fly like nothing I've ever seen. We didn't even have the same positions. So me not being in the air won't have much to do with you."

"But–"

"Shut it," Sirius said with a glare. James blinked at him. He sighed heavily. "You'll at least be there, won't you?" he asked tentatively.

Sirius laughed. "When do I ever miss Quidditch?"

"Well, there was that one time when you were snogging Alice Hopper in the broom closet," James said. "How many detentions did you get when Filch caught you?"

"Six," Sirius said with a smirk. "He was being quite nasty that day. That was the week when Dumbledore took dungboms off the list of forbidden items after we promised not to use them anymore."

"You'd think that after six years he'd know us better than that," James said in a disapproving manner. Sirius shook his head. "Some people never learn, aye?"

At that moment, the door opened and Remus stepped in, Peter at his heels. "I take it that some people means us," Remus said lightly. James and Sirius laughed. The other two boys sat on their beds, and the Marauders began meaningless conversation, much involving teasing James about Lily.

"She's not going to go out with you, Prongs," Remus was saying. "At least not until you've deflated a bit." Sirius roared with laughter. "Just because she touched your arm willingly doesn't means she wants you."

James's face grew hot. "Just you wait, Moony. She'll come around, and then you'll be eating your words. Besides, it's not like the birds are throwing themselves at you."

Remus just smiled and opened a book. "See," James insisted. "You've back out." Remus's smile only grew.

Sometime later, when Peter's snores had properly filled the air around them, Sirius lay on his bed staring at the wall. His curtains were almost completely drawn, but through a small gap, a stream of golden light penetrated the darkness. Sirius studied the cracks in the stone, not really focusing on any particular thought process.

He had been out of his accursed wheelchair for nearly a week now, thank whatever being above. Sirius relished in the feeling of walking again, although it was with a slight limp. The only drawback Sirius could seem to find with his returned freedom was James's discovery of his motherly side. The unruly haired boy had taken it upon himself to walk very close to Sirius's side and to attempt to support him if it even seemed as though he were likely to falter. Sirius was touched but annoyed.

He was required–according to Healer Carter's orders–to check in with Madame Pomfrey once a week until the third week of March. Sirius felt it was all rather unnecessary, but the Potters and the healer didn't want to take any chances. The over-fussy matron had forbidden Sirius from carrying heavy loads, which James took as meaning Sirius was not to lift a finger. Sirius was nearly convinced that James was either striving to be exactly like his mother or to be Sirius's boyfriend. Both comments had toned down James's protective behavior quite a bit.

As Sirius lay in his bed, he heard the flicking of paper. Remus was on the next page of his book. "James," the werewolf's voice came. "What really happened?" Okay, may be he just marked his place. And he wasn't talking about what Sirius thought he was talking about...was he?

"What do you mean," James's voice had a slightly hard edge to it. It looked like James thought Remus was talking about what Sirius thought he was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about," Remus said seriously. Yes, Remus was definitely talking about what James had thought he was talking about what Sirius had thought he was talking about...Sirius shook his head. He was confusing himself, and Remus was still talking. "You two can fool Peter, but I'm not an idiot."

"No one ever said you were."

"No," Remus said, his own voice earning a harsh sound, "but you've acted like it."

Ouch, Sirius thought.

After a few seconds of silence, James said, "Look, Moony, we don't think you're a cabbage, far from it. I mean, you're the one who lets us copy his work when we're too lazy to do it ourselves. And it always comes out right."

Sirius could almost feel the heat from the stare he knew Remus was sending James. "I'm not talking about book smarts and you know it." James was likely sending his own glare back. "I don't believe those rumors that were flying about when Sirius came back. They were all first grade trash."

Remus continued, "I know a lie when I hear one, Prongs. You can't make up as many stories as I do and not be able to recognize others at it. I'm practically a human lie detector."

"Moony, I–wait, what's that?"

Remus sighed. "Muggle device, it's like a sort of Truth Serum. We were talking about them in Muggle Studies the other day."

"Oh," James said bringing the more important topic back into conversation, "well, look, what ever happened isn't any of your business, and–"

"And it wasn't yours that I'm a werewolf," Remus snapped. Sirius winced and could hear James's sharp intake of breath. "But you found out. You and Sirius found out my most hidden secret, the one thing I tried more than anything to hide. You found out. And then you helped me. You remained my friends, and you broke the law to help me through it. And I will never be able to find the words to express my gratitude to all of you." Remus's voice was tight with emotion.

"But now when one of you is in need, you won't let me help. You won't even tell me what's wrong. Oh, I've got a pretty damn good idea of what happened to him, but I could be wrong. I pray to God that I'm wrong, but odds are that I'm right."

The two were silent, probably sizing each other up, deciding what to say next. Sirius tried to control the rate of his breathing. If it came in loud, short gasps they would know he was up. He couldn't let them know he was listening in.

He cursed inwardly. Why was Remus so damn observant? Why couldn't he be easy to fool like Peter or the other imbecilic students of this school? This wasn't supposed to be for him to know! It wasn't for anyone to know!

But then again, Remus was right. Sirius knew his secret. Perhaps Sirius was being too hypocritical. Remus was a good friend. Sirius regarded him nearly as high as James. Remus was his brother too. But what would he say about Sirius if he knew the truth? Would he be supportive as the Potters had been, trying to build him back up? Would he try to back away, feeling that he had bit off more than he could chew? Or would he laugh?

No, Sirius tried to tell himself. Not Remus. Remus would never laugh about something like this. He had a secret as horrible as Sirius's. He should understand. But could Sirius tell him...?

After a prolonged silence, James said, "Look, Remus, it's not my place to say anything. That's Sirius's right. If he won't talk, then neither will I."

Remus sighed. "Well, at least he has you through this," he said simply, but Sirius could detect the hurt. "I just hope one day he can trust me as much I trusted him." With that, there was the sound of an object being placed on a table, the rustling of blankets, and the golden light shining through the gap in Sirius's curtains dimmed.

It was several long seconds before the remaining light disappeared leaving Sirius in a world of darkness only slightly lighter than the guilt plaguing his mind.

The next morning when Sirius awoke, James had already left for the Quidditch Pitch. Peter was at breakfast, and Remus was dressing. Sirius quickly pulled on his normal black pants and turtleneck. He slipped into his boots and gathered up his robe and scarf. Remus stood leaning against one of his bed posters waiting.

Sirius sighed and turned to face the werewolf, his brows furrowed oddly. Remus uncrossed his arms and pushed off the poster. "Padfoot," he asked, "are you all right?"

Sirius bit his bottom lip and held out a bar of Honeydukes Chocolate. A greedy gleam came to Remus's eyes, but the werewolf shook his head to clear it and looked at Sirius puzzled. "Just take it, Moony," he said moodily.

Remus blinked at it, but was suddenly struck with the realization that Sirius had heard the entire conversation he had had with James the night before. Sirius Black rarely, if ever, apologized. The only time Remus had ever heard it had been the day after the January full moon, when Sirius had offered the bag of chocolate to make up for his absence. Remus smiled at his friend and plucked the candy from his hand. "Whenever you're ready, Padfoot. Whenever you're ready." The greedy gleam was back in his eye as he munched on the bar while they walked to breakfast.

Sirius followed Remus out the door and then to head down for breakfast. He was still feeling moody, not just from that nagging need to apologize and doing said act, but also from his recent lack of Quidditch. In all reality, he should be down in the locker room with James, forcing him to stop pacing and shutting him up when he got to rambling.

He also could not duel, not officially, anyways. He needed some way to vent these frustrations. Perhaps the others would be up to rearranging the Slytherin Common Room later that night.

The two boys collected Peter and quickly made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch. They were determined to have good seats. Sirius stared at the loose curtain of a lion hanging across the pitch from them. That was the field entrance to the locker rooms. James and the others were all back there, waiting for the game to begin. Waiting without him. Sirius frowned. Once again, he bitterly mused on the great injustice of it all.

It wasn't much longer before the majority of Hogwarts students came pouring down the lawns and into the pitch. The three Marauders were surrounded by fellow Gryffindors, Lily quickly moving to Sirius's side. She gave him a small smile, knowing just how much he would have preferred to be on his broom, knocking the stuffing out of the Bludgers. Madame Hooch walked onto the field and blew her whistle. From the locker rooms, the Quidditch teams came flying out in a burst of colors. Sirius and the others cheered wildly at their Housemates.

From the professors' box, where the magical mike was located, a very unexpected voice called out, "Due to some rather unbecoming display of House rivalry, our student commentator will be spending the next few hours in the Hospital Wing." The mass of students were all staring at McGonagall, who was looking more stern than Sirius had seen her since his last detention. "As the position of Quidditch commentator is specifically reserved for a student, we will be allowing a substitute for this game. Who would like—?"

She was cut off by Sirius's loud voice, which had been quickly enhanced, "Ooh! Ooh, me, sir, me!" He jumped up and down waving his hands madly. Several around him were laughing, as was James from his broom. Almost as if she had been expecting it, she said, "Come over here, then, Mr. Black."

Sirius let out a whoop of celebration. Voice still enhanced, he yelled out, "Oi! Prongs, mate, give me a lift. I've taken on a momentary bout of laziness." James swooped over to the stands, and Sirius hopped onto the broom behind him. After the quick venture, which Sirius very much appreciated (how long had he been off a broom now?), James flew back to his position. Sirius looked over at McGonagall and held out his hand expectantly. Hesitantly and as though it was harming her greatly, the Transfiguration professor dropped the mike into Sirius's open hand.

"I'm going to regret this," she muttered. "I should have just done it myself."

"And, of course, that was Professor McGonagall, our lovely transfiguration professor. I would say she's a lovely old bird, but we all know that that would be silly," Sirius said beaming and ignoring the twitch that was already forming in said professor's left eye. "And onto the game! Down on the pitch we have our absolutely spiffing boys and girls in red! Let's hear it for the Gryffindors!" The pitch erupted with cheers that drowned out any Slytherin hissing. "Gryffindor is lead by, of course, James Potter, me best mate and rightfully the best of us all out here up in the air. See how he doth fly, like a bird in the air, like a fish in the sea, or even like a gorilla through the trees in the Amazon."

"Black, if you will not be seri—professional, I will take that mike away from you."

"Oh, she caught herself there," Sirius laughed. "You'd think that after six years of it, none of you lot would ever begin to say it around or involving me. Alas, do we ever learn? Back to Quidditch! The Gryffindors have a spectacular team this year…and it would have been great were I to still be flying, but am I? Noooo. That would be too easy!" Sirius was silent for a few second, his eyes darting back and forth. A slight cough from Flinktwick brought him back to Present-Time Land. "Anyways, Gryffindor is sure to do simply smashing! So let's get it on."

The entire pitch was silent, and one could practically see the waves of hatred radiating from the Slytherins. Sirius looked around, blinking oddly. He turned to the side to find McGonagall nearly in his face. Sirius held in a slight yelp and asked, "Can I help you?"

The middle aged woman narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips to a purse that was until then unknown to human kind. "Do not be biased, Black."

Sirius sighed in disappointment. "Fine, fine," he said waving her off. He raised his brow as he looked down upon the pitch. Slumping down on the railing, he said, "And the Slytherins."

The Gryffindors all laughed and Madame Hooch, knowing that trying to get Sirius Black to call a fair game was optimistic to the point of foolishness. She stuck her whistle in her mouth and blew shrilly as she tossed the Quaffle into the air. The Chasers dove forward, and the others flew out. "Right on ya, mate!" Sirius cried as James snagged the red ball. "James knicked the Quaffle, and he's headed over to the Slytherin goals. Toss to Abney, then to James again. Parnell's behind you, mate. HA!" Sirius cheered as James flipped to avoid a swipe from the Slytherin captain.

"Black! You cannot warn your housemates of the opposing team's moves!"

Sirius promptly ignored her. "Right, the others have the ball now, and they're doing something. Blah, blah, blah, I really don't care. They're getting up to the posts…Righto! Beautiful save by Miss Marionette Keenan. Wonderful girl, really. Funny, too. Took her to Hogsmeade one weekend. She had butterbeer shooting out my nose all day." Marionette laughed and blew Sirius an exaggerated kiss from the goals.

Not long into the game, the Slytherins, apparently displeased with Sirius's tendency to point out any and all their movements to the Gryffindors, began playing dirty. Being that James was generally disliked among the Slytherin populous, he was targeted the most. In fact, the only reason he wasn't already lying in a hospital bed was due to his superb flying skills, which Sirius pointed out snootily to the rival team.

When Nott, one of the Beaters, send a Bludger flying at Kristin Abney out of play, Sirius shouted over the roar of outrage, "Hey! She's a girl! I happen to know that your mother doesn't approve of such things. I'll write her and have you scrubbing pickled newt jars for a week! You surely remember last time that happened, aye, Nott?" Several Gryffindors laughed at the memory of the Howler Nott had received in fourth year when Sirius had, through no fault of his own, let slip to Mrs. Nott the nasty Densaugeo curse he had shot at a second year girl.

"Black, will you kindly not threaten the opposing players!"

"Oh, come on, Professor, it was a cheat shot and you know it," Sirius countered.

"All the same, you will not show preference for one House over the other, even if it your feelings at heart, even if it is your House, and—"

"Even if they were slimy gits?"

"Even if they were slimy—BLACK!" McGonagall had just gone a rather lovely shade of Gryffindor red.

"You heard it, straight from the Aethonan's mouth," Sirius crowed.

"Why you little**—**" McGonagall looked as though she would love nothing more than to strangle Sirius with the cord dangling form the mike. She might have tried it too had Dumbledore not popped a lemon drop into her mouth, shocking her out of anger.

"Lemon drops do wonders for the world, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Black," Dumbledore asked.

"That they do, sir," Sirius laughed. "Would you throw us one?" Dumbledore was only happy to oblige. People so rarely took his offered Lemon Drops. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. They were so delicious , after all.

**

* * *

Right, sorry that just sort of ended, but ya'll wouldn't believe the workload floating over my head right now. I'm going nuts! For weeks I could only get one or two paragraphs to come out of this. Grrrr…one day my Muses will return full throng to me. **

**Although she isn't in this chapter, we dedicate it to the coolness that is Narcissa. Rock on, Narcissa, rock on.**


	13. The Nightmare

**Hey ya'll! I didn't die! Aren't ya'll excited! Well, get excited! **

**EsScaper: Yay! I love when people love Narcissa! She's so much fun. But sorry, she's not here this time. She'll be back though, don't worry.**

**BrennQT: I do like a lemon drop. I totally agree with groovy Dumbledore on this issue. Does anyone else notice how groovy Dumbledore looks lately? Groovy. **

**Llailin: I'm glad you liked his commentating. I've always thought that Sirius would have made an awesome commentator, but if he's playing the sport, how could he do it? Why by being out for injuries, that's how! And you're right, this chapter is more miserable. Sorry about that, but it is meant to be a darker story in general. And sorry abt Remus too. **

**Lwelyn: Haha, yes, glad you're happy about the lack of slash. I know I said it before, but I just can't see Sirius and Remus like that. It just doesn't work with me. Yeah, I know its late, and so is this one. I'm sorry! I'm trying tho, I promise. Haha. I love getting into a good healthy debate about Harry Potter couples. My roommate and I have been in about seven heated ones already. It so much fun! I should be a lawyer or something. I like to argue too much. **

**Lil Smartass: Wow, distracting from homework…kinda like how I just wrote the last five pages of this and all these little notes while I have to exams to study for tomorrow…yeah. I'm sorry that your James and Sirius keep you in the dark. I know the feeling too. But Remus will know eventually, that's all I'll say on that. Oh, thank you for the muse offer. Perhaps I will kidnap Sally one day. **

**Everyone else: I'm very happy that ya'll loved Sirius's Quidditch commenting. And I'm sorry ya'll are concerned that Remus is still in the dark. I'll talk more on that later. **

**Note:Sirius has a drean in this chapter. The paragraphs in italics are the dream. It cuts back and forth, and this site won't accept my little symbl things for some reason. It mught be confusing, just just rememer italics means dream. **

**

* * *

Chapter 13 **

Come late March, Sirius was finding himself more and more restless. He wanted to get up and do something. But, of course, as he was reminded constantly, healer's orders were no. He wanted to fly. He wanted to run around. He wanted to challenge some poor unwitting soul to a duel at dawn on the field of honor just in time for McGonagall to hear him and ban him from all halls with suits of armor.

Why was everyone wearing their knickers a size too small?

As it was, Sirius was stuck inside, gazing longingly at the Quidditch pitch as Professor McGonagall lectured over some wand technique. Sirius didn't care. He probably already knew it, and if he didn't it wouldn't take much effort on his part to learn.

Sirius leaned his chair back on its back legs. He didn't care if McGonagall noticed. She'd failed to break him of the habit for years, one more lecture wouldn't do it.

McGonagall had turned her back to the class to write something on the board. Suddenly, something hit Sirius in the side of the head. He looked around to see James grinning like a maniac at him. Sirius raised a brow and unfolded the paper. Through the corner of his eye, he could see Lily straining to see what was written, hoping to be able to stop them before they began. Sirius grinned at her and shook his head. James and Sirius had caught onto her long ago. They had started charming all their notes. To all other eyes, the words were illegible, not even appearing to be the writer's hand. But the boys could read it just fine.

Sirius's dark eyes skimmed the words and lit up. An evil grin spread across his fair face. He spared a quick maniac glance at Lily before turning to James with a thumbs up. Lily bit her bottom lip and turned back to the front of the room, sparing nervous glances their way every few minutes.

That night, the four boys crept silently through the Slytherin common room. Everyone else in the castle was sound asleep, dreaming away, ignorant of the terror that was soon to befall them. The boys had already gone through the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw common rooms, decorating them lavishly with very untasteful items. The Slytherins deserved something extra special, the boys thought. After all, they were all such good friends with them.

Remus walked up to a snickering Sirius and frowned as he saw a portrait of Mrs. Black expanding and gluing itself to the wall. "Sirius, you can't do that," Remus hissed.

"Why not," Sirius asked. "God knows it would scare the crap out of me to see that wench's face in the morning again."

"If you put a picture of your mother up, everyone will know we did it."

"Everyone'll know we did it anyway," Sirius said. "Who else would pull late night pranks, let alone sneak into other common rooms?"

"He's got a good point, Moony," Peter said from his lookout position. James nodded, flicking his wrist to turn the snake statues in to rather childish looking bunny rabbits. Remus turned them pink before bringing his amber eyes back to Sirius.

"Merlin," Sirius sighed. "Will this make you feel better?" He turned and transfigured several portraits to become the mothers of some of the Slytherins. He muttered under his breath and raised a brow at Remus. "Happy? There's more of them now. And they'll pester their own children for hours. Silencing charms should make them louder."

"If they talk to their children, why isn't your mother saying anything to you," Peter asked.

Sirius's eyes darkened and his face fell flat. James turned to Peter, a livid look on his face. Remus bit his bottom lip and wisely said, "We should get out of here now." Sirius was the first to sweep from the room. James was quick to follow. He slapped Peter upside the head as he moved passed to get to Sirius. Remus left last, walking beside Peter as the smaller boy rubbed the back of his head, muttering.

The next morning at breakfast, Sirius sat moodily in his regular seat. Lily was pouring over some Charms homework to his right, and James was attempting to lean over him to talk to her. Peter sat on the other side of the table, next to Remus, trying desperately to apologize to Sirius for his comment last night. Obviously Remus had explained to him what such a comment would have meant to Sirius.

Sirius saw no reason to engage in conversation with the pudgy boy for a few days. He could stew in his own for a while. Sirius didn't need the likes of a blundering idiot like Peter Pettigrew reminding him of what a failure his mother saw him as.

James finally decided to leave Lily alone for a few minutes and turned to Sirius. He gave him an odd sort of look, which Sirius easily translated. James was concerned about Sirius's mood, thanks to Peter. Sirius just shook his head. He didn't want to deal with it right now. James understood and didn't press anything.

Sirius felt rather moody for the rest of the day. He was short tempered with almost everyone who crossed his path. He jinxed three fifth years that bumped into him, and he was very hard pressed to keep from doing the same to Lily when she scolded him. James was a bit irritated with him about it, but Sirius didn't particularly care just then.

Sirius hadn't had to think much about his mother and her distain for him lately. Regulus hadn't even been seen in the same corridor as him for months. Nothing was around to remind him of his old life. But then Peter had to say something about her! Sirius wanted to slam his fist into Peter's face. He knew that Peter hadn't meant anything by it. Peter didn't think before he spoke, and he wasn't bright to begin with. He couldn't really help the things he said, but it didn't make Sirius any less angry.

The boys turned into bed that night rather early. The mood in the room was still tense, as Sirius's bad mood hadn't yet subsided. James turned off the lights with a flick of his wand, and they all settled into sleep.

Sirius shuffled a bit, turning over onto his back. He smiled happily in his sleep. Sirius didn't dream often, at least not that he remembered. And they certainly never made him smile.

_Sirius stretched out in the grass under the oak tree. The sun shone around him, golden rays warming his skin. Fairies flew lazily about the golden sky, some resting for a few moments in the branches of the trees. One brave creature floated before Sirius's face. She pressed her tiny nose to his before flying away. Sirius smiled after her and rested his arms behind his head. It didn't occur to him to worry what Mother would say about grass stains on his shirt. _

_There was a noise off to the side. Sirius opened his eyes to see Regulus standing there. He was in the sailor swimsuit Mother thought was so darling. He smiled warmly at his brother and waved for him to follow him. Sirius smiled back and stood up._

Sirius pushed the comforter back and stood from the bed. He stumbled a bit as he walked to the door and pushed it open. He walked out of the room.

James blinked and lifted his head. He stared at the blurry door, knowing that the dark blurry figure that had just left was Sirius. What was he doing? James rubbed his eyes. Sirius never got up in the middle of the night. He shrugged and rested his head back on the pillow.

_Regulus led Sirius down the path through the meadow. Sirius looked up and saw the family's summer cottage just above the hill. He stalled for a moment, observing the merry looking white walls. Regulus noticed his brother's slack and turned to wave him onward. Sirius laughed a jogged to meet up with the younger boy. Regulus hopped onto a log, and Sirius followed, both laughing as they tried to stay balanced as it tilted upward. _

James couldn't get back to sleep. It had begun to rain before he had awoken, and now the thunder and lightning were becoming a bit of a problem. He turned over from his back to stomach to his back again. He couldn't get comfortable. He grunted and looked to the side. Sirius still wasn't back yet. What in Merlin's name was he doing? The bath room was just across the hall.

In curiosity, James leaned over his bed and pulled the Map from his truck. He slipped his glasses over his eyes and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Lines of ink traveled down the worn parchment, and it wasn't long before the whole of Hogwarts was written before his eyes. James scanned the levels, and he soon found Sirius slowly walking down the hall that led to the Astronomy Tower. James smirked.

But then his face faltered. Sirius was moving rather slowly, and no one else in the castle, besides Filtch and his cat, who were down in the dungeons, was moving about. James looked in the other dorms, but saw no other students moving. Sirius wasn't meeting anyone. What was he doing?

Suddenly, cold dread filled James's heart. Something wasn't right. He needed to go get Sirius and bring him back to the room. James flew from his bed and out the door.

_Sirius and Regulus finally came up to the stiff banks of the creek by the cottage. Regulus cried for Sirius to come see something. The elder brother lifted his head to see their three cousins waving at them. The girls were calling loudly and giggling. They then turned around and jumped down into the cool waters. Regulus and Sirius laughed. _

Freezing rain beat down on the grounds of Hogwarts. Even creatures in the Forest had taken shelter from the harsh waters. Sirius walked slowly out onto the study platform of the Astronomy Tower. On his face, he wore an expression of one inside a pleasant dream. His eyes were closed, yet he was walking.

He shuffled over to the edge of the tower and pulled himself up on the railing. He cast his face down, and had his eyes been opened he would have seen the long fall he could make.

_Sirius and Regulus looked over the bank to see their cousins paddling about with their parents and the boys' own floating lazily in the cool water. "Hello, darlings!" Mrs. Black called up happily, a sweet smile on her face. _

"_Hello," Sirius called back, waving at his relatives. _

"_Come on," his uncle cried. "The water's wonderful." The girls clapped and waved the boys down. _

"_Jump," Sirius's father called. Regulus did just so, causing a wave of water to hit Andromeda. She cried out and shielded her face, but laughed and splashed the boy when he resurfaced. Sirius laughed heartily from the bank. Andromeda was the only one who didn't really mind being splashed. _

James ran through the castle halls. He had to get to Sirius. Something was not right. Something was very, very wrong. The way to the Astronomy Tower seemed much longer than normal. James quickened his pace. He had to get up there.

James threw himself up the long, winding staircase. He gasped for air but refused to slow down. He couldn't. He needed to go faster. "Padfoot!" he yelled.

_Sirius smiled down at his family and lifted his foot to step off the steep bank. Mother didn't seem to worry that he was still in his clothes. They could be easily dried and cleaned with a flick of a wand anyhow. _

"Padfoot!"

_Sirius raised his brows in confusion,and he looked back. Was someone calling for him? But what was Padfoot? He started to turn back. _

"_Jump!" his mother's voice cried shrilly. "Jump, you little traitor!" The lovely world around Sirius suddenly became quite dark and dreadful. It was as though he was in a forest of thorns with a river of blood. His mother's cold, skeletal hands reached up and latched onto his arm. The touch of her skin on his burned. She began to pull him down._

James could see out onto the work platform. Sirius was out there. James's heart skipped nearly three beats. He was standing on the rail, one foot in the air, ready to step off. Then Sirius yelled and became very off balance. He was about to fall.

James flew out the door and grabbed onto him. He jerked backwards and was able to pulled Sirius back onto the safer ground. James grabbed Sirius's shoulders and tried to turn him around. Sirius began to kick and scream. "No! No, let me go!"

"Sirius," James cried, rain pouring down around them, "Sirius, wake up."

Sirius shook again and his eyes opened. He stared at James in confusion and looked around wildly. When he realized where he was, his eyes filled with fear like James had only seen before when the Blacks had come to his home to demand Sirius back. "Shit. Oh, shit," he muttered, hands gripping his matted hair firmly. "Holy shit."

James didn't know what to do. His heart was still racing from fear and from the run. His hands shook as he reached out to grab Sirius's shoulders. He could hardly see through his fogging glasses. James couldn't think. He was too scared of what had almost happened. "What," he tried to ask. "What—?"

Sirius fell back to his haunches, breaths coming in short, raspy gasps. His skin was deathly white, and he was shaking like a leaf. "They—they tried to-to—" He could barely get a word out. James took Sirius firmly by the shoulders and tried to force the other to look him in the eye. "There was th-this creek, an-and she wanted me to-to jump."

James's eyes darkened. There was no way. James held in a particularly vulgar curse. They hadn't given up. The Blacks were still trying to off Sirius. But what James couldn't understand was how they had been able to force him out here.

Sirius took several long, deep breaths in hopes to calm himself, at least enough to talk. "It—it was up at the summer house. Everything was nice, and all the family was there," he said. "I was following Regulus to the creek. The girls were there, Andromeda too. Father called for us to come swim with them too." His eyes widened in to nearly perfect circles. "And shit. I nearly jumped down there. I—I—" He couldn't continue.

James wrapped his arms around Sirius, and the other boy clung to James's shirt like a frightened child. James's mind was in a panic. Sirius's parents had somehow gotten into his dreams and forced him to sleepwalk up to the tower. They were trying to make him fall. They were trying to kill him. God, if James had fallen back asleep, Sirius would have been dead right now. James swallowed thickly and pushed the thought from his head. "Come on, Sirius," he said softly. "We need to get inside." He slowly helped Sirius to stand and walk. It was a difficult task as Sirius was shaking so badly.

It was a slow march down the corridors. James was bluntly ignoring his frozen skin and dripping clothes. He was far too intent on getting Sirius back to the safety of their dry, warm beds. They turned a corner and ran straight into Professor McGonagall. She immediately assumed her stern and strict persona, but at a second glance, the Transfiguration professor's jaw dropped in surprise. "Black, Potter, what on earth—?"

"Please, Professor," James said, "just don't ask."

Her eyes and lips narrowed again. She looked as though she were about to scold him but saw the expression on Sirius's face. "Get him to the Hospital Wing," she commanded. "Straight away." James inwardly cursed, but he turned around and led Sirius away. Madam Pomfrey was quite irritated at being woken up in the middle of the night, but she began to fuss about Sirius the second she laid eyes on him. She fetched dry pajamas for both boys and dried their hair with a flick of her wand. She forced them both to drink a Pepper Up potion. She left for a moment so they could change.

James watched as Sirius climbed into the bed on the far wall. He pushed himself up against the corner and sat there, eyes wide open. James sat down on the side of the bed, not knowing what he could do. Madam Pomfrey returned. "Now, what in Merlin's name were you boys doing?"

James looked back at Sirius, who was making no moves to answer. He just sat in the corner, still shaking madly. The matron ripped a blanket from a nearby bed and reached over to wrap it tightly around Sirius's shoulders. "Freezing and sweating," she said. "You must already be coming down with more than a cold. I don't understand you boys. Why on earth would you be running about in the freezing rain. You're lucky you're not Muggles. You'd have caught your deaths out there."

Sirius shrunk back into the blanket, and James stood up, his face livid. "Sorry if this is rude, but don't say that again," he demanded. The nurse blinked at him, quite confused. McGonagall walked into the infirmary. She sent a concerned glance towards the boys before calling Madam Pomfrey away. James sat back down on the bed. Even if they had tried, he didn't think either would be getting any sleep tonight.

Four days later, James rubbed sleep from his eyes as he rolled out of bed. He groped blindly for his glasses for a few seconds before slipping them on his face. Looking up, he frowned. Sirius was sitting on his bed, staring blankly ahead. His skin was deathly pale, and the bags under his eyes were becoming much more noticeable. His eyes started to close, but he shook his head wildly and blinked rapidly. He looked to the side and saw James up. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and moved to get his uniform. "You didn't sleep at all again, did you," James asked. Sirius snorted. "Damn, Padfoot, that's not healthy."

Sirius shut his trunk and offered James a glare. "Neither is falling off a tower," he snapped. They glared at each other for a few seconds before Sirius rubbed his eyes and sighed, "You know I'm not trying to be snappy, right." James nodded. "I'm just so damn tired," he moaned, "but I can't sleep."

"Padfoot, you've got—"

Sirius cut him off, "No, Prongs. I can't." James didn't press the matter further as Sirius walked out of the room and to the showers. Sirius quickly got in the shower and turned to cold water on full blast. For the past few days his showers had been the most uncomfortable ones he had ever taken, but the cold water would keep him wake and alert for a few more hours. He sighed. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this treatment. His body was sure to just give up sometime soon.

Sirius shudder to think what might happen if he fell asleep again. What would his mother do this time? She wasn't going to let him live, not if she could help it. She'd continue trying until she saw his body cold and dead on the ground. Sirius cursed her.

Sirius stepped out of the shower and dried off. He shivered madly as he pulled on his clothes. He walked slowly down the halls of the castle, ignoring his frozen hair and holding in a racking cough. He couldn't let anyone see him with a fever. If they did, he'd be sent straight to the Hospital Wing, and Madam Pomfrey would force him to get some rest. But he couldn't do it.

Sirius was one of the last to walk into Transfiguration class. He slumped into his seat, ignoring the concerned glances of his friends and teacher. McGonagall set the class objectives on the board and passed out kittens from a box. Several of the girls squealed and cuddled with the little fuzz balls. Sirius held onto his white kitten by the loose skin of its neck. He was too tired to let it play about. James, to his right, was holing his wand in front of the kitten's face, letting it chase the tip about his desk. "Now," McGonagall said, "Today we will begin the next chapter of your texts. You will set to work turning these kittens into jewelry boxes." She provided an example and set them to work.

As always, James was the first to have perfected the spell, and McGonagall stood back to see whether Lily or Sirius would master it second. Today seemed to by Lily's day. Before her on the desk sat a lovely golden box studded with green gems. Both she and the professor turned to watch Sirius. He, however, was only waving his wand half heartedly and blinking furiously.

A few minutes later, Remus succeeded in transfiguring his kitten. James blinked oddly at his other friend before turned to stare back at Sirius. Lily's eyes were nearly perfect circles. She also turned to Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, are you all right," she asked. "You seem a bit out of it."

Sirius rubbed his eye and muttered, "I'm fine." He swished his wand, and the kitten finally transfigured into a beautiful ivory box. He set his wand down on the desk and leaned back. He fought to keep his eyes open as he loosened his tie.

"If you have succeeded in the initial transfiguration, feel free to reverse the spell. Keep practicing," McGonagall said from the back of the room. James immediately went to work, transfiguring the kitten back and forth in rapid succession. It barely had time to hiss before being changed each time. Lily and Remus also went to work, but Sirius just sat there. He knew he could do it. He just didn't feel like it right now.

He ran his hands through his hair. It was getting damp with sweat. He wiped his brow with his sleeve before taking off his robe. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and wiggled out of his sweater vest. Then he was suddenly feeling rather cold. He unrolled his sleeves and crossed his arms for body warmth.

Nearing the end of the class, McGonagall came back around with the box. The students deposited their kittens or boxes inside. "Now, if you did not succeed in a full transfiguration, you will come back by my office after dinner to pick up a kitten. Practice on it for homework." The bell rang. "Good day."

The Gryffindors gathered their bags together and began to file towards the door. Sirius swallowed dryly as he slipped his wand into his bag. James, Remus, and Peter were all gathering around his desk, James staring after Lily as she walked passed. Remus said something, but Sirius couldn't make it out. He screwed his eyes shut and tried blinking a few times, but thing still seemed a bit blurred.

"Let's go, Padfoot," James said. "Just Potions before lunch. I know Slughorn likes you, but we can't be late again this week." Sirius stood up and they turned for the door. Sirius only took one step before collapsing in a dead faint. "Sirius!" James cried.

Several students stopped and stared. From the door, Lily turned back to see what had happened. She saw Sirius lying on the ground and gasped. She came running back to the boys as McGonagall came running up. "What's happened here?"

"He just dropped, Professor," James said frantically. McGonagall said nothing more, but conjured a stretcher and levitated Sirius onto it. She took off for the Hospital Wing, the other three boys and Lily on her heels.

**

* * *

Ok, I guess I should make mention that Sirius's dream sequence was taken form Fox's _Anastasia_. I was watching it one day while mapping out some of the chapters for this story. Well, during the scene where Anya is sent the nightmare by Rasputin, I was sitting enthralled by the wonderful art and my odd obsession with the last Russian royal family. I was smiling at the cute little turn of the century swimsuits, and then I realized something. Sirius--Anastasia, Regulus--Alexei (her little brother), Bella, Andromeda, and Narcissa--Olga, Tatiana, and Maria (her three older sisters). Wow. Except for Sirius being a boy, it all fit perfectly. There was a little brother and three sisters. Cool. I have a drawing that I'm rather fond of depicting that scene. Anyways. Just so ya'll know that I didn't come up with that on my own. But it just got stuck in my head and I couldn't get rid of it. Well, carry on. **


	14. Grudging Respect

**In celebration of the glorious American holiday (funny story: the other day I'm sitting in my room and I came to the most startling conclusion of my life. I tear into my brother's room and yell, "Dude! English people don't have Thanksgiving! Hell, no one else does? How do they live? Thanksgiving is all about eating!" I had never really though about that before. It made me sad. No lie.) here's an update. **

**404: Wow, I'm sorry I brought up horrible things. For your sake I'll try to remember to put more humor in. I hope you don't take this wrong, but I'm a bit pleased that someone could relate to what I've written. I've been told that that's an important aspect of literature.**

**Maraudering-siriusly: Dude, you should see my ipod. I think I have almost 100 Disney songs, plus things from other musicals and junk. It's pretty much silly of me. But hey, I'm a Disney gal at heart. **

**Lil Smartass: yeah, that was a pretty obvious way, but with the way I've made Sirius, he already thinks James knowing what happened is bad enough. If they had told Remus and Peter help watch over him while he slept, they would be even more curious, which Sirius would have been very much against. Plus I don't think Sirius would want to inconnivance them like that. About Peter, I know, but it's so hard! You just want to exclude him and junk all the time. I know I keep saying I'll try to add him in more, and I really do mean to, but I just plain don't like him. **

**To everyone else: I'm sorry I made you all wait for the chapters. I just have so much less time right now. But when I get chances, I write little bits. Also, I'm sorry his mother is a terrible little wench from hell. And sorry about the suspence.**

**HAPPY TURKEY WEEKEND!**

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

The group burst into the Hospital Wing. As usual, Madam Pomfrey stood with her hands on her hips, a stern expression on her face until she saw the patient. "Dear God," she cried. "Get him onto a bed." McGonagall levitated Sirius onto the nearest bed. Madam Pomfrey shooed the worried students out of her way. She placed a hand on Sirius's soaking forehead. "Sweet Merlin, he's boiling up."

She quickly went to the back of the room and returned with a bowl of cold water and a rag. She wetted the rag and placed it on Sirius's forehead. She pulled off his shoes and took off his shirt. She discarded the wet piece of clothing on the floor and pulled the blankets at the foot of the bed over his body. She stuck a thermometer into his mouth. "104.2," she said in alarm. "Does this boy think he's invincible?" McGonagall frowned.

Madam Pomfrey walked away from the bed, and James called, "Aren't you going to give him a potion or something?"

The matron turned back. "When he wakes up," she said. "Let him get some sleep for bit."

"No," James said suddenly. "He needs a potion now."

"Potter," McGonagall said. "I understand that you are concerned for Black, but you will remember that Madam Pomfrey is the one in charge here."

"Professor," James protested. "Sirius is really sick." He bit his bottom lip. What should he do? He needed to explain how Sirius had been treating his body the past few days. But that would make them ask questions, questions that James couldn't answer. Sirius hadn't told anyone a thing about what had happened to him. James wasn't going to go against him. But he needed to explain. "H-he hasn't been sleeping well for a few days," James tried. "Couldn't he at least have a Dreamless Sleep potion?" They didn't need to see the Blacks trying to invade their son's dreams.

"I'd have to wake him up for that," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I really think that it would be a good idea, Professor," James said to his Head of House.

McGonagall stared at him for a few seconds, her eyes narrowed as if trying to see through him. Finally, she said, "Give him the potion, Poppy. He'll only be up for a few seconds, I'm sure."

Madam Pomfrey didn't look happy, but she went to retrieve the potion. With a flick of her wand, Sirius's eyes opened. The grey orbs were unfocused, and he gasped for breath. James wrenched the potion from the matron and said gently, "Hey, mate. Take this." Sirius didn't object to James pouring the potion down his throat. Sirius's eyelids dropped, and he was asleep again in seconds. James placed the potion on the table by the bed and sat down.

"Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, "you will remember you have a class right now."

"I don't care," James said.

Madam Pomfrey was about to continue, but she was stopped, oddly enough, by Professor McGonagall. "Let the boy stay, Poppy." The other three Gryffindors began to move towards the bed. "The rest of you, get to class." Lily looked rather dejected, and Remus and Peter began to protest. "No," their Head said. "Get going." The two boys frowned but followed Lily out.

McGonagall motioned with her head for Madam Pomfrey to leave. She nodded slowly and walked into her office. McGonagall turned to James. The young man wasn't paying attention to anything in the room but Sirius. He reached forward and grasped the sleeping boy's hand. He bit his bottom lip in worry. "James," McGonagall said. "James, what happened to him?"

James sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Look, Professor," he said, "if it was up to me, I'd tell you so we could help him, but he won't have it."

"Why won't he talk to anyone," she asked.

"He's not ready for it," James said. Then his eyes narrowed and he turned to look at McGonagall with a dark face. "I hope you can take this respectfully, Professor, but if someone tries to make him say anything and I hear about it, I won't be able to take responsibility for my actions."

McGonagall sat down on another chair besides her student. She studied the intense look on his face. For once, he seemed more like a young man than a boy. He sat rigidly, his hand still grasping his friend's. "James," she said, "I do hope you understand the intensity and implications of such a statement." James opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand for silence. "It shows just how good of a soul you are." James was taken aback.

"I have been teaching here for a good number of years, Potter," McGonagall said, leaning her elbows on her knees. "I have seen children grow up, seen friendships come and go. I've seen much, but never have I seen the level of intensity as can be found in the friendship you and Sirius share. I have seen the lengths you have gone so far to protect and back each other, and I can only conclude that those levels will become more extreme as you get closer. Although how the two of you could get any closer is beyond me." She smiled. "Your friendship is a treasure, a true gift. And I know that you will always see it as such. For this, I am very proud of you both." She stood and placed a comforting hand on James's shoulder. "Continue to do it."

The usual stern professor walked briskly from the room, leaving James to wonder if she had really said all those things.

It was not until after dinner that Sirius awoke. He was no better than he had been the first time, and his temperature had not gone down. Madam Pomfrey placed another wet rag on his forehead and administered three different potions to him. Sirius lay against the pillows, fighting sleep after the matron left. Remus and Peter softly urged him to just let it come. Sirius turned his unfocused eyes to James.

James quickly grabbed the Dreamless Sleep from the bedside table. He held it up for Sirius to drink. The liquid fell down his throat, and Sirius allowed sleep to overcome him. Once his breathing had become more even, Remus looked up at James. "He isn't doing so well," the werewolf said, rubbing his own eyes. "He hasn't been doing well for days. Why didn't he come get a potion?" Remus had suggested to Sirius that he do such a thing three days ago, but Sirius had been rather snappy with him. Remus knew better than to deal with Sirius when he was in a temper, so he had let it be. He had figured James would talk sense into him. That was how the two always worked. There were just situations where Sirius couldn't be reasoned with. For those situations, there was James.

"He couldn't," James said, a firm edge taking to his voice. "He couldn't, and that's that."

"No, James," Remus said. "That's not that. This is his health we're talking about. And we call ourselves his friends?"

Peter frowned and said, "Well, what are we going to do when he snaps at us? You left him alone too, Remus."

"I know," Remus said, "and now I'm regretting it. He could have been seriously ill. Merlin, he is. He fainted after a step."

James's face was dark. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and said, "Listen, mates, I don't want you to take this personal like, because it's not. Sirius is going through something right now. You know how he gets, and if it weren't for freak coincidence, I wouldn't even know about it."

The other two looked only slightly comforted knowing that James should have been in the dark too. James continued, "He doesn't really talk to me about it, I promise. But I know that when he's ready, he'll tell us everything. We just have to give him time. Until then, we just need to be there and not ask questions." They didn't look too happy about it, but Remus and Peter nodded. "I am sorry, lads, but it's not my call."

"We understand," Peter said. James nodded at him, thankful that Peter was able to be mature about something like this. Remus narrowed his golden eyes, but he too nodded.

James refused to leave the Hospital Wing that night. He put up a very tough fight with the matron and bested her in a screaming match. Remus and Peter had long since headed back up to the dorm. James shifted in the uncomfortable wooden chair beside Sirius's bed. He pushed his glasses to the top of his head and rubbed his eyes.

This was one of the most uncomfortable nights of his life, but James was feeling like he deserved it. He should have been paying more attention to his friend. He should have been much more insistent and forceful about Sirius getting rest. He had allowed the other boy to deprive himself of desperately needed sleep. And now he was ill. James cursed himself. He had failed to notice what Sirius had been going through at home, and he had failed to keep him in good health.

James grunted and leaned his head on his shoulder, hoping some small form of sleep would come to him that night.

The next morning, James was awoken by the golden light streaming into the Hospital Wing and the bustling about of the matron. James rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly. God, everything was unfocused still. "When you toss around that much, they tend to fall off," a silky voice said. James turned and could see the very blurry form of Sirius sitting in bed. He was holding something out to James. James grinned and took the offered spectacles and slipped them over his nose. The world came into clear focus, as did Sirius's smirk.

"All right, mate," James asked. "You still look pretty under."

"I still feel under," Sirius said, running a hand through his hair. "And I'm confined here until tomorrow, drill sergeant's orders," he added, jerking a thumb to the busy matron.

"It'll do you good," James said. "That spell yesterday had everyone real worried. Peter and Remus are getting antsy about all this." Sirius frowned. "I didn't say anything," James quickly confirmed. Sirius relaxed a bit on his pillows. James drew in a deep breath and said, "Look, I know you don't want to, but they are our friends, brothers. They deserve to know the truth, especially Remus. You know his secret."

Sirius's face darkened, and he suddenly looked very much like a Black. "James," he said sharply, "I've never even really said anything to you. If I don't talk to you, then who else stands a chance?" James sighed and rolled his eyes. Sirius leaned back down on the pillows and shut his eyes. "It's hard enough coming to terms with everything on my own, but it's a whole other ballgame to have other people knowing. You have to worry about their reactions. Will they think you're weak and pathetic? Will they stare at you with their damned sympathy?"

"Padfoot," James began, "You know we wouldn't—"

Sirius cut him off. "Prongs, please," he said. "You don't understand how it feels. Your parents are saints. Mine are demons. We come from two very different worlds, mate. No matter how much I regard you my brother, we are very different people."

Sirius was reluctant to speak much after that, and Madam Pomfrey soon came bursting in, demanding that James allow Sirius to get some rest. Sirius quickly downed a dosage of Dreamless Sleep and drifted off. James once again refused to leave the Hospital Wing. It didn't matter right now anyway. He didn't have class until after lunch.

Just after the bells rag for lunch hour, the door to the Hospital Wing opened, and Lily Evans slipped inside. She bit her bottom lip and walked hesitantly up behind James. She stood there for a few minutes debating whether or not to speak. Drawing in a breath, she said softly, "Potter."

James lifted his head and nodded at her in greeting. "Evans," he said. Lily raised her brows in surprise. He wasn't trying to make any passes at her. This reminded her terribly of the week that Sirius hadn't been at school. Although it had been a bit refreshing, it had also been frightening. James had been a totally different person without Sirius around. Not his normal confident self, he had been quiet and withdrawn.

She inclined her head to Sirius's sleeping form. "He doing any better," she asked.

James nodded. "Yeah, he was up and talking earlier. He's under orders to rest here for the night, and he'll be good to go tomorrow morning."

"He looked awful yesterday," Lily said. "He couldn't have been feeling much better if he fainted like that."

"Pneumonia, she said," James answered. "He'd be in bed for weeks if we were Muggles. He also could have died because of it, if it were serious enough. I think she said it weakens the immune system really bad."

Lily nodded, shocked. "He'd have been susceptible to more serious illnesses," she said, running a hand over her cheek.

They sat in awkward silence for several moments before Lily finally said, "Look, Potter, I just wanted to say that, well, Sirius just seems to be having an awful term, and, well, I'm glad he has you through what ever it is he's going through."

James stared at her. Her cheeks were glowing pink, and her eyes were sparkling. He wasn't sure if she had ever seemed so attractive to him before. He resisted the urge to shake his head. That wasn't important right now, but it meant something. He reached out and took her hand. He gave it a quick squeeze before letting go. "Thanks, Lily," he said. "That really does mean a lot."

By now Lily was nearly the color of her hair. She stood quickly and lifted her bag over her shoulder. "Yes, well, I just wanted to let you know, Ja—Potter," she said quickly. "I need to be going. Library. Have a paper to finish for Potions." She was out the door faster than James had ever seen her move. He raised a brow. What was that about? Lily was always done with her papers days before they were due.

Had Slughorn even assigned anything this week?


	15. Lily Comes Around

**Howdy! Well since today is my birthday, I figured it'd be a nice thing to do to treat ya'll to another chapter! Yay! I should be studying instead of doing this. Finals start next week. UGH!**

**404: Well, I'm glad it doesn't bother you too much. I'd hate for that to happen. I'd be sad. No one ever wants to be sad. Yeah, I get what you mean about the slow stuff, coming to terms with it and all. Sirius is going to be very slow about it all. I mean, technically he never even told James.**

**Katharina-B: I know. I made them terrible, didn't I? Haha, I'm glad you like Lily and James. There's more of them coming up! **

**Kute Anime Kitty: HOLY CRAP! They don't have Forth of July either! When do they blow things up? When are they patriotic?**

**Rockpaperscissor: I'm glad I could make you laugh. **

**Lil Smartass: Haha, yeah I did manage to get Peter in there some. Go me. Abt them being gay, if we all just sit down and be realistic: the HP books—although getting rather dark—are still sort of for younger readers. And even though they attract an older audience, I really don't think JK wrote the characters intending them to be gay or for people to get so intense about ships. Don't get me wrong, I love defending my ships of choice, but I can deal with Harry dating Ginny or Ron and Hermione having the hots for each other. In reality, I seriously doubt she meant for any of the Marauders to be gay together. But everyone and a while, guys like to pretend they're gay, and that's always funny to write. Haha. **

**Well, this is the quickest update I've done in a long, long time. Go me. Also, I'm glad everyone liked the little Lily/James bit. Since I don't see the two just suddenly dating over night, even though James already likes Lily, there are going to be bits throughout the rest of the story that involve Lily and James slowly coming together. This chapter includes such a bit. Hazzah! The makings of Harry! **

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

Sirius was released from the Hospital Wing the next morning, just as expected. James came to meet him before classes, bringing his uniform and books. Sirius changed, and they walked out of the wing together. As soon as they walked into the Charms classroom, Professor Flintwick said, "Mr. Black, the headmaster wishes to see you." Sirius blinked. "Go ahead," the tiny professor prompted. Sirius looked at James, who shrugged. Sirius then turned on his heel and headed back down the hall.

Sirius walked up to the stone gargoyle. "Sherbet Lemons, Sugar Quills, Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frogs—" The gargoyle jumped to the side to reveal the winding staircase leading to the headmaster's office. Most of the teachers had stopped giving Sirius and James the password to the headmaster's office. They figured after so many trips there the boys understood the method behind Dumbledore's password choices. It was a waste of their breath to say anything more on it.

Sirius stepped onto the stairs, and they carried him up to the thick wooden door. Sirius drew in a deep breath and knocked. The door swung open, and Dumbledore was revealed to him. The old headmaster sat at his desk, pouring over some pieces of parchment. Without looking up, he said, "Good morning, Sirius."

"Good morning, sir," Sirius said stepping into the office. Dumbledore motioned to one of the chairs placed before his desk. Sirius dropped his book bag and seated himself. Dumbledore placed one of the parchment sheets to the side and looked up at his student. Sirius had long since wiped his face of emotion.

Dumbledore laced his long fingers together before speaking. "Are you feeling quite well again?" Sirius nodded. "Good, good," he said lightly. "Professor McGonagall was quite concerned about your health for a few days, as was Mr. Potter." Sirius nodded again. He knew James had spent most of the time in the Hospital Wing with him. "I also sent an owl to James's parents informing them of your situation, seeing as you have seemed to relocate yourself there during the winter holiday."

Sirius blinked. Kaelin would be all over this soon. He'd have bottles of potions that would chase him until he took them, scrolls and scrolls expressing her concern over his health and how he shouldn't be pushing his body. She'd fuss for hours when they got back to London. The thought of it made Sirius smile inwardly.

"Sirius," Dumbledore said, "I suspect you are highly tired and irritated with the events unfolding around you." What an understatement. "I understand that these events are bringing unwanted attention your way. I can see how this is very stressful."

Sirius knew the headmaster meant well, but he wished the old man would just get to the point. He wondered if Dumbledore realized he was doing just what he was talking about. "I have been told that you had deprived yourself sleep for several days and refused to see Madam Pomfrey when you were obviously feeling ill. These are not healthy habits, Sirius," the headmaster continued. Sirius held in the comment about falling off towers he had made to James a few days ago.

Sirius sighed. He knew he would not leave this office without offering some form of explanation, but Sirius refused to spill everything. With every passing day Sirius felt more and more guilty that he was keeping such things from people who honestly cared about him, people like Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Peter, and even Lily. But he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. It was still too fresh, too painful. He hadn't even begun to heal yet.

"I had reasons for it, sir," he said. "I won't—can't say those reasons, but they were there."

"You understand, Sirius, that many of us here are very concerned for you," Dumbledore asked. Sirius nodded. "If this conversation is not to go further, I daresay you've missed enough classes this term." Sirius nodded and turned to leave the room, heart filling even heavier with guilt.

Later that afternoon, Sirius sat in the library with Lily, once again making up for time out of lessons. He rubbed his eyes, and Lily immediately asked, "Are you too tired? We can stop."

Sirius smiled at her. Her protective, worrying manner was a bit irritating, but she was just concerned. "No, Lils," he said.

"Are you sure," she asked. "This isn't much work, you know. You can always finish it later."

Sirius laughed, "Since when has Lily Evans ever condoned putting off school work?"

Lily frowned and before she could stop herself, half yelled, "I'm serious!" Lily clamped her hands over her mouth as soon as the words escaped her lips. Sirius roared with laughter. "That's not funny," she hissed, throwing a nervous glance over her shoulder. Madame Prince was glaring at them harshly. "You'll get us kicked out again!"

Sirius flashed her his famous grin. "Come on, Lily," he said. "That phrase has been taboo here for how long?" Lily frowned, but her eyes were sparkling. She shook her head and returned to her notes, shoving a handful toward Sirius to copy. He rolled his eyes and began writing.

Lily watched him, scrunching her nose at his miniscule script. "I don't see how you can read what you write," she said. Her own handwriting was rather large and loopy, very girl like.

"Better than James's chicken scratch," he retorted. Lily's smile suddenly dropped. Sirius blinked in confusion. That was odd. If Lily ever let the mentioning of James bring down her good mood, she would be huffing about some arrogant thing he had done lately. She was blushing and had diverted her eyes away.

Sirius then smirked. He leaned forward on his elbows. "Lily," he said in a sing song voice. Her blush was nearing the color of her hair now, and she was biting her bottom lip. "Lily, do you have something you'd like to share with me?" She shook her head wildly.

Sirius grinned and moved to try to meet her eyes. She turned away. "Lily," he said grabbing her chair and turning it to him. She looked rather like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He let out a bark of laughter at her face and scratched the back of his head, looking at her expectantly.

"What," she squeaked. Sirius just raised a brow. "It's nothing!"

Sirius leaned his arms on his knees. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be acting like this," he said. She narrowed her emerald eyes at him. "No death glares, dear Lily," Sirius laughed.

"Then stop looking at me like that," Lily countered.

"Well, what do you want me to do," Sirius asked. "The only times James makes you this red is when you've been screaming for ten minutes straight. Admit it, this is weird behavior coming from you."

Lily opened her mouth to speak but a loud shout from the library entrance stopped her. "Padfoot!" James came running in dragging Remus, who was looking at Madame Prince fearfully. The other boy paid the overly strict librarian no mind as he raced up to his fellow Gryffindors, nearly colliding with the table. Sirius raised a brow at his best friend before sparing a glance at Lily. She had retreated and was hiding behind a book, only the top of her bright hair visible.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned back to James. "What, Prongs," he asked.

"I've just had the best idea of me life," the messy haired boy exclaimed. Remus attempted to shush him as Madame Prince stomped over, wand held dangerously in her hand. "Come on, mate," James cried. He grabbed Sirius's sleeve and hauled him up. "You can study later. Wormtail's waiting in the Great Hall." James then dragged both his roommates out of the library, just missing Madame Prince and leaving Lily to collect Sirius's things.

Later that night, the boys sat in their respective beds, laughing about their latest prank. "Didn't I tell you it was rich," James howled.

"We are going to be in so much trouble," Remus said, a twinkle in his amber eyes.

"They can't catch us," James said.

"Yeah," Sirius confirmed. "We're on a mission from God!"

Remus and Peter laughed. "Lily Evans heard you talking about it though," Peter noted. "Remus, you said she was there when you two got Sirius, right?" Remus nodded. Peter continued, "So she knows. She'll rat us out in seconds!"

"Look who's talking about rats," James said slyly. Peter sent him a mock frown. James shrugged as he said, "We're always the reason for trouble around here. So what if Evans heard us talking, we'll get the blame either way."

"Speaking of Evans, Prongs," Remus asked, "when was the last time she yelled at you? I haven't seen an argument between you two for a while now. It's got to be a record of sorts."

James blinked curiously at his werewolf friend. "Hey, that's right. She hasn't yelled at me in a while! She must be realizing her feelings for me! I should go talk to her." James attempted to jump up from the bed, but in his overexcitement, he tripped over his sheets. He landed hard on the floor, and the other three boys roared with laughter. "Shut it, you asses," James muttered from the floor.

"You should just stay in here, Prongs," Sirius said. "Evans won't take kindly to you falling on her. In fact, she'd likely give you those lovely sores again."

James winced at the memory. "That wasn't fair, what she did," he protested. "She's a walking Charms encyclopedia! I could never have a chance against that."

Remus smiled. "And you could have just as easily turned her into a slug. Besides, Prongs, you were harassing her. She's technically got the right to get rid of you however she wants if you take it too far."

"I didn't take anything to far," James tried to defend himself. "I was just offering to carry her bag for her!"

"Yet you ended up grabbing her chest," Sirius pointed out, his trademark smirk forming on his face.

James turned red. "It was an accident! I was reaching for the shoulder strap." The others laughed at his miserable face.

Sirius smirked as he tossed a miniature Quaffle in the air and caught it. "Don't sweat it, Prongs," he said. "Just keep after her. She's sure to give you a chance if you pester her enough."

James blinked up at Sirius. "Really?" Sirius usually was the most relentless in teasing James about his crush on Lily and her apparent lack of interest. Remus and Peter were giving Sirius odd looks as well.

"Why not," Sirius asked as he snatched the ball from the air. "I hear her almost call you James the other day."

James stared at Sirius for a few seconds, his eyes slowly narrowing. "Oy!" he yelled. "You were supposed to have been sleeping, you creep." Sirius grinned and wiggled his brows. "Bloody supposed to be recovering in the Hospital Wing and listening in on people's conversations," James ranted.

"No law against it," Sirius said nonchalantly. James reached up on his desk and grabbed the actual Quaffle he had stolen to add to his collection of Hogwarts Quidditch balls. He chunked the ball at Sirius, who caught it laughing. "You're lucky this ball isn't soft enough to swat back at you. I'd have broken your extra eyes."

"You are a very, very tricky little bastard, Sirius Black," James said as he climbed back onto his bed. Sirius shrugged and leaned back on his pillows.

"Yes, I am," Sirius said. "I take it as a compliment."

The boys sat in silence for a few seconds before James burst, "So you really think she'll go out with me? I mean, if I keep asking her will she really give me a chance?" Sirius just smirked and closed his eyes. James turned hopefully to Remus. "She talk to you, Moony?"

Remus raised a brow. "Lily? About you?" James nodded his head violently. Remus crinkled his nose. "No, I only really talk to her about assignments and the like, no social stuff, really."

James slowly turned his head back to James. "Padfoot." Sirius made no indication he had heard a thing. "Padfoot, talk to me," James said. Sirius made a little humming noise. "Damn it, Padfoot, she said something to you, didn't she? That's why you're acting all bloody secretive!"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "She never said a word to me," he answered truthfully. He rolled over onto his side to face the other boys. "I just read people, you know that. I think she's staring to like you, or she's at least playing with the idea of liking you."

James practically flew onto his friend's bed. Sirius bounced and looked at James oddly. The taller boy was nearly in his face. "What happened? Tell me! Tell me everything!"

"Back off, you wanker," Sirius said pushing James away, laughing. "You're acting like a bloody female, you are. One of those giggling blondes."

"The ones you date," Remus noted.

"I don't date," Sirius corrected. "I merely take what I want out of the relationship before she gets clingy and demanding."

"So you're a man whore," Remus clarified with a grin. Peter laughed.

"Excuse me," James broke in. "There are more important matters to be discussed than Sirius's bi-weekly one night stands! This is Lily Evans, the love of my life, my destiny!"

Sirius gasped and grabbed at his heart. "You're breaking up with me, James? And for another woman!" He broke into hysterical tears. The other three boys howled with laughter.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. "Potter! Sirius! Tone it down, the whole tower can hear you in there!" Lily's shrill voice came muffled through the door.

The boys stared wide eyed at the door until Sirius pursed his lips and stuck his hands on his hips, saying, "Uh-uh, I know that bitch isn't comin' in here to steal my man!"

He had obviously spoken loud enough because the door cracked open and Lily stuck her head in. Her bright hair was pilled on top of her head in curlers, and she was wearing oversized pajamas. "Steal your man," she asked, her face screwed up in disgusted confusion.

Sirius smirked and flashed his eyes over to James. Lily's green eyes widened, and her face immediately turned the color of her hair. She let out a tiny squeal and tore from the room, door slamming behind her. The other boys stared at the door, Sirius rolling on his bed with laughter.


	16. Under the Whomping Willow

**Yay! Update! Sorry for the long wait. It's almost been a month! **

**Kute Anime Kitty: Oh, well, I'm very glad they have a fun filled day for fireworks. As many people can probably guess, I'm rather ignorant of English customs, despite the fact that I have a British friend. I'm silly! Oh well, it keeps me learning new things. So thank you! **

**Paige-Rossi-Black: haha it is fun to mess with Lily a bit. Haha, my guy friends act just like that too! One of them just got a new girlfriend and since she had been around all of us before, it scared the pants off her. I just laughed, of course. It's normal to me. I've started to think that guys who don't pretend to be gay with each other are strange. Dang my friends! They've screwed my perspective! **

**Lil Smartass: Hooray for the man whores! **

**And thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! And to everyone who keeps reviewing, and to you new reviewers too! I love yall! Ok, since the last chapter was fun, you know what this means…**

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

It had been some weeks since the Astronomy Tower episode and Sirius's recovery in the Hospital Wing. Sirius had spent much of his time forcing Lily into what she would consider very awkward situations involving James. James seemed rather confused about it all. For his life he couldn't understand why Evans was turning the same color as her hair around him or why Sirius was cackling so often. The former heir took twisted pleasure watching her squirm.

Sirius had to correct himself. It wasn't just Lily that he like to watch squirm. It was fun watching James do it too. He found it highly amusing to whisper things to Lily that he knew James would kill him for saying, knowing how red she would turn when her eyes darted over to James. And James, who would be staring at her as always, would be left clueless when Sirius refused to share what he had said to young Miss Evans.

Sirius was pretty sure that Remus had an idea what he was doing, but Peter was clueless as always. Sirius justified his actions to himself by telling himself that it was about bloody time the two got together. Not that he would ever tell James for fear of re-inflation of the messy haired boy's head, but he agreed with James that he and Lily were meant for each other. They had to be they way they went on about each other. Sirius would see them dating before their time at Hogwarts was through.

Sirius frowned as he threw down his quill. He still had another essay to write for tomorrow and the moon would be rising in a couple of hours. Oddly, James had already finished, and Peter was nearly done. Even if Remus hadn't finished his essay, which of course he had, the teachers would have easily excused him and given him an extra day to complete it. But Sirius figured that telling Professor McGonagall that he hadn't finished the essay so he could run around the Forbidden Forest in his illegal Animagus form with Hogwarts's local werewolf was not a plausible excuse.

Sirius rubbed his forehead, and James asked distractedly, "Done yet?"

"No," Sirius muttered darkly. "I still have good and well over a foot left."

James finally tore his hazel eyes away from Lily. "What have you been doing all week?" he asked. Sirius just looked at his friend, one dark brow arched towards his hairline. "Okay," James said with a whistle, "forget I asked." Sirius smirked as James tried to get images out of his head that most parents found completely unsuitable for children under fifteen.

Sirius got up from his chair and stretched. He then walked away from the table. "Where are you going," James called after him. "Get back here and finish your work. We have a job to do tonight!"

"I'll be back in a minute, Prongs," Sirius called back. "I want hot chocolate."

"Isn't it a little warm for that," asked Peter as he walked into the common room.

"Possibly," Sirius answered, "but I want some." Peter laughed and went to join James at the Marauders' regular armchairs. Sirius hopped out of the portrait hole and made his way down the corridors. He grinned as he thought of his finished essay and of the full moon tonight. He had finally—after months—convinced James to allow him to go back out with the rest of the Marauders to keep Remus company.

Sirius felt he could have been going out for at least two months now. None of his injuries from the Christmas holiday had bothered him for some time now. James was just acting like his mother, as Sirius had forcefully reminded him.

Sirius hopped over the vanishing stair and continued on his stroll down to the kitchens. He tickled the pear and stepped inside. Immediately, a number of house elves appeared at his feet. One tiny female squeaked, "How may we help young master Sirius?"

"A cup of hot chocolate," Sirius asked with a grin. Within seconds, a warm cup of coca was pushed into his waiting hands. Sirius smiled at the candy cane sticking out of brown liquid. He turned his smile down to the elves and thanked them. "You know just how to make it right, Honkey," he said.

The little elf's face lit up like the sun as she bowed and thanked Sirius for his complement. She asked if he needed anything else. Sirius looked down into his cup and shook his head. "No," he answered. "Besides, I need to get back up to the common room. Paper to write."

"Of course, young master," Honkey said, but she pressed a bag into his hand. "But young master should take these cookies back with him. He will like them as they are his favorites. Honkey made them herself." She blushed fiercely as Sirius grinned down at her.

"Thanks, Honkey," he said. "I know they'll be superb. They always are." If house elves had been capable of flying, Honkey would have surely been up somewhere around the ceiling. Sirius smiled to himself as he left the kitchens. All Hogwarts house elves were astounding cooks, but little Honkey was one of the best. Although the house elves were always more than happy to make anything for anyone who wandered into the kitchens, Sirius always got the best, thanks to the crush the elf had on him. James, who loved food on a level Sirius could never hope to reach, found it all rather unfair.

Sirius walked back down the halls toward the Gryffindor Tower sipping at his cup. He turned a corner and nearly ran directly into his little brother. The Black brothers both quickly repositioned themselves and glared at each other. As always, the sight of Regulus brought Sirius's mood down a few pegs. Regulus scoffed at him.

"Get over it, Reg," Sirius said, stepping past the younger boy.

"Don't call me 'Reg'," the other snapped. Sirius turned around to look at him. Regulus continued, "Family members call me that. You aren't part of the Black family anymore."

Although Sirius relished in the fact, it still made his heart constrict when someone brought attention to it. Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Like it or not, we have the same blood," he hissed. "So no matter what Mother did to the Tree, by blood, you're still my family."

"A fact you've made us all ashamed of," Regulus said crossing his arms. "Would it really have been so difficult, Sirius, to be an acceptable child and go to Slytherin where you belonged? But you just have to be different!"

Sirius's eyes narrowed more as he took a step closer to the other boy. "You weren't there when I was Sorted," he said. "Ask anyone who was. I tried to make them put the hat back on my head. Dumbledore wouldn't let me do it."

"But you changed, Sirius," Regulus said. "You are a Gryffindor now. You fight the Slytherins, you befriend and defend mudbloods—"

"Don't say that word," Sirius snapped.

Regulus blinked at him. "See? You used to say it all the time before Hogwarts. Now you're a Gryffindor and have become friends with a dirty muggle girl."

"Shut up, Regulus," Sirius yelled. "Don't you dare talk about Lily that way! You don't know a thing about her!"

"I know that she's a Muggle," Regulus said. "And Mother and Father taught us better than that."

"Mother and Father were wrong," Sirius said. "Hopefully you'll come to see that too."

"I think not," Regulus said. "I, unlike you, understand my duty to our family. Because you walked out, I have to take your place as the heir. You messed a lot of things up, Sirius. Narcissa was beside herself, and I've never seen Mother so angry and hurt. Father locked himself away in the study for days. I'm sure I don't have to tell you how Bella reacted."

Sirius was breathing in short spurts from his nose. Through his teeth, he growled, "You know damn well what they treated me like, Regulus, you know God damn well! Bullshit they were hurt! Bullshit!"

He was practically on top of Regulus as he hissed, "I was in a fucking wheelchair because of them. I haven't had a proper broom ride in months. I've lost half a year of Quidditch. The only dueling I've done was when you and your little band attacked us. Mother and Father don't give a rat's ass about me. All they care about is silencing their mistake, and you know it."

Regulus said nothing as Sirius stormed away. Sirius slammed the portrait of the Fat Lady behind him, blood pounding in his ears so loud he couldn't hear her cry of protest. He stomped over to the table where his Charms essay was still out and threw the bag of cookies down. He slammed his half empty coca cup down and dropped into the chair. Everyone else seated at the table immediately grabbed their belongings and ran to the other end of the common room.

Lily was the only soul in the room brave enough to come over. "Sirius," she asked tentatively. Sirius snorted to show he'd heard her. She slowly lowered herself into the char next to him. "Something wrong?"

Sirius's face darkened even more, but he did not answer. "Anything I can help with," she tried.

Sirius let out a cynical laugh. "Not quite, Lily," he said. "You're a Muggle, remember?"

Lily rolled her eyes. His family again. "Don't worry about them, Sirius," she said. "I know they're jerks, but the best thing you can do it to ignore them." Sirius looked up at her. "Harder said than done," she admitted with a nod.

Sirius shrugged. He wouldn't reproach her for such advice or tell her she didn't know what she was talking about, like he would have with the Marauders. Lily did know. She dealt with Petunia every time she went home. Of course, her parents hadn't ever beaten her within an inch of her life, but she got the basic concept more than the others could.

Lily gave his hand a quick squeeze, and her green eyes flashed to the parchment in front of them. "Oh, Charms," she said, changing the subject. "Want a hand?" Sirius almost smiled at her. She would never have offered if he hadn't been so angry with his family. But with Lily, the resident Charms messiah, he would be done with the essay in time to get to the Shack before anything happened.

So, about an hour later, Sirius rolled up his 24-inch long essay and shoved it into his bag along with his books and quill. He gave Lily a hug and tore from the common room. James and Peter hadn't been in the common room since he had returned from the kitchens, so Sirius assumed they were already at the Shack. Carefully checking around corners, Sirius snuck down to the entry hall of the castle and out the doors, all the while forcefully pushing the recent encounter with his brother to the back of his mind.

He quickly scanned the grounds and was just about to transform into his Animagus form when a cold voice from behind said, "Well, well, well." Sirius spun around to find himself face to face with Severus Snape. Sirius narrowed his dark eyes in hatred of the boy before him. "Out after hours, Black," Snape asked.

"I could say the same about you, Snivs," he mocked.

Snape shrugged and said, "I have a note from Professor Slughorn giving me permission to collect an herb. What's your excuse, I wonder?"

Sirius frowned. He knew good and well that Snape had no note. Not tonight, not on the full moon. All the teachers knew about Remus, and none of them would risk a student out on the grounds while there was a werewolf so near. But Sirius couldn't say something that would make Snape even more suspicious. "Whatever my excuse, I have no need to share it with you," he said.

"In other words, you are merely out causing trouble," Snape said. "But where are the other members of your circus?"

"Circus? Oh my, no," Sirius said. "We don't perform tricks nearly as well as you Slytherins. We also try not to wear little tu-tus as often as you."

Snape sneered. "A feeble comeback, Black."

Sirius snorted. "It looks to have gotten your grease cooking a bit. Could fry an egg on that head, you could. Have you ever tried it?"

Snape's sneer dropped into a frown of utmost loathing. "I'm not an idiot, Black. You and your little friends are up to something, and I intend to discover what."

"Good luck," Sirius said casually.

Snape crossed his arms. He studied Sirius for a moment before saying, "I must agree with your mother's decision, Black. To blast you off your family's tree. You were a waste of effort. Such an ungrateful child, to do such a thing to your own mother."

Sirius balled his fists. "Shut up, Snape. You have no idea what you're talking about."

One of Snape's dark brows rose up closer to his hairline. "You think not? Surely even you could have figured out that the women of our—well, yours previously—society gossip. It's nearly all they do. So, despite your limited intelligence, could you not also deduce that your mother would speak of your shame to her friends, who would pass it onto their husbands and possibly children?"

Sirius tightened his jaw, and his nails were cutting into the skin of his palms. He was breathing in short spurts through his nose and felt that at any second he would jump Snape.

Snape smirked. "Perhaps not," he said. "Obviously your intelligence level is lower than I had previously thought. A shame your poor mother had to deal with that forsixteen years. I would have thrown you out a window. And to see what you did in repayment."

"Shut up," Sirius hissed. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about. You aren't a member of the Black family and never were. Don't pretend to know their business; you'll only embarrass yourself."

"Indeed," Snape scoffed. "I remind you that I am still a part of my family." Sirius was nearly seeing red. What he wouldn't give to wrap his hands around Snape's neck…"But as the entire Wizazrding world knows what a failure and embarrassment you are, I see no reason to continue this conversation." He smirked at Sirius. "Now a better question: where are your little friends?"

"Obviously they aren't here," Sirius snarled.

"Indeed," Snape said. "But where could they be? What rules are they off breaking without you? What are they doing that they aren't sharing with the rest of the school?" Snape looked up towards the sky. Sirius wasn't sure if the other's black eyes landed on the moon or not, but suddenly something inside of him snapped.

"You really want to know," Sirius asked barely over a whisper.

Snape turned to face him again, dark eyes holding a hungry gleam.

Sirius pointed out past Hagrid's hut. "See that tree over there, the Whomping Willow?" Snape nodded. "There's a knot on the truck. If you hit it, the tree won't move, and you'll be able to see the entrance to a passageway. Follow it and you'll see where we sneak off to."

The greedy, hungry gleam in Snape's eyes was even more apparent as he dashed past Sirius and out along the grounds. A few minutes later, after the Willow had stopped thrashing, Sirius heard footsteps behind him. There was a rustling of cloth, and suddenly James and Peter appeared beside him. Sirius knew it was them without looking.

"Sirius," James asked when the other boy did not turn to the new arrivals but continued to stare out onto the dark grounds. "Sirius, what are you looking at?"

"The Willow," Sirius answered vaguely.

"Any particular reason," James asked warily.

"I'm waiting to see if Snape comes out alive," he whispered.

"What!" James roared. "You sent Snape down there?"

Sirius didn't register James's frantic tone. "He's always snooping about, insulting us, trying to find out what we're up to. So I told him. He won't mess with us after this."

"Because he'll be dead!" James screamed. "Peter, hurry and go get Dumbledore! Sirius, stay there!" James took off for the Willow at top speed, his long legs getting him there in record time.

Peter had scrambled back into the castle before Sirius muttered to no one, "I have no intention of moving."

A few minutes later, James came back into view, dragging a pale and shaking Snape after him. Snape's black eyes landed on Sirius and he screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you, Black? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Possibly," Sirius answered.

"Sirius," James snapped.

"You filthy blood traitor," Snape snarled. "Your parents were right to do what they did. They should have finished you off."

Before James could turn to Snape, Sirius had sprung. Both boys slammed to the ground fists and legs flying and crashing into anything they could reach. Sirius didn't register any of the hits, he couldn't hear James screaming for him to stop, couldn't feel his friend trying to pry him of the Slytherin. He just wanted to pound Snape into the ground.

Just after Snape's fist connected with Sirius's eye and Sirius got his elbow lodged under Snape's chin, both boys suddenly found themselves hovering in the air some feet away from each other, despite their desperate attempts to reach the other. "Stop this immediately," a deep voice boomed.

"Professor," James cried. Sirius knew it was Dumbledore but did not take his hateful glance away from Snape.

"Both of you will cease this behavior immediately," Dumbledore commanded, all light-heartedness gone from his voice. Both boys stopped moving, but the venom in their gazes never decreased. Dumbledore slowly lowered them to the ground. Snape straightened his robes and wiped blood from his face. Sirius turned and stormed a few feet away.

His heart was thundering in his chest, and blood was pounding in his ears so loudly that he could barely hear a word that was being said around him. It took a few tries before Dumbledore was able to get his attention. "What," Sirius asked. Peter sucked in a breath at Sirius's disrespectful tone.

Dumbledore overlooked it. "Is this true?"

"Is what true," Sirius asked. He had honestly not heard a word of the conversation.

"Did you knowingly and deliberately send Mr. Snape down through the passage under the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack, where you knew a transformed werewolf currently resided?" he asked with a hitched voice. Sirius could tell that the old headmaster did not want to know the answer Sirius had to give.

"Yes," Sirius muttered.

The grounds were silent for a few moments. "All of you follow me," Dumbledore said and turned back abruptly into the castle. The four boys followed him. Sirius could feel James's eyes on the back of his head. Although the blood was still boiling through his veins, he was suddenly starting to regret telling Snape anything.

They reached Dumbledore's office, and he spoke to them all one at a time. Peter went in first and was out within a few minutes. He quickly ran down the stairs after he was dismissed. Snape went in next. He was in there much longer. All the while, Sirius could feel the burning gaze of his best friend on him. But Sirius couldn't turn to face James.

James went in after Snape, and he was in just a bit longer than Peter. Sirius hurried inside after James exited. Once again, he did not bring his eyes up to meet James's. The door clicked shut behind him, and Sirius finally lifted his eyes to meet Albus Dumbledore's. There was no twinkle in those blue eyes as there had been nearly every other time Sirius had been sent to this office. Even when he and the others had pulled off an enormous prank breaking over ten school rules or McGonagall had so lost her temper with them and they had been sent to the headmaster, the old man's eyes were always twinkling. But this had been no prank. Sirius was in real trouble this time.

He took a seat in front of the old wooden desk. After a few minutes, Dumbledore said, "I can ask you to explain yourself, Sirius, although I fear no excuse can be presented for what you have done. However, I will allow you to tell your side of the story."

Sirius swallowed thickly before saying, "I have no excuse, Headmaster."

"Will you not tell me the story from your own perspective, then?"

"I—I just lost it, sir. I was still angry from a conversation with my brother. And then Snape was snooping around in our business and insulting me, and I just snapped, sir," he said and lowered his head.

"Sirius, I cannot express with words the gravity of the situation. Mr. Snape could have been killed or turned to a werewolf himself. You did not think upon the consequences of your actions at all. You failed to realize the serious amount of trouble this would have caused Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said.

Sirius winced.

Dumbledore sighed. "While I understand that something horrible happened to you over the Christmas holiday—something you refuse to share with anyone other than James Potter—and this event surely caused you trauma, that cannot excuse your actions."

"I don't expect it to, sir," Sirius said.

"Can you tell me, Sirius, what exactly Mr. Snape said to provoke you," Dumbledore asked. "I understand that you have quite a temper, but even one such as yours would not allow you to put the life of another being in danger for petty insults."

Sirius looked up into Dumbledore's eyes. Swimming in the blue, he could see all the disappointment and worry and willingness to understand. Sirius broke down.

With a sob, he grabbed at his dark hair. "I—I'm sorry, P—prof—ffesor," he cried. And before he could stop himself, Sirius spilled everything. He told the old headmaster exactly what his life in his parents' home had been like. He told him why he had run away to the Potters' and why he had not come back to school with the rest of the students.

Sirius sobbed into his hands, unable to look at Dumbledore for his shame. He had finally spoken it allowed. He had finally spoken the truth. Sirius had shown the headmaster just how weak he was. And crying certainly wasn't making it any better.

Sirius felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up through tear flooded eyes. Dumbledore was kneeling at his eye level. As soon as they locked eyes, Dumbledore pulled Sirius into a tight hug. Sirius clung to the older man like a frightened child. This wasn't right, Sirius thought. He had sent Snape to his near death, and he had told Dumbledore about what his parents had done to him for so many years. He had nearly killed someone and spilt his most dearly guarded secret. But Dumbledore was comforting him. This wasn't right. Sirius did not deserve such kind treatment. He pushed away from the grandfatherly embrace.

"I—I don't deserve this," Sirius muttered. "I should be in trouble."

"Indeed you are, Sirius," Dumbledore said, "but this is just as grave a matter. I am tempted to say more grave." He was silent for a few seconds. "I should have done something about this." Sirius looked up at him with wide eyes. Dumbledore was muttering, more to himself, "I suspected, yes, especially after this Christmas, but Itook no actionsas you said nothing. I should have done something."

"No, Professor," Sirius said. "I didn't want anyone to do anything. I didn't let the Potters." He drew in a deep breath. "And I won't let you either, sir." Dumbledore looked taken aback.

"My parents are too powerful, sir," Sirius said. "They're dangerous enough thinking only the Potters know. It can only get worse if someone else knows." Dumbledore tried to say something but Sirius cut him off, jumping out of his seat. "Don't you understand? I'm a mistake. I'm a failure! They can't have that. Andromeda got away, but she wasn't important to the family. I was the heir. They can't let me get away with this."

"Sirius," Dumbledore said, "do you not see that they are the ones who have made the mistake, who have failed. You have done nothing wrong. If we bring this to the attention of the proper people at the Ministry, they can be brought to justice."

"You're too trusting, sir," Sirius muttered. "That isn't how the real world works. My parents have half the Ministry under their thumbs. They have money and fear to get exactly what they want. I doubt even you could bring them down. And I don't want you to try."

"Sirius," Dumbledore began.

"Can I please just have my punishment, sir," Sirius asked quietly.

Dumbledore sighed and sank back into his chair. "Detentions, two weeks." Sirius nodded and quickly left the room. He barely registered that James was still waiting for him. Sirius sped off down the hall, ignoring all attempts James made to speak to him. They walked into the dorm room, and Sirius climbed into bed and pulled the curtains closed, not bothering to even remove his boots before dropping onto the bed.

"Sirius!" James yelled. Sirius did not answer, but held his breath until James swore loudly and kicked at something. Sirius squeezed his eyes closed and buried his face in his pillow to hide any escaped sobs. The lights in the room went out and the door shut. Sirius didn't know if James had left or climbed into his own bed. Sirius lay in bed the rest of the night, not sleeping but lost in dark thoughts.

* * *

**Hmmm….Honestly, didn't plan on having Dumbledore know right there. Amazing how these things write themselves sometimes.**


	17. The Aftermath

**Goodness gracious me! Quick updates, no? I'm really trying to get as much out as I can before school starts back up again because with all the hours I'm talking I'll have next to no time for fan fics:( it makes me sad. But another reason I want this one out and finished is because I have a new story that I'm working on. It's about Sirius again, of course. But the twist: oh, you have to wait for that! I have a nice chunk of it done, something like 50 pages. But if all goes accordingly, it should be pretty long and have more plot lines. I'm working on expanding my talents (which are a far few, but hey, we do what we can...why am i talking in third person. dammit smeagol). OK, so why am I talking so long about this? Gah, I'm weird, and it's like 2 in the morning and i'm listening to julie andrews. it's possible that there's something wrong with me.Anyways…**

**I'm glad everyone was pleased with the Willow chapter. It just never sat well with me that Sirius would purposefully try to do Snape in like that. I mean, he can be a jerk, but he's not cruel. Also, I know Dumbledore's punishment is a bit lenient. But I couldn't think of anything else. He's already off Quidditch and Duel Club for the year. I guess the detentions will just have to be brutal. **

**

* * *

Chapter 17**

The next morning when Sirius peeked through the curtains hanging around his bed, he was the only one in the dorm room. He sat back on the crumpled sheets, staring ahead but not really seeing anything. He needed to go out there and find the others. It needed to be done. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could bring himself to face the betrayal that was sure to be written in the others' faces. His friends had meant everything to him, and he had betrayed their trust.

It was a Saturday, so he had no classes to attend. There was no need for Sirius to remove himself from the bed for two days. He could easily face the lack of food. His parents had forced him to do that more times than he could count. He just couldn't face Remus, Peter, and James.

So Sirius sat on his bed, curtains drawn tightly closed all day long. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he didn't move. No one came into the room all day or night. All Sirius could do was sit and think. The more he thought, the more he wanted to vomit. He had let himself loose control. He had allowed Snape to rile him so much that he had betrayed one of his best friends. He hadn't thought about the consequences of his actions. When did he ever? Remus had no control over himself during the full moons. The werewolf could have killed Snape or turned him as well. Sirius had allowed that chance to happen. He deserved anything Snape had to say or throw at him now.

The sky outside darkened and lightened again before anyone entered the dorm room. Sirius could hear harsh voices outside on the stairs. The door flew open and a voice hissed, "Moony!"

Sirius's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. It was silent in the room for a few seconds before the door slammed shut again. Heavy footsteps stormed back down the stairs. Heavy silence fell again that was broken by Remus's voice. "Sirius," he said softly.

Sirius swallowed thickly. "Come out," Remus said. Sirius couldn't move. He tried to raise his hand to draw back the curtains, but he couldn't bring himself to actually do so. The most he could get was a finger twitch. Quite suddenly, the curtains flew back, and bright light flooded over Sirius. He blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes. Remus was standing there looking down at him. His face was a mask, but Sirius could see the hurt and anger swimming in his golden eyes.

The two boys stared at each other for a few minutes before Remus broke the silence again. "Is it true," he asked thickly.

Sirius lowered his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at Remus anymore. Sirius couldn't find his voice so he nodded. "Why," Remus asked in a whisper.

"I have no excuse to give you, Remus," Sirius answered, his own voice in a whisper. "And there are no words, no actions, nothing I can possibly do to express to you how horrible I feel and how sorry I am."

"Tell me what happened," Remus demanded softly as he sat at the foot of Sirius's bed. Sirius did his best to follow Remus's wish. He held back his sobs for as long as he was capable. But they came full force when he thought about what he had told Dumbledore, the truths he had been holding in for so long and had finally spoken.

He sobbed into his hands for what seemed like hours. He wasn't sure how long it really was. All the while Remus sat watching, never moving or speaking. He just waited. Finally when Sirius was able to bring his red rimmed eyes to meet the werewolf's, Remus spoke. "I can't pretend what you did doesn't hurt, Sirius," he said. "Honestly, this is the worst hurt I think I've ever felt. Something chocolate won't make up for."

Sirius's eyes widened and he stuttered in a scandalized tone, "I—I would—I'd never think to—Remus, please, you—you can't think—I—I—"

Remus held up his hand for Sirius to be silent, and there was an odd glint in his eyes. Sirius then understood. "No, I don't think you would try to buy this off with chocolate," Remus said with a small smile that was so characteristic of him. "I also don't think that you meant to do what you did. That doesn't take away the hurt, but I know that you're sorry. I know that in your right mind you would never do something like that. You're a fiercely loyal friend, Sirius, one I'll always be grateful to have. I also think that what you did involves what's happened to you."

What little color Sirius had to his face drained. His lip trembled as did his hands. Remus noticed. With a frown he asked, "Sirius?"

Sirius swallowed thickly. "Remus—Remus, I want to tell you," he said. He did. He wanted to tell Remus and Peter and even Lily. He knew they would be there for him. He knew that they would not laugh or try to back away. He knew that now. "But I don't know why I can't."

Remus sighed. "I would never force you to say anything you don't want to, you know that right?" Sirius nodded. "And you know that I'll be here whenever you're ready to talk?" He nodded again. The boys were silent for a few minutes before Remus said, "I think I know what it is."

"You're probably right," Sirius muttered, burying his face in his hands.

"Snape said something about it, didn't he," Remus asked. Sirius didn't have to even nod for Remus to know. The werewolf sighed. "I can understand why him saying something about it would cause you to do what you did. It's a torture. I understand torture. I go through it once a month." Sirius nodded. Remus reached over and placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. He gave it a quick squeeze before lowering it. "Why don't you come out of the room now," Remus asked.

Immediately Sirius tensed up. "No," he said. "James hates me now. Peter's sure to follow James. And you should hate me too," he added miserably.

Remus frowned. "I don't hate anyone," Remus said. Sirius offered him a disbelieving look. "I don't," he insisted. "There are people that I hold a great distain for, but no one I hate. Hate is a strong word, Sirius." Sirius lowered his gaze to his hands. "I won't deny that James is really angry, and Peter is siding with him. But then again, I'm really angry too. But I also understand that you would change what happened given the opportunity. James is mad at me for forgiving you, which I do," he added as Sirius jerked his head up to stare at him. "I do forgive you, Sirius. I'm no less angry, but I'll forgive you."

Sirius blinked back tears. "I don't deserve any of you," he muttered.

"Don't talk like that," Remus commanded. "Don't ever. Everyone makes mistakes, Sirius, we're human. It happens, end of story. It's only if we don't learn from those mistakes that things get bad. Yes, you betrayed my trust, and you will have to work to get it back, but I can never forget that you became an Animagus, at great risk to yourself, to help me, to make my transformed nights a little better. I can't and won't ever forget or stop being grateful for that. Just the fact that the three of you remained friends with me after learning what I was means more than I can say."

"I really don't deserve a friend like you, Remus," Sirius said, blinking furiously. "I do this horrible thing to you and you forgive me. You trusted me with you deepest, darkest secret. All of this, and I can't trust you. You deserve honesty, and even though I want to give it to you—I really do—I just can't bring myself to say the words."

"Defense mechanism," Remus said knowledgably. "You've been keeping this secret for a long time, years. It's natural to find it difficult to admit to." He bit his bottom lip before nervously saying, "James said you'd never even actually told him."

Sirius shook his head. He hadn't. Remus continued, "If you can't bring yourself to tell James, then what chance do Peter and I have?" Sirius turned to Remus with wide eyes, but before he could even open his mouth, Remus chuckled. "Come on, Padfoot," he said. "I know that you consider the two of us best friends, but James is your _best_ friend. You and James connect on a level that most people can't even imagine. We aren't resentful of that at all. I think it's wonderful."

Remus stood from the bed. "I'm going to head down. You want to come?"

Sirius bit his bottom lip. "I don't think I should," he said slowly.

Remus nodded. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do," he said, walking towards the door. "And I'll talk to James." Sirius nodded and Remus left the room. Sirius laid back down and remained on his bed for another day.

The next morning Sirius had to get up. It was Monday and classes were back on. He quickly changed into his uniform and made his way down to the Great Hall. He headed for the Gryffindor table, an anxious look appearing on his face as he saw James, Peter, and Remus. He drew in a deep breath and walked over at Remus's encouraging look. Peter looked up and saw Sirius. Sirius saw the other boy's lips move, and then James turned around.

The look on James's face was enough to make Sirius stop dead in his tracks. He was staring at Sirius with the look he usually reserved for Snape. The color drained from Sirius's face at the murderous glare. He tried to step forward to take his normal seat by James, but the messy haired boy unceremoniously dumped his book-bag onto the seat.

"James," Remus said in a warning tone.

"He's not sitting here," James snapped loudly.

Sirius drew in a shuttering breath, and Lily Evans turned her bright eyes over to James. A frown was forming on her face. Sirius drew in a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves and slow down his racing heart. "Prongs," Sirius started.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" James roared, flying up from his seat.

The Great Hall became deathly silent. All eyes were on Sirius Black and James Potter. Most faces were slack with astonishment. No one had seen the famously good friends fight or even seriously yell at each other since the beginning of their first year, when they had still held all their families' prejudices against each other. A few first years looked rather frightened.

No one moved for several minutes. James and Sirius stood in the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, James glaring fiercely and Sirius staring in shock. "Prongs, I—" Sirius tried again.

"What did I just say," James growled. Sirius blinked. He didn't know what to do, what to say. James crossed his arms over his chest, eyes burning behind his glasses. "You have a lot of never coming over here. You think you can pull a stunt like that and come back like nothing's wrong?"

"I—I'm sorry," Sirius attempted.

Several people who could hear what was being said sucked in sharp breaths. Sirius Black had just apologized for something. They didn't know what it was, but Sirius Black didn't apologize for anything. That was just a rule of thumb. Something terrible must have happened.

"Why don't you get lost," James said in a low, precarious tone. It left no room for argument. Sirius swallowed thickly as he looked into the eyes of his best friend. Well, certainly James would say former now. There was no spark of laughter in those hazel eyes now, only searing anger. Sirius blinked back tears and turned on his heel to run from the Hall.

James frowned after him with narrowed eyes and no hint of remorse on his face. Peter was biting his bottom lip. He wasn't likely to actually say anything to James as he was a bit scared of the other boy's temper, but he thought that was a bit too harsh. Sure he was mad about what Sirius had done, but there was a limit. Sirius was sorry, after all. Remus was half out of his seat, yellow eyes flashing. But before he could do or say anything more, there was the harsh sound of flesh slapping flesh.

James stumbled back a few steps and brought a hand gingerly to his cheek, which was stinging sharply and surely tinted red. Standing before him, arm still in the air, was a fuming Lily Evans. Her face was the color of her hair, and her eyes were flashing dangerously. Had she been a dragon, steam would have likely been blowing from her nostrils with each of her short snort like breaths. Someone let out a low "Oooh" and a few of the Slytherins were laughing. Several girls had clapped their hands to their mouths, and a few teachers had stood. Remus sat back down.

For his part, James could only stare at Lily. She had _hit_ him, actually _hit_ him. She had never done something like that before. Sure, she had hexed him a few times, but that was what magical children did. But never, in six years of constant never grating, had she ever _hit_ him.

"James Potter, you are disgusting!" she cried. "How could you say something like that to him?"

James shook his head and glared back at her. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Evans," he snapped. "Mind your own business."

"When you say hurtful things like that to a friend of mine it becomes my business," she countered. James pushed to the back of his mind the fact that he had said similar things numerous times in defense of Sirius.

"You don't know what's going on," James said. "You don't know what he did. He doesn't deserve anyone's kindness right now."

Lily hissed, "You sound like a Slytherin." James's jaw dropped. He was a Gryffindor through and through. How could she say something like that? "He's your best friend!"

"Not anymore," James said stubbornly crossing his arms.

Lily turned away and bent down to pick up her schoolbag. She swung it over her shoulder and turned to look at James over her shoulder. "Just so you know, Potter, I was going to say yes next time you asked me out. Sirius convinced me to give you a chance. But if you can so easily say such horrible things to your best friend—your brother—then I can't imagine how horribly you'd treat me," she said. And with that, Lily stormed from the hall to find Sirius.

James could only stare after her with his jaw hanging somewhere near his knees. He blinked in confusion and opened and closed his mouth a few times; all in all, it was a wonderful impression of a fish. He dropped back into his seat with an ungraceful thud. He turned to look back at the other Marauders. Peter was inching down the bench, his eyes wide as he stared at Remus. For his part, the werewolf was glaring at James with a ferocity that was usually only seen the day before the full moon. "Moony," James asked a bit hesitantly.

"Don't," Remus snapped. James opened his mouth, but Remus held up a hand for silence. James wisely obeyed. "You deserved every bit of that, James," Remus continued. "You deserved everything Lily just dished out and more."

"Remus," James protested, ignoring the face that most of the Great Hall was listening, "you can't possibly be siding with them!"

"I can, and I am," Remus said. "He's sorry, James. He's apologized, and I've forgiven him." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "It was my trust that he broke, and if I can forgive him and not treat him like he's dirt, then you should too. I'm the one with the right to explode and loose my temper, but I didn't. So you shouldn't."

James just glared back. "He's pushed it this time, you have to admit it, Remus. After all we did, all the oaths, look what he goes and does!"

"You're an idiot, James," Remus said, collecting his bag. Class was about to start. "You've probably just lost your best friend and the girl you claim to be in love with, all because you refuse to forgive an action that isn't yours to hold a grudge over. Let's go, Peter." Peter scrambled after Remus, clearing not wanting to get on the werewolf's bad side. They left James sitting at the table, staring after them.

Lily ran out the front doors of the castle and down the path leading to Hagrid's hut. Instead of staying on it, she turned right at the pumpkin patch and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest. She didn't go in very far, perhaps just a few dozen yards. However, she didn't stopwalking along the treesfor quite a few minutes. Pushing a thick branch aside, Lily entered a clearing that looked very out of place in the dark forest.

Tiny lights--that turned out to be fairies on closer inspection--floated about the air, and the golden, morning sunlight poured through the gaps in the canopy. A small crystal stream ran a few yards away. A willow's branches skimmed the water, floating gently downstream as far as they could go. Sitting under the willow was Sirius.

Lily and Sirius had found this place in their third year. It had been an accident. Lily was serving her first ever detention—a result of being near Sirius at the wrong time when the ever foul-moody Filch had been stalking by—and they had gotten separated from Hagrid and James. This lovely place had been a pleasant surprise in a forest that was famous for its dark spots and dangerous creatures. Lily snuck off to find it again one day and had come across Sirius. He had told her that he came out here occasionally to get some time to himself and think—something that couldn't be done if his other friends knew where he was.

Lily lowered her bag to the ground and slowly approached Sirius. He sat on the ground, his face buried in his hands. His shoulders were shaking slightly. Lily frowned. She had never seen Sirius cry before and felt as though she were watching something indecent. Sirius was always so prideful and strong.

Lily lowered herself down on the grass beside him. "You know, walking around the Forbidden Forest alone is dangerous," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"I could extend the same warning," Lily said. She placed a hand on his back in a comforting manner. "He was wrong to say those things," she said suddenly.

Sirius sighed heavily but did not remove his face from his hands. "No, he wasn't. It hurt, but he was right. You don't know what's going on, Lily. You don't know why I deserved it."

"He tried to tell me that," Lily said in a business like manner. "But I stand by what I'm saying. He was wrong. You're sorry for whatever it was. Anyone with eyes can see that much. But he's just too high and mighty to see that." Sirius didn't answer her.

Lily reached over and placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look up at her. It nearly broke her heart to see the defeated look in his eyes. "Listen, I know you won't tell me exactly what it is that happened. It's one of the great secrets of the Marauders," she said the name with a joking air. Sirius almost smiled. "But I know that no one deserves to be spoken to the way Potter spoke to you in the Hall. He was wrong, and you need to know that."

Sirius blinked and a tear fell from his grey eyes. Lily wiped it away. "You've had such a horrible semester," she said. Sirius failed to repress a shudder. She didn't know the half of it.

Lily leaned forward and wrapped Sirius in a comforting hug. "Just remember, Sirius, I'll always be here for you. Even if you just need a quick hug, come find me." Sirius squeezed her tightly. Right now, that meant more than he could say.

They sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes before Sirius said, "You should get going. Class has started by now. You'll get a detention if you skip."

"You have class too, remember," Lily said. "And I can handle a detention."

Sirius shook his head, amazed that Lily would risk detention—which was like a jail sentence to her—to sit out here with him. "I'm going to stay out here for a bit longer. I—I can't face James right now."

"I'll stay with you," Lily said with a look that left no room for arguments. "You need a friend right now, and if Potter's going to be an ungodly arse, then I'll sit here with you." Sirius leaned his head on her shoulder and let her twirl the hair on the back of his head. He was grateful for her company, even if he felt undeserving of it.

**

* * *

Hmm, that Lily and Sirius bit seems a bit shippy now that I look back on it. Oh well. I defend it by saying my best friend is a guy and we are perfectly capable of acting in such a manner without thinking of romantic-like feelings. So there! Heehee, although a nice Sirius/Lily story from time to time does make me smile.**

**Ok, so I just wanted to share with everyone that on the part where James says, "you got a lot of nerve coming down here," (or whatever it was exactly) strongly reminds me of Lando Calrissian. Sirius would have made a good Han Solo, but somehow I get the feeling that the innocent, little Han Solo "me?" thing would have been inappropriate for the given situation. Heehee, who would have been the wookie? Well, I just wanted to share that. Please review now! **


	18. James's Disaster

**Kute-Anime-Kitty: happy dances make me happy thinks lovingly of BASEketball. Damn that's a good movie! haha, yes I understand how thinking can be a difficult process. It certainly hurts my head. **

**EsScaper: haha, I think James needed a good slap there. He's being mean! I'm so glad that it was a vivid description. I always think that my passages like that sound too corny or clichéd or some crap like that. So you've made me happy :) …see?**

**BrennQT: Yeah, I know that James's reactions are very clichéd. But honestly, I think that's the way he would have reacted, based on my interpretation of his personality. He and Sirius are the more impulsive and temperamental of the group, as seen in Snape's memory. Remus is much more calm and understanding. I really don't give a rat's toochy about Peter. Heh heh. But yeah, I couldn't think of another realistic way that would have acted. Oh well. Yeah, Sirius crying is hard to imagine, but for me it's cause I like to think of him as aristocratic. I dunno…maybe my mind just sees that as hotter…heehee**

**Katharina-B: Ooh, let me know when you have that story done so I can read it. Honestly, I think the "prank" is one of the hardest things to write about—HP fiction-wise. There are no reasons given for why Sirius did it, and we don't know what everyone's opinions and reactions were, excluding Snape. Ooh, I must keep my lips sealed about Remus knowing or not. **

**Also, I'm glad everyone seemed pleased with Lily's actions and didn't think them too shippy. My best friend is a guy and I certainly have dealt with situations—not exactly like this, but with similar emotions involved—around him. I've had to be there for him while he's been torn apart, and for some reason a long time ago, I just saw Lily being that other sex friend for Sirius. I mean, when they say Sirius was best friends with the Potters, Lily's 50 of that. They probably are closer than they should be in this story, but I just can't bear to have Sirius go through all this with no one. James is furious with him, and Peter and Remus are staying out of it. He needs someone.**

**Anyways, ya'll have to be sick of my rambling by now. Onward! Oh, and there is a bot of naughty language on James's part toward the end. Just so you know.**

**

* * *

Chapter 18**

The Gryffindor cliques of Hogwarts were changing.

For over two weeks, James continued to ignore Sirius's presence when they were in the same room. It was a heartbreaking spectacle to watch. It was almost physically necessary to hold Professor McGonagall back from speaking strong words to James. Remus had taken to staying almost solely in Peter's company. Although he had forgiven Sirius's actions, he was still infuriated with him on one level, and Sirius's moping mood was not something Remus felt like dealing with. But James's behavior was becoming unbearable. He had lashed out on Remus and Peter more times than they were willing to put up with.

Lily, who remained furious with James's behavior, was branching her anger out to Remus and Peter as well. They had seemingly abandoned Sirius too, and she was none too happy about it.

Lily and Alice were usually seen in each other's company almost as much as Sirius and James, but with the recent fight between the boys, Lily had broken away from Alice to spend as much time as she could with Sirius. Of course, she had discussed the whole situation with Alice, and Alice, being as kind hearted as she was, understood everything. She didn't feel abandoned; plus, it gave her more time to be around her boyfriend Frank Longbottom, who was a year older. It disrupted the seventh year Gryffindor boys' sense of normalcy a bit, but they had practically adopted Alice, so they were fine

Sirius had finished most of his detentions, and they had been brutal. Longer than most, they cut into the time he should have been spending on his overload of homework. The teachers took next year's N.E.W.T.'s very seriously, and the amount of homework the sixth years were expected to balance was proof. Between the homework, detentions, and lack of usual friends, Sirius was exhausted. It wasn't that Lily wasn't a wonderful girl, but she was no James. Lily didn't approve of sneaking out of the dorms at night to charm the suits of armor to sing pop Muggle songs or convince the House Elves to serve the Slytherin table bad food. He could talk with Lily and laugh, but she was always ready to get back to her school work.

Sirius had tried a few times to get James to talk to him, but the Potter heir stubbornly refused to even look at Sirius. Sirius felt like he was dying a new death each time James stalked away from him, his face etched with fury. James spent as little time in the Gryffindor Tower as he could due to the possibility that Sirius was in there. He also stayed away from the library at all costs. The library was Lily's usual hang out, and with her sudden attachment to Sirius's hip, the former Black heir was sure to be there if not in the Tower.

It was a thorn in James's side that Lily would side with Sirius. Sure, that was how things normally worked, but wasn't it obvious that it was Sirius who was in the wrong? Although he knew Lily hadn't been told anything, couldn't she see that Sirius had done something unforgivable? Every time James saw them walking around the castle together, it made James want to run over and rip Sirius's head off. As if betraying Remus wasn't enough, now he had to steal Lily away!

James kicked a chair as he thought about it. Maybe his initial impression of Sirius had been the correct one. Maybe once a Black always a Black. Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin. Once a Dark wizard always…

James shook his head. No. Even if Sirius had done something unthinkable like tell Snape about the Willow, he was no Dark wizard. Sirius's apparent hate of the Dark Arts was no lie. The pain and fear that his parents had instilled him over the years could was no pretense. No one was that good an actor.

Even if James was furious with Sirius, he couldn't ever honestly say that Sirius would do something like that with purely Dark motives in mind. It was a sobering thought. James could almost feel the fire in his chest dwindle a bit.

James wanted to break something. He was mad at Sirius, damn it! He didn't want any thoughts swimming through his head that would cool off that anger. Sirius deserved the treatment James was giving him, and it wasn't fair that Evans and Remus thought otherwise. Of course, Remus wasn't exactly hanging around Sirius, but it was the same basic principle.

James plopped down in one of the desks of the abandoned classroom his was in which he was sulking. Moodily, he rested his chin on one of his hands. Sirius had never offered any sort of excuse as to why he had betrayed them. And it drove James crazy. During the last argument James had had with Remus, the werewolf had said that Sirius hadn't told him why he told Snape. James could have ripped his hair out. Sirius wasn't trying for forgiveness. He wasn't looking for redemption. He just sat there and took everything that was dished out to him. If he had told them why he had done it, it was possible that James could have looked into that reason and found forgiveness, but Sirius wasn't trying.

James stomped his foot in a childish manner. He was mad, but he wanted his best friend back. Even if Remus and Peter had been around him, they were nothing on Sirius. Sirius was more a brother to him than any of the others. Perhaps that was why James was so crushed at the betrayal.

Of course, the insult to injury was Evans.

Lily Evans just had to side herself with Sirius. She just had to. Sure, she and Sirius were on much friendlier terms than James had ever been with her, but it was James—not Sirius—who had been striving for her attentions for the past few years. It was James who was attracted to her. It was James who was sure he was in love with her.

But despite all this, despite all the times James had cursed some Slytherin for calling her a mudblood, she was siding with the betrayer, the raised Slytherin. James didn't get it. He had always defended Evans. Sure, he hadn't liked her in any way, shape, or form until his third year, but he had never stood for anyone insulting her blood. But Sirius hadn't. When Sirius had first been sorted into Gryffindor, no one had wanted to be around him. He was a Black, should have been a Slytherin. He acted just like them, and he was miserable among those of Godric's pick. Lily had been the only one to try to befriend him. He had called her a mudblood for months. But Lily never gave up on him. James had tried to talk her out of it and had in fact jinxed Sirius a few times for the offensive word.

Even back then Lily had always sided with Sirius.

The injustice of it all was maddening. James felt that he could hex both her and Sirius right now and not feel an ounce of guilt afterwards. It would be a nice way to vent out his frustrations, but McGonagall was angry enough at him from the last time he hexed someone two days ago.

James muttered a curse as the bell rang. He hoisted his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room and down to Potions. He stormed down to the dungeons, and several people jumped out of his way. They all knew better than to cross James, especially lately.

Throwing open the door, James stalked inside and threw his bag onto the ground beside his chair. He slumped down into his seat. Behind him, he could practically feel the burning glare of Lily Evans. He could picture the disappointed stare Remus was giving him. He thoroughly ignored the sneers from the Slytherins and the stares from the other Houses.

But most definitely, he ignored the way Sirius cringed beside him. James wouldn't have been sitting by Sirius anymore if it hadn't been for Slughorn not allowing them to change the seating arrangement from the beginning of the year. James's grade had been slipping a little bit in the past two weeks due to his lack of speaking to Sirius. Sirius had always been better than he was at potions.

Slughorn shook his head at James's new behavior, just as he did every class and began the lesson. They were soon set to work. They were due to make antidotes to the poisons Slughorn was providing. Most of the students were currently rolling their eyes as the fat professor fawned over Lily once again. She had just made a comment about how a beazor would suffice in place of an actual potion. He loved it when she did things like that.

James peered into his boiling cauldron. It shouldn't actually be boiling, should it? He checked his copy of _Advanced Potions_ and quickly moved to lower the flames. He chopped his mandrake roots and threw them into the cauldron.

Looking at the book, he saw that he needed four grams of chopped gurdyroots. He grabbed one from the supplies cabinet and got to chopping. He reached for the scales just as Sirius did.

James turned to him with blazing eyes, and Sirius hastily drew his hand back. "Go ahead," he muttered quietly.

"Damn right," James snarled.

Sirius looked over at him with pleading eyes. "Prongs, please," he tried.

"What did I tell you about calling me that," James snapped.

Sirius drew in a breath. Had this been a normal circumstance, Sirius would have exploded. He normally had a fierce temper, but he had never been able to throw it at James. Even if he could, there was no way he could afford to right now. James was angry enough at him. "James," he whispered, "please, can't we just talk about this?"

"We have no reason to talk," James hissed under his breath.

"Yes, we do," Sirius said. "We've been best friends for years. How can we just drop that?"

"Well, you certainly did," James said. "You told Snape. That's betrayal. That's betrayal of the worst kind."

"I didn't mean to—"

"Well, you did," James snapped. "You did and it was unforgivable." He threw his gurdyroots into his cauldron with more force than was necessary, causing a decent portion of the liquid to splash over the side.

"I know what I did was wrong," Sirius said desperately. "I know that. I just was really upset, and he was talking about my family and—"

"Oh, your family," James sneered, a little more loudly than Sirius would have preferred. "Your family. The one you can't stand. You certainly turned out quite like them, didn't you?"

Sirius's eyes widened in shock. How could James ever think such a thing? "James, you know I hate them. I mean, what they did…you know. Your family—"

"Helped," James yelled. Sirius jumped in his seat. "We helped you! And look what you did." All eyes in the classroom were on them. Remus hissed in a warning tone, but James ignored him.

"And I never should have done it!" he screamed. "I should have slammed the door in your face!" As soon as the words came out, James clamped his hands over his mouth. He stared in horror at Sirius. He hadn't meant to say that. The entire room was silent. James couldn't even hear the bubbling of the cauldrons.

Sirius stared James, his dark eyes wide and his jaw hanging loose. Eyes were windows to the soul, and Sirius Black kept his shutters closed, even around James. But right then, James could see everything. The pain and sorrow in Sirius's eyes made James want to stick his head in his boiling potion. Sirius's breathing had become short and rapid, and his normally perfect posture was forgotten. His eyes were fogging over. James tried to move, to do something as Sirius's bottom lip began to quiver.

Before anyone could do anything, Sirius stood and bolted from the room. James jumped up from his stool, but he couldn't seem to follow after the other boy. Slughorn didn't have a chance to react before Lily Evans screamed. "POTTER!"

James was frozen, staring at the door. He couldn't turn to look at Lily. She jumped up from her seat, Remus on her heels. She stormed around the tables and in front of James. "You idiot," she screamed shrilly, her blazing eyes filling with tears. Her small hands lashed forward, and she pushed James into a table. His thigh hit the corner, and he buckled. "You idiot," Lily screamed again, grabbing hold of his shirt and shaking him madly. "How could you do something like that?"

Over her head, James could see Remus staring down at him with blazing yellow eyes. Normally, Remus would have stopped such behavior from Lily, but he looked like he would have much rather joined her by kicking James. James would have let him.

Slughorn finally came up and attempted to pull the shrieking girl away from the stunned James. It took Remus to finally get her off as she had begun thrashing so much. Remus kept a hand firmly placed on Lily's shoulder to keep her away from James; she was screaming death threats at that point.

James didn't really register the questions Slughorn was asking him. He didn't notice the hand waving in front of his face as he stared vacantly at the door Sirius had disappeared through. Whispers and stares were directed at him, but James paid them no mind. All he could think of was Sirius's face. He could only think of the utter hurt and pain. He could only see the sorrow. What had he been thinking?

It was a few more minutes before James finally found the strength and will to move. He tore out of the room, ignoring the shouts after him. He had to get out of that dungeon. He had to find Sirius.

James raced through the halls of Hogwarts. They were only occupied by a few sixth and seventh years on their break periods. James nearly plowed into five of them as he ran to the Gryffindor Tower. Sirius wouldn't be there, of course.

But the Marauders' map was tucked away safely under James's mattress.

James flew up the winding stairs to his room. He threw the mattress off the bed and grabbed hold of the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said desperately. He bit his bottom lip and hopped lightly on his toes, waiting for the lines of ink to connect to form Hogwarts. As usual, there were hundreds of dots among the lines. James passed over the heavily occupied classrooms and dorms. He scanned abandoned halls. He hoped Sirius wasn't in the Room of Requirement. He wouldn't be able to see him on the map, and there was always the possibility that Sirius had locked it.

James frowned. Where was he? He wasn't in any of the teachers' offices. He wasn't in any of the tunnels. He wasn't near the edge of the forest. He wasn't…Oh, there he was.

James almost brightened before noticing that Sirius was in the prefects' bathroom. He cursed loudly. James wouldn't be able to get in there. He didn't have the password. Lily had surely given it to Sirius. And after what he had done in the dungeons, James knew there was no way he could persuade Remus to give the password to him.

James dropped to the floor, the map fluttering down on his bare bed. He threw off his glasses and buried his face in his hands. James couldn't remember the last time he had cried, but he certainly felt like doing it right then. He wanted to let out all the tears he'd been keeping pent up since Christmas. All the tears he hadn't shed since seeing what Sirius's parents had done, all the tears for what they were still trying to do, all the tears at the betrayal…all the tears for the loss of his brother.

James was almost done composing himself when the door opened, and Remus stepped inside. James, more ashamed than he had ever felt in his life, could not bring his eyes up to meet Remus's, but he knew they were flashing in that dangerous way that was normally reserved for the days leading up to the full moon. Heavy silence hung in the air. It was like a huge weight balanced on James's shoulders. He didn't have the strength to move it.

"Well," Remus asked quietly.

James winced. Remus was furious, more so than when he had been told that Sirius had let Snape in on the secret. Remus had yelled and cursed then. James didn't know how to react to the way Remus was acting now. His mother, McGonagall, Lily…anyone who ever had reason to be angry with him always yelled until they were red in the face. James had become practically immune to it before Hogwarts as his mother yelled at him nearly every day. He could easily worm and charm his way out of the trouble that the yelling-sort dished out. But the calm fury, like what Remus was displaying, was a whole other Quidditch game.

James hung his head lower. He tried to make out the texture of the floor, but it was hopeless without his glasses. "I have nothing to say," James muttered.

"Damn it, James," Remus hissed. "Don't you see what you're doing?"

James swallowed. "You don't get it, Remus," he started.

"I don't get it," Remus asked, cutting off the rest of James's words. "I don't get it? James, are you insane? How in God's name can you still be acting like this?" Remus had balled his fists and would have dearly loved to introduce them to James's face at that moment. Instead, he growled, "You've become the unforgivable one. What you did, James—I still can't believe what I heard down there. Sirius—yes, he did something wrong, but he's sorry and to suggest that he's evil, that he's like his family—James, that's mad. Sirius has been working his ass off for over six years to erase the reputation of his family name from his person. You know it; I know it; the school knows it."

He continued softly, "I have never seen such an expression of pain on someone's face before. I have never seen a person so hurt. You did that, James. You did that to the person everyone in this school thought was unbreakable. No one has ever seen Sirius break down. No one's ever seen through his strongest mask. You broke that mask and probably his heart. No one has the right to do that to another person."

It was silent for a few seconds before James finally muttered, "I know. I'm an asshole."

"Damn straight you're an ass—wait, what?" Remus blinked down at him in surprise. "Come—come again?"

"I'm an asshole," James said miserably. "A complete and utter asshole. I'm a dick, a prat, a bloody, worthless fuck." He grabbed at his dark hair. "I deserve to have the shit beaten out of me. I—I didn't mean what I said, Remus, honest! I would never mean that. Sirius—I was just so determined to stay mad at him. You know how I am with a grudge."

Remus nodded, memories of several encounters between James and Snape flashing through his mind.

"I—I really don't know what made me say that," James stammered. "God, if I hadn't fucked it all up before!"

Remus lowered himself to the floor. He rested his arms on his knees. Honestly, he hadn't expected to come in here and find James remorseful. H had expected the same explosive behavior James had been expressing for the past two weeks. He reached forward and placed a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. "James, I know you would never want to hurt Sirius. I know you were just mad. But you do have to see that you were wrong here. Yes, Sirius might have been wrong before, but that was two weeks ago, and he is sorry. Even if he hadn't ever said it, it's written in his every breath. We forgave him. It's your turn now."

**

* * *

Oh dear, it's going to take a bit longer for the make-up!**

**Note: I was too lazy to look up if I had made James do any crying. If I did make him, oops, my bad. If I didn't, then you never read this message.**


	19. Brothers To The End

**WOO! It hasn't been as long as I thought since I last updated! Ten points! **

**Lil Smartass: I'm sorry! Don't hurt me. Please? I know it was mean, but…I really don't know. It was just mean…perhaps I was angry when I wrote that…? Who knows. **

**Laillyn: Well, Lily sort of has already noticed James, but she won't give him a chance because of his recent behavior. In my little mind, I see Lily and James getting together in their seventh year. So I won't be writing that. This story is just the sixth year. Sowwy. **

**Kute Anime Kitty: How would you know if they don't really kiss? Haha, j/k. They don't really do it. Ooh! Yes, blackmail is fun. But even though Snape is a meanie head, I like him, so we shall blackmail Peter to moving to France. He can go there because I don't like France. I don't like France and I don't like Peter. It makes sense, yes? Sorry if anyone reading this is French or something…some French people are cool.**

**EsScaper: No! It's okay. He wasn't physically hurting himself! I promise. I sort of considered it, but if figured there's enough to this story already, and I'm trying to wrap it up. I don't need to add another problem to the mix. **

**Everyone else: I love you. Ok…read now. **

**

* * *

Chapter 19**

Tensions were high strung around the sixth year Gryffindors. Lily, who normally avoided James unless he was doing something wrong, almost never took her emerald glare off him. Her face seemed permanently changed to the color of her hair. Remus, although he knew that James was sorry for his behavior and was planning to apologize, was irritable that James had yet to do so, and Peter was torn between agreeing with Remus and showing friendly gestures to James again.

For the next few days, Sirius Black walked around the school like a zombie. That is, on the few occasions he was seen. He was never at meals and rarely seen in lessons. Lily, on each occasion that he was seen, had run up to him with tears in her eyes, begging him to show some sort of emotions. She was worried. Sirius hadn't said a word to anyone for over five days now. No one had even seen him for two whole days after the Potions incident. That had terrified Lily. She hadn't known where he was, what he might have been doing. She only hoped that Sirius hadn't done anything harmful. It was a possibility. James had shattered him.

Lily could have killed James after what he did in Potions. She had tried, but they had pulled her off him. There was no excuse for what he said, none! And to think, she had begun to like him. She had been considering what it would be like to date him. She had promised Sirius to give him a try. She had been ready to go on a date with James after years of turning him down. But he had ruined it. She couldn't imagine how James would treat her if he could say such things to a person he called his best friend—his brother, as they always put it. She had told James that. He had seemed rather shocked, let down, and angry. Good. He deserved any and all negative feelings that came his way.

For his part, James had been trying to get a chance to talk to Sirius for days. He hadn't seen him for almost three days after the Potions class, and even after that, Sirius had been like a ghost. He seemed to disappear if James took his eyes away for a second. The closest he had gotten was four days after the incident. James had called out to Sirius, but the other boy had disappeared behind a tapestry. Now, it wasn't that James didn't know that there were passages behind that tapestry, it was just that there were passages, plural, behind it. Sirius knew the passages as well as James did. It wouldn't take much effort for Sirius to loose him.

Everyone was angry at James. It hadn't taken long for the argument they had had in Potions to become the top gossip of the school. Everyone knew the details within before dinner. James was the bad guy this time. Lily hadn't stopped glaring at him. Remus was on her side. James had even seen Narcissa Black giving him the evil eye. James had no doubts that if Sirius had still been acceptable to his family, Narcissa would have taken him out a long time ago.

James sighed in defeat. He leaned his forehead up against the cool glass of one of the common room windows. The glass felt wonderful on his hot skin, and his glasses were slightly askew on his face. His breaths caused the momentary fogging of the window.

He wanted to find Sirius. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to tell him that he had forgiven him and beg for his forgiveness. He wanted things to return to normal.

Normal?

Things hadn't really seemed normal since Christmas Eve. It was always on the back of his mind. James never really stopped thinking about it. Sure, Sirius had physically recovered. He could do pretty much everything he could before. But James had never stopped worrying. He had made sure that he or Remus did everything that was slightly physically demanding during their adventures. Sirius had to have known what James was doing, but he never said anything against it. James just hadn't wanted him to hurt himself somehow. He had been hurt enough.

James swallowed thickly. He hadn't ever noticed. The level of seriousness the whole thing had escalated to was James's fault. If he had been a proper best friend, he would have noticed. He would have come to the correct conclusions. He would have stopped it.

But he hadn't done any of those things. He had brushed off the nagging feelings. He hadn't taken out the Blacks. And even worse, he had told Sirius that he should have sent him away. He had called Sirius one of them.

Damn.

James deserved hell for that. The bottom level. Where the lowest of the low go.

James drew in a shuddering breath, striving to hold in a sob. He couldn't believe himself. How had he let this overcome him? Remus was right. Everyone made mistakes. Who was James to deny anyone forgiveness? He had tried, and look where it got him. James had probably lost Sirius forever. He could try to make it up all he wanted, but James wouldn't blame Sirius if he never wanted to see James again.

James stared out over the grounds of the school. The sky was golden with the setting sun, turning the few clouds in the sky a pale shade of orange. The light glittered across the lake and reflected off the far off goals of the Quidditch pitch. The Forbidden Forest didn't seem so foreboding and dangerous in this light. Everything just seemed peaceful. James wished he could be that peaceful again.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught James's attention. Someone was walking out of the castle and towards the forest. The person held himself in a manner so incredibly familiar to James that he almost gave it no thought. Then, remembering current events, James shot up. He sped out of the tower, ignoring Peter, who he had nearly run into jumping out of the portrait, calling after him. James made it to the front doors of the castle in record time and without tripping once, which, looking back on, he thought should have gone down in some record book. He burst through the heavy doors and ran towards the forest. He stopped just short of the trees.

James could see the figure he was following if he squinted properly. He was about fifty yards off, weaving through the trees.

James drew in a deep breath. He needed to follow. He needed to talk to him. But if he knew that it was James behind him, he would just disappear again somehow. James had to be able to sneak up on him and get him cornered. He had to force him to talk. They both needed it.

Without another second's hesitation, James transformed into Prongs. The great stag bounded through the trees in odd patterns so not to look as though he was tailing anyone. He kept at least twenty yards between him and the dark figure at all times.

Prongs wondered what the other was doing. He couldn't recognize anything in this part of the forest, and he had been in it a fair few times. His quarry disappeared behind a large brush. Prongs frowned, debating on how to cross that obstacle. He walked around the edge until happening upon an opening. He peered forward and into a beautiful sight. It was some form of clearing with a stream running through. It was very out of place in this dark, dangerous forest, but somehow, that made it seem all the more magical.

The stag's brown eyes scanned the clearing and saw Sirius sitting under a willow tree beside the stream with his back turned to him. A golden ball that proved to be a fairy floated lazily by the stag's head. She landed on his antlers and giggled. It sounded like little bells.

For some minutes, Prongs could only stand in the threshold of the clearing, the golden sunlight slowly depleting, and the numerous fairies becoming the chief source of light. What was this place? Had Sirius known about it, or had he just discovered it as well?

The great stag took a few small steps forward but stopped as Sirius threw a small stone into the stream. It hit with a quiet plop. "You can stop now," said a voice so small that the stag was sure he had imagined it. But then, louder, Sirius said, "I know that's you, James."

Almost in shock, James returned to his natural form with a pop. "H-how?"

"Don't you think I've seen it enough times? You'd know my Animagus form anywhere, just like we'd all know Peter's," Sirius explained before falling silent again.

_Duh_, James thought. He stood rooted to his spot. Now that he was here, he didn't know what to say or what to do. A simple "Sorry, mate" wouldn't cut it. James brought his thumb to his mouth and began to chew on the nail. If his mother had seen him doing it, she would have slapped his hand away.

His mother…

What would she have said if she had heard of the way he reacted to Sirius? She would have killed him! She would have absolutely ripped him to pieces and buried them in the deepest, darkest corners of the globe. She would have disowned him and never spoken to him again. She would have cut him off from all of the family.

Kaelin Potter would have been angry.

James ran his free hand through his hair wildly. He needed to say something. He couldn't just track Sirius down and then stand there like a statue. It was pointless to do such a thing. But what was he supposed to do here?

He opened his mouth to say Padfoot, but quickly snapped it shut. No. No, he didn't have the right to use that name right now. He had forfeited it. The Marauder names were more than just nicknames. They were symbols of what the four boys shared and had done together. They couldn't be used lightly. James had told Sirius that the Black child could no longer use them, at least not towards James. He had been wrong. It was James who didn't deserve the privilege of using those names.

James took a step forward. "Sirius," he finally said. The former Black heir did not respond. He just sat there with his back to James. "Sirius," James tried again. He heard the other sigh. "We need to talk."

"You've said all you need to, James," Sirius said. "I get it. You hate me. There's no need to rub it in anymore."

"No, you need to listen, Sirius," James insisted.

"I have been," Sirius said. "You told me to stop calling you Prongs. I did. You told me to stay away from you. I have been. You told me I wasn't worth saving. I already knew that."

Ah, the straw that breaks the camel's back.

James ran around Sirius and grabbed him by the shoulders. He shook him roughly. "Don't ever say that," he yelled. "Don't ever say something like that again. I know I said that to you, but I was wrong. I was angry and wanted to hold a grudge. You know how I am. I didn't mean anything I said."

Sirius just looked up at him with wide eyes.

James dropped to his knees in front of the other boy. "I was wrong," he muttered. "Sirius, you—you're the most important person in the world to me, and you have been for so many years. I never want to see you dead. I don't want to see you hurting and in pain."

He drew in a deep breath. "But I did that to you. After we brought you to the hospital on Christmas Eve, I swore that I would never let you get hurt again. I swore that I would kill anyone who ever tried to do something like that to you again. But I haven't been very good at keeping that promise. There was that duel with your brother, and the tower thing, and when you got sick. They kept getting to you, and I wasn't fixing it."

"Then I went and did this," James continued. "I pushed you away from us and said things that I never meant. Things I had no right to even think."

He dropped his hands from Sirius's shoulders. "Sirius," he said in a low, ashamed voice, "A simple sorry can never make up for the way I've been acting to you since the full moon. It can't, and I wouldn't let it. You're my best friend, my brother, a part of my life that I can't go on without. I would be willing to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, just to get you to look at me again. I—I'm so sorry." He trailed off and hung his head.

Silence hung in the air like a thick winter cloak. It was heavy and uncomfortable. It was suffocating. If James had had asthma, he surely would have been having an attack by now.

The two boys sat for a small eternity in that overpowering silence. Neither moved. James didn't dare to look up at Sirius's face. He dreaded seeing hate or unwillingness. Sirius might have had it with James. James didn't think he would be able to stand it if Sirius really and truly was no longer his friend. Yes, he had been a jerk. He had said hateful things. But James had a temper. He held onto grudges. It was a part of his personality that he didn't know how to overcome or change.

If Sirius decided that James wasn't worth the effort or pain anymore, that would be it for James. He would throw himself off the Astronomy Tower.

"Do you mean that," Sirius finally broke the silence.

"Every word," James muttered. "You're my best friend. I just haven't been a good best friend to you."

"You saved my life. More than once, if I recall," Sirius said.

"How are you supposed to go on without your best friend? As people grow, they get new best friends all the time. One day this bloke's it, the next that bloke is. But there's a person out there for everyone that is just meant to stick with them through everything. I was lucky enough to find you at eleven years old. And because I'm a mental prat, I might loose you," James said, still not able to bring his eyes to meet Sirius's.

It was quiet again. The fairies had stopped humming and giggling. One of the bright creatures floated into James's line of vision. He could just make out her tiny face. Her eyes were wide and full of concern. She looked ready to cry.

James could have mimicked her. He needed Sirius to say something. Yay or nay. Just say it and get it over with.

"You didn't need to bother apologizing," Sirius said. James cringed. There it was, the rejection, the fuck off, the last instant he'd ever get to think of Sirius as his friend…"Just smiling at me again would have been enough."

James finally looked up at Sirius. The former family heir was smiling softly at him, his eyes moist. "I wouldn't have cared if you never apologized for anything you've ever done. Just as long as we're friends, I don't care," he said. "I told you before…you're the reason I'm still alive, if not by my parents' hands, then by my own."

James lunged forward and wrapped Sirius in a tight hug. He pressed the smaller boy to his chest. "Please, Sirius, please," he begged, "don't ever say something like that. Please…"

Sirius gripped James's shirt as he cried onto his shoulder. "I—I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"No, no," James said softly as he smoothed Sirius's hair. "You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do any of this. It was me, it was your parents, and it was Snape. It's just that I can't bear to think of a life without you. These past couple of weeks, yeah, I was angry, but they were hell. Remus and Peter, they're great. They're my brothers too, and I love them, but they aren't you. No one else is." Sirius nodded.

They sat together for some time. James didn't know how long they had been out there. He had gotten out of the habit of wearing a watch some years ago. But it was dark. The fairies were the only source of light left. When Sirius's sniffles finally died down, James said, "We should get back up to the castle. It's dark." Sirius nodded again. James stood and reached down to pull the other up.

They walked through the forest in silence, James's wand lighting the path before them. "You know," James said pensively as the trees began to thin. They could just make out Hagrid's Hut in the limited light. "That was the first fight we've had since our four month showdown in first year."

Sirius let out a dry laugh. "Let's not do it again," he requested, a hint of desperation in his voice.

James nodded and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Agreed," he said.

**

* * *

Ok, so…there it is: the make up chapter! Yay, I finally got it out of the way. This actually was kind of hard to write. I mean, there were lots of days that I tried to get it out, but could only get in a sentence or two. Frustrating, yes? Yes indeed. Well, sorry about the lack of Sirius POV here. James is the one with the thoughts going through his little brain right now. Sirius has sort of just been in zombie mode, like just being and not really thinking at all.**

**Also: this story is almost over. I expect only one or two more chapters to wrap everything up. Sorry if this is upsetting. I love you all. Anyways, I want to get this one over with 'cause I'm thinking about posting another. Pretty much Sirius centered again, of course, but Harry will be the main secondary character instead of James. Let me know what y'all think! Please! And REVIEW! **


	20. On to the Future

**WHOOO! Sorry about the looooong wait, yall. It was bad and horrible of me, but I really couldn't concentrate on this story for the past month. Way too much school work. Anyways…it was also just a really slow writing process. Like only two paragraphs at a time slow. Yeah. Bad. **

**Anywho, responses: **

**Sparky-chan123: Yeah, I get you on the sappiness. It hurt my sweet tooth. But, I dunno, it just seemed the way to do it. Oh well. Oh, sorry, but Lily and James won't be getting together in this. This is the last chapter, and, well, you'll read. I just see them getting together in their seventh year. And, obviously (looks at title) this isn't the seventh year. Hmm, about the new story, it's not going to have anything to do with this one. _Beginnings of a Hogwarts Legend_ was this ones companion piece. But don't let that stop you from reading it. I'll be putting it up tomorrow (gah, its like almost 3 in the morning, why am I up?)**

**Harrypotterfan52: Yes, I think that Aw was most appropriate. Um, so far no planned sequels. Sowwy.**

**Kylaaa: Hmmm, you know that's a really good point about the passwords, but I'm not sure if that's exactly how it works. Alas, I'm not JK Rowling, or else I'd be really rich right now. Alas, I am also not rich. But totally good point! **

**EsScaper: I can see what you mean about an explosive ending, but honestly, I'm just read for this particular story to be over with. Not that I don't enjoy writing it or anything, it's just starting to feel repetitive in my mind. Also, the way I'm looking at it, there's still a few more years of confrontation between Sirius and his family to come. I would think that the worst of it would come after he's out of Hogwarts and on his own. No one is there to protect him then. Perhaps I could get on such a story if my work load lightens up (cross your fingers! And also, bother me about it. that seems to be the only way I get things done -.-)**

**Kute Anime Kitty: Here, here! I will so drink to that statement! (I say that as if I hadn't drank like two beers a few hours ago with my godfather…) Dude, totally not a rude question at all: I'm a Southern gal, born and raised. I guess the yalls made you ask? Yeah…I'm pretty much the stereotypical southerner, the only thing I don't have is a horse. Texas just so happens to rock my socks. :D**

**BrennQT: NO! Don't de depressed, that's sad. Yeah but I'm sorry this is the last chapter for this run. Eww…post-Azkaban stories. I looked back on my mini-description after I read your review. That's what it looks like, doesn't it? Gah! I don't summarize well, do I? My new one's going to be AU, nothing to do with Azkaban, thank god. Too much self-pityish angst there. You certainly don't have to read it, but I'd love to have your opinions and comments on it. I heart your reviews! See: 3**

**Scarlet Dreamer: I LOVE YOU! Sorry, I usually send replies when there's questions afoot (heehee…it's way too late for me to be doing this…) Glad you like the new idea. Go now and read it…or read it once I post it…**

**Katharina-B: Yeah, we get back into Sirius's thoughts again here. Oh, I'm sorry, I don't let Remus and Peter know. Sorry if that's a spoiler, but I just don't feel right Sirius telling Remus and not Peter. I don't want Peter to know. **

**FrogTheMufassan: I'm glad you like it enough to review. I totally get you there. I usually don't review either unless I know the person or the story was good enough to get me really interested. Haha, your thanks is much appreciated. I'm so glad you liked the way it was written! **

**Xtin2000: maybe it's the three in the morning talking, but glacier: hahah! Titanic! Ahahah! That movie is almost as funny as Armageddon. Thank you so much for the praise. I really, really am glad that I could move you that much. My heart is soaring right now! Hmm, that question is actually very difficult to answer. Can I be both? After all, I think that there is too much scientific data around to ignore, but some things just are best described by a higher power. Haha, it's in the bio now, but I am a girl. **

**Jenny Starseed: glad to have your review. I know what you mean by sappy, I was a little iffy when I re-read it, but I think that after going through what they had, they're entitled to a little emotion. Lord knows I've seen some of my guy friends break down like that before. I advise not being in the middle of something like that. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and criticism! Not many people think to give them out in reviews. **

**And thank you so much to everyone else who sent out reviews and promises to read the new story and pointed out grammar or any other kind of mistakes. Remember that constructive criticism is always welcome and helps writers to better their works! Keep it up yall! **

**Goodness, that was a long reply session. I'll shut up now. Read on! **

**

* * *

Chapter 20**

Things were finally returning to normal at Hogwarts. James Potter and Sirius Black were up to all of their old tricks almost overnight. Although it had confused several of the students nearly to the point of tears, they were all glad things were okay between the two Gryffindors. The Marauders were pretty much the center of Hogwarts life. Their pranks and other escapades just drew so much attention. Not to mention that James and Sirius were two of the handsomest boys in the school and fantastic Quidditch players. To see one without the other was not only frightening—as you never know if they were plotting something—it was sad. A friendship so great as theirs was disheartening even to a Slytherin to see destroyed.

Lily Evans was one of the few who had not been immediately relieved to see the two back together. She had felt James shouldn't have been forgiven so easily. Yes, she knew that Sirius needed James, but James had been such an ass. He deserved some squirming time for what he had done to his so-called best friend. That's how Lily would have had it. But then again, Sirius needed James.

Sirius needed James to function properly. Without the Potter heir, Sirius was like a lost and frightened child. Knowing that James wasn't there, always ready to back him up, joke with him, or stop playing with the Snitch when he said so, Sirius didn't know what to do with himself. Lily knew that he considered her a great friend. She knew he considered Remus and Peter great friends. But none of them were James.

If the two hadn't both been boys, they'd have gotten married by now. Married with lots of little James and Sirius babies running about. The thought made Lily both laugh and shudder.

Sirius and James were laying on their respective beds. James was on his back, head hanging over the side. His glasses were resting against his forehead, resulting in his blurred vision. His hazel eyes were locked onto the dark, fuzzy shape that was his renewed best friend. Sirius was leaning against one of the posters of his bed. He was leaning his cheek on his palm, his fingers intertwined in his dark hair. Grey eyes were wandering aimlessly over the Marauders' Map. "Anything," James asked.

Sirius made a grunting noise but otherwise made no moves to properly answer his friend. James sighed, and his eyes drifted up to the ceiling. The term was over tomorrow, and the students of Hogwarts would be boarding the train to go home. James smiled. Going home was always nice. Home cooked meals, no school work, sleeping in late every morning…and best of all, Sirius would be with him the whole break. Sirius would stay with the Potters. He'd never go back to Grimmauld Place again.

The mere thought made James's heart soar. Sirius had been through enough, especially this year. James fought back a grimace. Some of that had been his fault. But if Sirius was at the Potters', he'd be okay. James's parents would take care of him. They'd make sure that Sirius was loved, always well fed, and treated right. Not only would they treat him like a proper human being, they would treat him like a son.

Sirius deserved that.

From the other side of the room, Sirius sighed and erased the map. He folded it up and tossed it onto his bedside table. He leaned back on his hands and turned his gaze to James. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Did you really convince Lily to go out with me," James suddenly blurted.

Sirius blinked, his jaw hanging loosely. His left hand almost slipped on the sheets. He shook his head slightly, as if to clear nonexistent water from his ears. He blinked back at James. James stared back calmly. "E—excuse me," Sirius asked.

"Evans said you convinced her to go out with me," James said, biting his bottom lip. "That right?" Sirius's brow tightened. It was some seconds before he slowly nodded. James ran a hand through his hair, once again sending it in angles previously thought unobtainable. "You really did that?" Sirius nodded again. With a face of pure astonishment, James asked, "How?"

Sirius leaned back on his hands again. "I just talked to her is all," he said simply.

James flipped himself onto his stomach, almost slipping off the bed. "But, Padfoot, Evans is unflinching; she's a pillar of stone, a statue of resolve, a monument to the unwavering female population!" Sirius rolled his eyes. "I mean it, mate. She's denied me for years. And suddenly she's ready to say yes to me. What did you say to her?"

"I just told her to give it a try. Said she had nothing to loose. If she went out with you then she could say she had given you a try and just wasn't interested," Sirius explained lightly.

"What else," James asked.

"What makes you think there is anything else," Sirius asked.

"Oh, please," James scoffed. "I'm your best friend. I can read you better than you can. There's something you're not telling me." James fixed Sirius with pointed stare. "I always know when you're keeping something from me. I might not know exactly what it is, but I know that there's a secret."

Sirius sighed. James was right of course. "She likes you. Or she did. I can't say anything about it now," Sirius said with his eyes diverted away from James. He didn't like to bring up the fight he and James had had. It was one bad memory that he never wanted to think about again. It was too bad that much of his thoughts were plagued with those weeks.

He continued at James's surprised expression. "She—er—she had for a while. Been attracted to you, I mean. She's talked to me some about it. I promised not to say anything to you, so don't mention this." James nodded.

Sirius ran a hand through his dark locks. "She…I dunno, mate," he trailed off.

James pushed himself into a sitting position. He folded his legs Indian-style and fixed Sirius with a studying stare. Sirius found it very odd that he couldn't quite read James's face. He couldn't quite see what James was thinking. It was a by-product of only seeing death glares for a few weeks. Although he knew James was to be trusted—of course, he already knew everything—and although he knew it worried James, Sirius put up a few more guards to watch the protective wall around him. It was such a natural thing, so hammered into his system, not even with James could he kill the instinct.

James's eyes flashed with concern. That Sirius could read. The look washed from the other boy's face. James understood that it was just a normal Sirius wall. He licked his dry lips and ran a hand messily through his hair.

"Well," James said, "thanks for the effort, Padfoot. It's useless now, but thanks."

"Useless," Sirius asked.

James shook his head, a sad smile forming over his face. "Trying with Evans. It's pointless. I've blown it. She was right. If I could treat you of all people the way I did, what is there to make her think I'll not treat her that way?"

"Prongs," Sirius started.

James silenced him with a raised hand. "No, Padfoot," he said with resignation. "I give up. Throw in the towel. It's over. Hell, she'll be glad I won't be breathing down her neck anymore. She won't have to hide in her room all day." He chuckled a bit. It was common knowledge that Lily Evans spent as much time in her room as she could to avoid James Potter. It had all started when he tried following her up the girls' staircase one day. To her sheer delight, it had formed a slide that sent James tumbling back into the common room at his laughing comrades' feet.

"But she was coming around," Sirius tried again. This was ridiculous of James. James was never one to give up, so why start now, and on something he so desperately wanted. He'd been worshiping Lily for years. To finally have even a chance at returned feelings…

"And she turned right back around," James said, flopping over onto his back. He tossed his glasses onto his bedside table and crossed his arms behind his head. His eyes closed and one of his feet began to tap. Sirius recognized this as the sign that he was done with the conversation. Normally, Sirius would have continued to press, but, in all honesty, he was still worried about the sturdiness of their friendship. Logically, he knew that they were past the Willow incident and the aftermath. They had made up. They were friends again. Although it had been heart wrenching, it was a strengthening experience. Neither ever wanted to go through anything remotely similar again. But he couldn't help but worry.

Most people would have dismissed the entire incident. They would have recognized completely that the past was the past, and it was time to move forward and stop worrying. But the past wasn't the past for Sirius. He couldn't just move forward. His parents had turned on him too many times for the past to stay in the past. And it didn't help that they still wanted him dead. It was all just a matter of time before they tried something again. It might be today. It might be tomorrow. It might be five years from now. He'd only know when it came.

Sirius only allowed his paranoia regarding the situation to be shown to James. Only, Sirius's paranoia was branching out a bit more lately. James had tried to bring him out of it by telling him to stop or else he'd turn into Alastor Moody. It had made Sirius laugh. No normal person ever wanted to be as crazy and suspicious as Moody.

But then again, Sirius didn't have the mental state of most people.

It was amazing, Sirius's ability to hide things away. He had the uncanny ability to be shattered, crying, and miserable on the inside but seem for all outer appearances like the happiest man on earth. He'd hidden his abusive home life from even his close family members for at least ten years. Most notably, he'd hidden it from James. James had always been the best person at reading him, even with walls at full defense. At that point, James might not be right in his suspicions, but he would always be the closest. Not even Remus could see through the lies.

Sirius sighed at the thought of Remus and Peter. They were still in the dark. Well, Peter was still in the dark. Narcissa understood, and Lily probably suspected. Remus knew, that much was clear. He knew, but he would never bring it up or try to do anything until Sirius came clean to him. Remus understood that Sirius wasn't ready yet, and for that, Sirius was very grateful. His wounds were deep and would take a long time to heal. He needed more healing before he could share his story. He just wasn't ready yet.

Sirius sighed quietly. He copied James's position. He lay staring up at the ceiling, not thinking about anything in particular. It wasn't long before he, like James, dozed off.

The next morning, the Marauders sat hunched together at the table, quite obviously in plotting mode. Those seated nearest to them scooted further down the bench. No one wanted to be close when the boys were like that. You never knew when they would spring their trap.

"So what are we going to do," Remus asked.

"We could start up a food fight," Peter suggested.

They looked thoughtful for a second before James said with screwed up eyes, "Yeah, but we've done like seven of those on a grand scale, and we don't want to do something small." Sirius nodded in agreement. They needed something to bring the term to end with a bang, and a big bang at that. Big bangs were always much more fun.

"We should have stolen the Quidditch balls," Sirius said. "You know, charmed the Snitch to do something. The Buldgers do enough on their own."

"We'd need more time for that," Remus said.

"Well, I've got the Snitch," James said.

"I still don't get why," Peter said. "You're a Chaser."

"It's just to show off, Wormtail," Remus said in his ever patient tone. "But maybe we can do that for an opener next term." The other three nodded.

"Perhaps we could break into a spontaneous song and dance number on the tables and hope that the rest of the student population joins in," James said.

The other three turned to him with bewildered looks. They shared short glances amongst themselves before turning back to James and offering him a few blinks. "Don't be gay, James," Sirius said after a few seconds. James huffed.

"Epic sword battle," James tried again.

Remus shook his head. "No," he said. "I want to do something where I can just sit back and laugh."

"Well, you don't have to fight," James insisted. "I can challenge Sirius to a duel of honor to—I dunno—win over Wormtail or something. You can provide visual and sound effects."

"I don't want to do a sword fight," Sirius shot down James's idea.

"Fine," James grumbled, "then you lot think of something. I've been pouring out ideas for the past fifteen minutes."

"How about awakening that horde of flying monkeys," Sirius asked.

Remus sighed heavily, "Lily should have never told you about that movie." He returned Sirius's pleading look with a stern glare. "No." Sirius snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"We could do something with the suits of armor," Peter said.

"Yeah," Sirius started, "like form a mass army. Or we could assemble a giant battle robot or—"

Remus smacked Sirius upside the head. "We don't have time for that. And I'd prefer to not get up."

"You're just being a spoiled sort," Sirius pouted, nursing the back of his head. Remus offered him a pointed glance. "Too which you are perfectly entitled," Sirius finished sheepishly. It was nearing the full moon, and all of the other Marauders knew better than to test Remus during that time.

"What about having the puppets wreck mass havoc," James piped up. Sirius brightened and shared a nod with Peter. They turned to the remaining Marauder. He was smiling. "Sweet," James said in a high pitched voice. "You have the marionette, Padfoot?" he asked, diving down to his bag.

"No," Sirius answered. "I have the sock puppets. I thought you had the marionette."

James pushed aside his Invisibility Clock. "Oh, I do," he said. He discreetly untangled the puppet's strings. It was an old clown marionette that James had found in his attic the summer before. His mother said it had been from the eighteen hundreds. The thing was old and not as creepy as clowns were nowadays. But it still made for fun when the sweet looking child's toy was charmed to say vulgar and inappropriate things. The sock puppets were just as bad, only they could latch onto ears or noses.

With a quick wand wave, Sirius turned the hypothetical volume and vulgar settings up to maximum. "Anything else we could add to this," he asked.

"Make sure one of those stays on McGonagall," James said. Sirius nodded.

"You know, instead of setting them all loose, I think it'd be funnier to just set the one on McGonagall. It'd irritate her until she started screaming or something," Peter said.

James and Sirius shared a look of contemplation. They nodded and James stuffed the marionette back into his bag. Sirius waved his wand, and one of the sock puppets crept away. Peter looked ecstatic that they were using his idea. Remus shushed them, and they all returned to their huddle. In doing so, they would seem to still be innocent, as if they hadn't launched a plan yet.

Out of the corner of their eyes, the watched as the sock puppet appeared over McGonagall's shoulder. Judging by the movement, it was talking. McGonagall blinked and looked around. The puppet had retreated behind her back, safe from her hawklike eyes. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and returned to her breakfast. Sirius snickered.

The puppet appeared again. It poked her right shoulder and hid again. McGonagall looked down at Flintwick. He gave her a bewildered look and turned back to his conversation with Sprout. James hid his smile behind his hand.

The puppet tugged at her bun. McGonagall gasped and reached up to grab hold of the offended part. She glanced around. Dumbledore offered her a concerned look, but there was a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. Peter bit down hard on his bottom lip.

The puppet blew into her ear, and it seemed as though she made some sort of noise because a few of the teachers around her craned their necks to glance down the table at her. Remus had shut his eyes, and a large smile was plastered over his face.

Quite suddenly, the cock puppet flew in front of her face and latched onto her nose. "BLACK! POTTER!" she screamed dangerously, although the effect was somewhat lessened by the effects of her pinched nose. The entire hall fell silent. The students looked back and forth from the professor with a sock dangling from her nose to the four boys, who looked as though they would combust if they didn't remove their hands from their noses and mouths.

Finally, Sirius stared at the angry woman for a second too long. His snort of laughter was too great to be contained by his firmly clamped hands. James followed a fraction of a second later. Peter and Remus soon joined in. A few seconds later, most of the students were laughing along with a few professors.

McGonagall was turning redder by the second. She looked ready to blow her top and might have had Professor Dumbledore not placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "My dear Professor," he asked, knowing she was a second from screaming about detentions, "is it really worth it? They will be returning home in less than an hour. And you do look quite amusing currently."

McGonagall looked torn between smiling and screaming about detentions anyway. She settled instead for sitting back down and offering the four boys a stern glare. She reached up to try and pry the sock from her face. She was surprised at the opposition it put up. With a final tug, she ripped it from her nose. As she massaged the pink appendage, the sock perked up and shouted in a cheesy French accent, "Viva La Resistance!" In a flurry of colors, the remaining sock puppets sprung to life and attacked the remaining teachers. Most let out yelps of surprise and tried to cover their faces. Dumbledore only smiled pleasantly at the sock hanging from his crocked nose, which matched wonderfully with his deep purple robes.

James and Sirius shared broad smiles. Resistance obsessed French sock puppets were a good way to end out the year.

**

* * *

And that, my dears, is the end. Well, maybe not the end end if I'm bugged enough. But it's the end for this run. I want to thank everyone SO much for their reviews and sticking with the story even though I take so long to update. I love all of yall! Also, sorry about the kind of abrupt ending there...**


End file.
